¿Casados desde el nacimiento?
by Kurogane-taichou
Summary: Todos en la aldea de konoha se preparan para los exámenes chunnin, pero algo extraño ocurren en la mansión Hyuga, ¿Por qué el líder llamo al habitante mas odiado de konoha? Y ¿Por qué al mismo tiempo llamo también a su primogenita?
1. ¿Casados?

Hello! bien, antes que nada quiero aclarar que en este fic los personajes tienen la edad de 14 años, para ahorrar malentendidos en un futuro...

espero que en este lugar sea tan bien resibido como en los otros foros... sin mas el primer capi...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Casados desde el nacimiento?<strong>

**Capitulo 1: ¿Casados?**

La oscuridad predominaba dentro de esa lúgubre cueva, varias figuras se vislumbraban sutilmente por las velas iluminando una pequeña parte del lugar, una de ellas tomo dos copas y se las ofreció a dos mujeres las cuales se vieron mutuamente sonriendo antes de ingerir el líquido dentro de las copas.

— Lo que esta noche se ha unido… que nadie lo separe —Habló el hombre que entrego las copas antes de que las mujeres implicadas sonrieran al igual que el resto de los presentes y se felicitaran mutuamente.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La noche iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna, dentro de un bosque un chico rubio, de ojos azules y extrañas marcas zorrunas se encontraba tirado en el césped, su respiración era agitada, cerca de él, un árbol con varios cortes horizontales y una especie de navaja clavado en la ultima línea.

De la nada una espesa niebla cubrió el lugar llamando la atención del chico, levantándose como pudo pensó en mantener su guardia en alto, cual fue su sorpresa al notar una pequeña pelota color roja rodando en dirección a él.

La tomo en sus manos y se dispuso a buscar al dueño de dicho objeto, no tardo mucho en divisar a una pequeña silueta que asemejaba a un niño de unos 6 años con una capucha blanca cubriéndolo totalmente.

Se acercó a paso lento pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra él infante se adelanto — Es tuya… esos son los conocimientos de tus antepasados, y… lo que hará que tus verdaderas habilidades despierten — Dijo secamente él niño confundiendo al rubio.

— ¿Qué quie…? — Antes de terminar su pregunta la pelota estallo cegando al rubio por unos instantes para cuando logro enfocarlos todo había desaparecido intuyendo al niño, reviso el lugar, pero no encontró nada, lo único que pudo visualizar era un pergamino en el piso frente a él.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

La escena era similar, pero en otro punto del mundo, una chica de cabellos negro azulados, piel blanca y orbes perlas, se encontraba confusa después de escuchar las misma palabras repetidas al rubio y una pelota del mismo color estallara igual, repitiéndose los sucesos.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El chico rubio que segundos atrás estaba inconciente en el piso ahora mostraba una faceta nunca antes vista, sus ojos se teñían de un extraño color morado, con la pequeña pupila de tono azul claro, mientras su oponente enmascarado repetía su acto de introducirse dentro de una especie de espejo, en un parpadeo las facciones del chico cambiaron y ahora desataba una enorme furia al igual que sus ojos volvían a cambiar ahora de un tono rojizo y una pupila rasgada.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

El equipo 7 regresaba triunfante de su misión, aunque algunos, por no decir la mayoría, no parecían darle mucha importancia a el hecho de haber completado una misión de rango A sin problemas.

Durante todo el trayecto de regreso la única que había sonreído y charlado o por lo menos lo intento fue la, chica de pelo rosa y orbes jade, claro todo en su inútil intento de llamar la atención del chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos negros, mientras el jounnin de cabellos blancos y rostro cubierto, no despegaba su vista del libro que traía en sus manos.

Por su parte el de las marcas zorrunas se encontraba sumido en sus recuerdos y en especial, analizando algo que lo tenía inquieto desde que encontró a ese niño y después de su batalla con el chico de las técnicas de hielo. Las cosas continuaron así hasta después de arribar a su aldea natal.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Después de un "percance" con algunos shinobis de otra aldea el rubio se encontraba realmente furioso, para empezar las técnicas de ese ninja de cara pintada lo hicieron quedar mal frente a su alumno-rival, haciéndolo quedar como un debilucho, y para colmo su mas odiado rival aparece y salva el día, y para rematar, por milésima vez, lo habían ignorado de la peor manera por charlar con el Uchiha, eso si era el colmo.

— Uzumaki Naruto, Hiashi-sama solicita que vaya a su casa lo antes posible —Habló un sujeto castaño, piel blanca, de ojos perla con una banda en su cabeza, que claramente denotaba su procedencia.

— ¿Que? Yo no hice nada, acabo de regresar de una misión —Reclamó el rubio, como defendiéndose de cualquier acusación.

— Se me ordeno informarle de esto y llevarlo a la fuerza si es necesario —Exclamó fríamente el sujeto de ojos blancos.

— Esta bien —Accedió con fastidio el de ojos azules, después de todo ya estaba más que acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos.

— Sígueme —Ordenó el hombre comenzando su camino hacia la mansión del líder de uno de los clanes mas prestigiosos de la aldea de konoha.

El Uzumaki solo decidió seguirlo, "genial ¿y ahora que?" repetía mentalmente el chico una y otra vez hasta que llego a su destino.

— Hiashi-sama, aquí esta Uzumaki Naruto, tal y como usted lo pidió —Dijo de forma respetuosa y haciendo una leve reverencia el de la banda a un hombre del mismo aspecto físico que él, pero con la diferencia que este tenia una mirada mas fría que el de la banda.

— Muy bien, retírate y asegúrate que nadie se acerque a este lugar hasta que lo ordene —Ordenó el líder del clan, mientras el otro asentía y se retiraba a cumplir sus ordenes.

El de ojos azules solo observaba la escena, pero pronto sus dudas crecieron al ver que también se encontraba hay una de sus ex-compañeras de la academia, al ver el parecido rápidamente llego a la conclusión de que esa era su familia.

— Hola Hinata, ¿Cómo has estado? —Saludo alegremente el rubio a la de ojos perlas.

— Ho-hola N-Naruto-kun… —Devolvió tímidamente el saludo la de pelo negro azulado.

— Al fin llegas… —Comentó secamente el castaño llamando la atención de los chicos — Bien ahora podremos comenzar —Dijo colocándose cerca de los dos.

— Padre… ¿para que es todo esto? Y ¿Por qué insiste en que llamaran a Naruto-kun? —Cuestionó la chica mientras el rubio se confundía más y mas conforme permanecía en ese lugar.

— Porque lo que tengo que decirles les concierne a los dos —Exclamo secamente confundiendo a ambos jóvenes.

— ¿Oiga de que se trata todo esto? Y ¿yo que tengo que ver? —Preguntó algo molesto el joven de ojos azules.

— No andaré con rodeos…ustedes dos están casados —Expresó seriamente tomando a los dos chicos por sorpresa… ¿casados? ¿Desde cuando?

* * *

><p>si no hay Reviews no hay conti... sayo!<p> 


	2. ¿Destino o maldicion?

**bien... regrese con la conti, ahora veran las reacciones de cada uno, por favor no esperen un NaruHina tan rapido, esto se dara poco a poco..**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: ¿Destino o maldición?<strong>

Aun no era capaz de asimilarlo del todo cuando un ruido junto a él lo distrajo, giro un poco su cabeza y se encontró con la menor de los Hyuga en el piso completamente roja.

— ¡Hinata! —La llamó él Uzumaki al verla en el piso e inmediatamente se acerco a revisarla — ¿Estas bien?... ¡Oye! —Llamaba inútilmente él rubio a la inconciente chica.

— ¿¡Qué significa todo esto! —Preguntó con molestia él menor con molestia al castaño frente a ellos.

— Es justamente lo que escucharon, ustedes dos están casados desde el día de su nacimiento —Contestó él patriarca Hyuga de forma seria y cortante.

— Eso es a lo que me refiero, ¿¡Qué quiere decir con eso! —Volvió a cuestionar con molestia — ¿¡Me esta diciendo que estoy casado con ella desde que nací! ¿¡Cómo es posible eso! Y si eso es verdad ¿Por qué hasta ahora? —Vociferaba fuera de si, si eso era una broma, le parecía de muy mal gusto.

— Lo creas o no es la verdad —Exclamó sin inmutarse Hiashi — y si no se los dije antes fue por una buena razón —Continuó sin perder su compostura.

— ¿C-cuál es esa razón padre? —Interrogó la de cabellos negros incorporándose lentamente.

— Hinata, ¿ya estas mejor? —Preguntó él de marcas en las mejillas a la chica recibiendo una afirmación casi audible.

Aun no podía creerlo, realmente era cierto, estaba casada con Naruto, al principio creyó que era un sueño, pero después comprobó que no era así, se sintió feliz, mas feliz que nunca, pero su felicidad duro poco al escuchar la reacción de él rubio.

Estaba claro que él no tomo las cosas como ella y no era para menos, a él le gustaba Sakura y de pronto enterarse que estaba casado con ella, seguramente le había destrozado sus ilusiones, pero por el momento no podía hacer otra cosa mas que aclarar sus dudas y las de Naruto.

— Padre… ¿Cuál es la razón? —Cuestionó la Hyuga en un tono ligero pero audible.

— Creo que esa parte me corresponde contestarla a mi —Habló una persona que se encontraba justo en un rincón de la habitación, su estatura y complexiones físicas no eran distintas de un niño de 6 o 7 años cuando mucho cubierto totalmente por una túnica blanca y en sus mano un pequeño balón de color azul celeste, el cual giraba constantemente con sus palmas frente a él, su voz, a pesar de su apariencia, era similar a la de un joven o un adulto.

— A pasado mucho tiempo, Shiro-sama —Saludó él líder de los Hyuga al pequeño que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación.

— ¿L-lo conoces padre? —Preguntó tímidamente la chica girando su rostro al mencionado, recibiendo una simple afirmación con afirmación con la cabeza.

— ¿¡Quién es usted! Y ¿¡Qué quiere decir con todo eso! —Interrogó acusadoramente él Joven de ojos azules.

— Usted es… —Susurró la Hyuga después de observarlo de una forma mas detenida.

— Veo que me recuerdas, hime-chan —Exclamó de forma tranquila el chico de blanco.

— ¡Ah! ¡Eres él niño del bosque! —Gritó algo alterado él Uzumaki — ¿Qué haces aquí? —Cuestionó, no solo confuso, si no también bastante intrigado.

Él "niño" rió un poco antes de contestar sin soltar su pelota ni dejar de girarla.

— ¿Tú también me recuerdas? Que sorpresa… —Comentó con algo de ironía en su voz molestando al rubio — Pero bueno… dejemos eso de lado y concentrémonos en le tema —Exclamó con la misma calma de antes mientras los presentes también guardaban silencio.

— Querían saber la razón del porque se les oculto todo ¿cierto? —Inquirió con algo de burla él de blanco recibiendo la aceptación de los involucrados — Bueno verán, es simple… yo se los pedí —Habló secamente pero su tono de voz se notaba divertido.

— ¡Eso no nos dice absolutamente nada! ¡Y ¿Por qué precisamente tú pediste algo como eso? ¡Además aun no nos explican eso de que estamos casados! —Gritaba exasperado él de marcas en las mejillas al borde de la ira.

— Tranquilízate… si querías que te explicara eso debiste preguntarlo desde el principio —Exclamó con la misma calma el de capucha blanca mientras él rubio permanecía con un tic en el ojo — Bueno… en primera deben sentirse extraños con todo esto… y es cierto que esto es poco común y lo admito, nada agradable en la mayoría de los casos —Expresó mirando a ambos chicos alternadamente.

— Pero… los case porque así lo quisieron sus padres, o mejor dicho madres, ya que sus padres no parecían muy convencidos —Explicó virando su vista al patriarca Hyuga que no se molesto en evadir la mirada del mas pequeño.

— ¿Quieres decir que fuiste tú quien nos caso? —Preguntó bastante asombrado él portador del kyuubi.

— Claro, soy más viejo de lo que parezco —Comentó con algo de orgullo el de ropas blancas — Pero si llegas a llamarme o insinuar que soy viejo no respondo —Amenazó con una voz gélida asustando al joven ninja.

— Entendí… de veras —Exclamó asustado el gennin

— Entonces… ¿e-es cierto que estamos c-ca-casados? —Intervino la Hyuga bastante sonrojada y nerviosa por su propia pregunta.

— Por supuesto, pero claro no podían decirles nada a ustedes hasta que cumplieran cierta edad —Respondió con mas calma él de la pelota.

— ¿Y eso por que? —Preguntó entre molesto y curioso él joven Uzumaki.

— Bueno, en primera porque siendo unos niños no comprenderían el significado real de estar casados —Habló con su tono de costumbre — Segundo; porque aunque la ceremonia fue realizada hace varios años la única forma de que todo concluya oficialmente es cuando los poderes ambos comienzan a despertar —Explicó él de túnicas blancas ganándose una mirada de confusión por parte del rubio.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? No entiendo —Comentó él de marcas zorrunas con su rostro evidenciando la ignorancia a las palabras del "niño", él cual simplemente negó con la cabeza en señal de rendición.

— Lo que quiero decir es que ustedes están casados desde el mismo instante en que nacieron, aunque realmente fue un poco antes pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que esa unión pueden romperla o consumarla —Explicó nuevamente él misterioso chico.

— Con… ¿Quién? —Murmuró él Uzumaki con la misma expresión de antes logrando que a los Hyuga resbalara una gota de sudor por su sien.

— Consumarla, es decir que acepten la unión sellándola de alguna forma —Habló intentando ser mas claro — Me refiero a una muestra de afecto como un beso o algo mas —Expresó con un tono mas serio al ver la reacción del chico y adelantándose a otra torpe pregunta.

— ¿Entonces quiere decir que podemos cancelar todo esto si queremos? —Interrogó emocionado él joven shinobi sin notar la desilusión de la de su "esposa".

— Básicamente si, pero para eso tendrías que encontrar a alguien que te ame y te demuestre que su amor es sincero y verdadero, que esta dispuesta a todo incluso dar su vida por ti si es necesario —Respondió seriamente él de la pelota.

— Ese no es problema, ¡yo se quien es esa persona! —Exclamó sin contener su emoción él chico, mientras la Hyuga se hundía más en su tristeza.

— ¿Enserio? —Inquirió con sarcasmo él de capa blanca sacando al ninja hiperactivo de su fantasía — Ten mucho cuidado, porque si te equivocas no solo terminaras dañándote a ti mismo, si no, en el proceso prácticamente todos los que conoces pagarían el precio —Advirtió algo divertido al ver la expresión del poseedor de los ojos azules

— ¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso? —Preguntó temeroso por las palabras del de la capa blanca.

— Tú sabes bien a que me refiero, si te equivocas _el_ tarde o temprano se saldrá de control y créeme que no será el único que lo hará y si eso pasa… bueno… solo digamos que no será nada agradable para los que los rodean —Exclamó con una media sonrisa la cual no se noto debido a la capa.

Por su parte él Uzumaki había quedado en silencio, acaso él sabia la verdad sobre él, y dijo que si se equivocaba al escoger _el_ se saldría de control, entonces… ¿Qué hacer?

— Piénsenlo… es su decisión —Comentó en un ademán de irse pero fue detenido.

— ¿Por qué me amenazas con esto? ¿¡Acaso quieres que acepte las cosas por la fuerza! —Gritó molesto sin notar como esas palabras hirieron en lo más profundo a la heredera Hyuga.

Era obvio que reaccionara así, después de todo nunca la tomo en cuenta, era invisible para él, y además él siempre estuvo enamorado de Sakura Haruno, porque iba a aceptar estar con ella así de repente.

— No te estoy obligando a nada… te di una salida o ¿no? —Inquirió él de la pelota con bastante seriedad — Solo te dije que lo pensaras bien antes de hacer algo de lo que podrías arrepentirte —Argumentó sin perder su pose seria.

— Pero… si alguno de ustedes tiene alguna duda puede simplemente abrir los pergaminos que les di, hay encontraran no solo las respuestas que buscan, si no también un basto conocimiento ninja, considérenlo como mi regalo de bodas —Exclamó antes de desvanecerse del lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto es un idiota y todos los sabemos asi que porque sorprenderse?... pobre Hinata le tocara sufrir... por unos cuantos capis, pero esto no es nada con lo que veran mas adelante... T.T resibi amenazas por un capi en especifico... pido por adelantado que no sean tan agresivos... <strong>

**sayo!**


	3. ¿Secretos?

**lo prometido es deuda...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: ¿Secretos?<strong>

La tarde recaía en la poderosa aldea de konoha, los tonos naranjas poco a poco comenzaban a cubrir las que antes fueron blancas nubes empujadas por el viento, al igual que el cielo que fue azulado poco a poco cambio la textura de su apariencia.

Dentro de un pequeño departamento, algo maltratado por la parte de afuera, pero por dentro se podía observar un modesto lugar, con un gran contraste de la parte de afuera, mostrando un apartamento bastante bien cuidado.

En el, un chico rubio, de ojos azules y con tres marcas en sus mejillas con formas de bigotes de zorro daba vueltas en círculos mientras trataba de asimilar lo que momentos antes se le había informado.

¡Estaba casado! Sus padres lo habían arreglado todo incluso antes de que ambos nacieran, ¿Qué no pensaron el daño que les causarían a ambos?, no estaba seguro, pero creía que Hinata debería estar como él, aunque sin hacer tanto escándalo claro, pero seguramente ella también tenia a alguien "especial" y ahora los planes de los dos estaban arruinados, ¿Cómo le diría a Sakura que ya tenia esposa?

Esta mas que claro que ella siempre lo rechazo, pero con esto todo lo que, según él, había progresado se iba a la basura.

Por otro lado, estaba también el como se lo dirían al resto de sus amigos, si bien habían acordado el no decir nada hasta que cumplieran cierta edad, también estaba el no decir nada y hacer como que nada paso, eso claro en caso de que el "matrimonio" se disolviera y continuaran las cosas como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero eso lo llevaba a su siguiente problema, si bien les dijo que si encontraban a alguien mas que los amara mas que a ninguna otra cosa el matrimonio se rompía, también le advirtió que si no era así todo seria mucho peor si "el" se salía de control.

Seguía dando vueltas en círculos como animal enjaulado, jalando de sus rubios cabellos con frustración y molestia, ¿Por qué la vida jugaba de esa manera con él?

Salio de sus pensamientos al sentir a alguien dentro de su casa y retomo una postura seria.

— ¿Qué quieres? —Preguntó de forma molesta él rubio.

Un sujeto de capucha y mascara apareció de entre las sombras del departamento de manera tranquila.

— Hokage-sama solicita su presencia —Anunció sin mas él enmascarado.

Perfecto, mas problemas, pero después de analizarlo un poco recordó lo que le dijo su "querido suegro".

— Dile al viejo que iré de inmediato… yo también necesito hablar con él —Respondió aun con su tono molesto — Y una cosa mas, no quiero que vuelvan a entrar así, si los descubren echarían todo a perder, ¿Quedo claro? —Inquirió de forma ruda recibiendo un asentimiento de su acompañante antes de desparecer en una explosión de humo.

Por otro lado una chica de cabellos cortos, negros con retoques azulados, piel blanca y ocelos perlas se encontraba pensativa en su habitación, aunque en su aspecto se notara tranquila, en su interior todo era un completo caos.

Admitía que se sentía inmensamente feliz por ser la esposa de Naruto, después de todo era su mas grande sueño, estar a su lado, pero por otra parte recordó que él estaba perdidamente enamorado de su compañera de equipo y en medio de su discusión cuando se les dio la noticia de su "matrimonio" él pregunto por una forma de disolverlo, eso era lo que mas le lastimaba, Naruto no sentía lo mismo por ella y retenerlo por la fuerza solo lo lastimaría a la larga.

Suspiró, no tenia caso hacerse de falsas ilusiones, Naruto no la amaba, él amaba a su compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruno era la única chica para él y con todo el dolor del mundo, si había una forma de romper ese compromiso, ella lo apoyaría en todo para que él fuera feliz con la chica que ama.

Pero entre sus pensamientos aun una pregunta rondaba por su mente, ¿Quién era a quien tanto mencionaron durante su charla? Lo único que sabia era que se referían como _el_, pero fuera de eso no sabia nada y ¿Qué querían decir con que se saldría de control?, lo mejor era olvidar el tema y descansar.

La oscuridad de la noche poco a poco cubría la aldea de konoha y sus habitantes regresaban a sus casas por un merecido descanso después de sus labores diurnas, la brisa de los árboles por el danzar del viento y las nubes que poco a poco se acumulaban en el que anteriormente fue un claro azul cielo anunciaban la una pronta lluvia sobre el lugar, dentro de el edificio mas grande en dicha aldea, donde claramente se mostraba un letrero en forma de circulo con el kanji del fuego en el, la oscuridad cubría la mayor parte del despacho donde un anciano veía por su ventana a la mencionada aldea mientras fumaba su pipa.

Aspiro fuertemente de su pipa y después libero el humo de forma tranquila sabiendo perfectamente que lo estaba apunto de suceder seria toda una batalla que no sabia si podía ganar.

— Pudiste haber usado la puerta —Comentó aparentemente a la nada.

— Hoy no estoy de humor viejo hokage —La voz perteneciente a un chico resonó en respuesta.

— Escuche que fuiste a la mansión Hyuga, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —Preguntó sin apartar la vista de la aldea.

— Si sabes eso, entonces supongo que sabrás lo demás y también el porque estoy así —Definitivamente sonaba bastante irritado.

Él viejo cerró sus ojos y volteo en dirección a donde provenía la voz.

— Entiendo que estés molesto, pero eso no es algo que yo debía decirte —Se excuso él mayor.

— ¿Y Qué se supone que haga ahora? ¡Me dicen que estoy casado con Hinata y que si tomo una mala decisión _el_ podría liberarse! —Gritó hastiado y saliendo de la penumbra.

— Naruto, se que es algo difícil de asimilar, pero ten paciencia y piensa las cosas, tus padres no lo habría hecho si no creyeran que fue lo mejor para ti —Intentó calmar el sandaime al joven rubio que estaba mas que molesto con la situación.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso viejo? —Cuestionó esta vez él Uzumaki con molestia.

— Eso tienes que descubrirlo por ti mismo —Respondió él viejo fumando su pipa, irritando mas al rubio.

Había hablado de más y eso lo sabia.

"_Recuerde sandaime-sama no le diga nada de lo que le dije a Naruto, quiero que él encuentre sus propias respuestas, si no, esto no seria divertido" _

Recordó las palabras que Shiro le había dicho y también recordó el como los padres de Naruto estaban de acuerdo con lo dicho.

Él rubio estaba mas confuso que antes y claramente impaciente.

— Cambiando de tema, dime Naruto, ¿Qué tal Sasuke? —Interrogó el anciano para distraer un poco al Uzumaki.

— Sigue siendo un teme que se cree superior a todos —Respondió molesto — Con solo verlo me dan ganas de mostrarle todo lo que en verdad puedo hacer y darle una buena paliza —Concluyó lanzando un puñetazo al aire.

— Ten paciencia, si haces eso pondrías en riesgo tu misión —Advirtió algo divertido él sandaime.

— Si, si, ya se, cuando me llamaste para una gran misión, pensé que por ser un ambu me darías una misión de buscara a algún criminal de clase S o algo así, no cuidar de un teme con aires de superioridad —Se quejó él rubio con un ligero puchero.

— Lo siento, pero eras el único al que podía encargarle esta misión, cuento contigo —Habló lo mas serio que pudo, pero con algo de diversión por ver la actitud infantil del Uzumaki.

— De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana viejo hokage —Exclamó y acto seguido estallo en una explosión de humo.

"_Un__clon__de__sombra__"_ pensó al ver a Naruto desaparecer de esa forma.

Giró nuevamente posando su vista en la aldea que juro proteger, preguntándose si las decisiones de que tomaron fueron las correctas y cual será el destino de esos dos de ahora en adelante.

* * *

><p><strong>am... -volteo para todos lados como si buscara algo -... adios (?) ^^u<strong>


	4. ¿Aliados o enemigos?

**Capitulo 4: ¿Aliados o enemigos?**

Lluvia, simple, tranquila, un pequeño regalo de la naturaleza para los seres vivos que habitan el planeta, el caer de las finas y delicadas gotas de una pequeña llovizna era visualizada de dos diferentes formas en dos sectores de la reconocida aldea de Konoha, una de las mas poderosas dentro del mundo ninja.

Por una parte una chica de cabellera negro azulada, orbes perlas y piel blanca como la porcelana veía la pequeña capa de agua en forma de gotas que caía en la parte trasera de su casa.

Desde su ventana vigilaba atenta el jardín que una vez perteneció a su madre y ahora era ella quien lo cuidaba con esmero, o por lo menos eso era lo que intentaba ya que su mente divagaba en la charla que tuvieron ella y él chico del que se había enamorado con su padre.

Estaba inmensamente feliz de saber que era su esposa, pero triste al darse cuenta que pensar en eso era egoísta sabiendo que él esta enamorado de otra chica, y como su esposa ella debía apoyarlo en todo, aun sabiendo que de hacerlo lo perdería para siempre.

El rollo que mantenía en sus manos comenzaba a arrojarse de tantas veces que lo había apretado con fuerza cada vez que pensaba en eso. Tal vez ese pergamino tendría alguna pista de cómo arreglar todo ese embrollo.

Lenta y temerosamente comenzó a abrirlo, no sabia si su temor era por que fuera una trampa o porque si lo leía y encontraba una forma de que Naruto y ella fuera libres del compromiso y él corría a brazos de Sakura al terminar.

Suspiro, no, no tenia que pensar en eso, su felicidad era la de ella y por esa razón no debía temer, tomando la confianza suficiente abrió el pergamino completamente y al hacerlo una explosión de humo cubrió el lugar.

La Hyuga mantenía una posición de combate con su el estilo de su clan y doujutsu activo intentando visualizar algún rastro de ataque, pero en su lugar observo a una pequeña figura entre el humo que poco a poco se disperso dejando claramente a la vista a una chica de cabellos blancos en dos coletas, ocelos verdes y de una apariencia de una niña de entre 10 a 12 años, sentada tranquilamente en la cama de la primogénita Hyuga.

—Hola, pequeña ninfa —Saludó la niña con una sonrisa divertida.

Hinata no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, ¿Quién era esa niña? Y ¿Por qué la llamo pequeña ninfa? En todo caso… ¿Qué era una ninfa?

— ¿Di-disculpa? —Pronunció confundida la de cabellera negra.

En otro sector de la aldea un chico de cabellos rubios, ojos azules y tres singulares marcas en sus mejillas parecidas a los bigotes de algún animal, se encontraba en su habitación dando vueltas de un lugar a otro como fiera enjaulada observando el pequeño pergamino que se debatía entre tomar o no.

Desesperado por sus propias acciones y su impotencia se detuvo alborotándose su cabellera aun más de lo que ya estaba, un grito de frustración se escapo de sus labios seguido de un suspiro cansado.

Finalmente camino al papel y decidido a enfrentar lo que fuera que contuviera, nuevamente dudo al levantar un poco el borde, ¿Y si no había esperanzas para él? ¿Y si resultaba que al final tenia que aceptar todo y rendirse a ese destino? o ¿si había una solución y podía salir de esa?, con lo ultimo en mente recobro su confianza, seguro que Hinata tampoco quería algo como eso, estar casado con quien no quieres, pero ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Hinata tenia a un chico que le guste?

Sacudió la cabeza al preguntarse eso, ni él supo porque lo hizo, tal vez solo curiosidad ya que no conocía mucho de ella que digamos, aprovecharía esos días libres que tenían antes del examen chunin y dado que su "querido suegro" le dio la orden de que tenia que visitarlos los próximos días y pasar algo de tiempo dentro del territorio del clan Hyuga podía aprovecharlos bien.

Nuevamente suspiro, se abofeteó tratando de concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer en lugar de perderse en el hilo de sus pensamientos nuevamente, finalmente abrió el pergamino por completo y al igual que con Hinata una explosión de humo cubrió el lugar, pero este se disperso de manera mas rápida dejando ver al joven en pose de pelea y con un kunai en mano.

Lo que vio al dispersarse el humo lo dejo perplejo, no era ni mas ni menos que una rara criatura de aspecto tierno con una apariencia de un lindo zorro blanco con unas extrañas extensiones parecidas a las orejas de un conejo con bordes rosas, tres puntos rojos cerca de estos y un par de aros dorados, saliendo de sus propias orejas, con un circulo en su espalda y un rostro parecido a los de los muñecos de felpa.

—Pero que… —Murmuró Naruto sorprendido por la pequeña criatura que no media mas que cualquier muñeco promedio.

—Vaya, al fin abriste el pergamino, creí que nunca lo harías —Él rubio escucho una voz dentro de su cabeza e intento encontrar al dueño de ella.

— ¿Quién es? Sal de donde estés —Ordenó volviendo a su pose de combate.

—Tranquilízate, soy yo —Profirió la extraña vocecita y la vista del chico paro en el pequeño zorro —Me llamo Kyubey, tu debes ser Naruto —Comentó meneando su cabeza de forma interrogatorio pero sin mover los labios o abrir su hocico.

— ¿Tú...? ¿Cómo es que te escucho si ni abres la boca ni nada? —Interrogó un aterrado Naruto en una esquina señalándolo con su dedo índice.

Kyubey lo observo confundido.

—Se llama telepatía, me comunico contigo a través de tu cerebro también puedo hacer que otros convencen de esta manera, claro eso siempre y cuando este dentro de mi rango —Respondió el animalito.

— ¿Y quién eres o qué eres? —Cuestionó nuevamente Naruto.

—Bueno… sobre eso… —

—Lo siento, me disculpo Hinata-sama —Habló la niña de cabellos blancos con una leve reverencia —Yo soy su nueva compañera —Sonrió de forma prepotente señalándose a si misma con el pulgar.

— ¿C-compañera? —Murmuró aun en estado de shock.

—Exacto, soy una shinigami, pero no me gusta que llamen así —Declaro claramente molesta.

— ¿Shinigami? —Repitió con miedo.

La shinigami lo noto.

—No se preocupe no voy a dañarla ni llevarme su alma, ya le dije que soy su compañera, además no tengo ese poder, a pesar de ser shinigami fui creada de un modo… diferente —Explicó de una forma sonriente pero sin darle importancia al asunto.

— ¿Creada? —Preguntó nuevamente la Hyuga.

La invocación entrecerró la mirada.

—Empieza a molestarme que solo repita lo que digo —

—L-lo siento… —Susurró avergonzada.

La extraña suspiro.

—Esta bien, yo también lo siento, y si, fui creada por Shiro-sama y a pesar de no ser una shinigami como el resto no quiere decir que no pueda matar, mis poderes se basan en drenado de energía y puedo hacerlo sin que el enemigo lo note y para cuando lo haga… pues todo habrá acabado —Comentó de forma sádica que Hinata sintió algo de temor pero algo llego a su mente.

— ¿Dijiste Shiro-sama? ¿Acaso es el mismo que nos caso a Naruto-kun y a mí? —Interrogó nuevamente la Hyuga.

—El mismo, pero toma diferentes formas y es difícil saber como referirse a él —Miró a través de la ventana la lluvia y las nubes oscuras en el cielo.

— ¿Diferentes formas? —La shinigami volteo con molestia —L-lo siento… —

—A veces es un joven, otras un adulto, pero la mayoría del tiempo se la vive con la apariencia de un niño, es difícil saber cual es su verdadera apariencia de esa forma —Exclamó revolviéndose su blanca cabellera.

—Pero… —Comenzó nuevamente la Hyuga llamando la atención de su compañera —Dijiste que eras mi compañera… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Cuestionó con más confianza.

— ¡Ah!, eso… Shiro-sama nos nombro sus "compañeros"… pero la verdad sospecho que mas bien nos coloco esos términos para no llamarnos sirvientes —Respondió con un aura oscura y con una mano en la pared de una esquina.

Hinata rió de forma nerviosa pero logro preguntar.

— ¿Sirvientes? ¿Por qué? No lo creo necesario —

—Al parecer a un no lo entienden… usted y su esposo, al igual que todo lo que los rodea no son mas que un experimento, pura diversión de Shiro-sama —Exclamó sorprendiendo a la Hyuga.

— ¿¡Un juego! —Bramó molesto Naruto al escuchar las palabras del zorro.

—Sigo sin entender el porque los humanos reaccionan de esa manera, las emociones son algo extrañas y complicadas —Comentó el animalito ladeando su cabeza.

Naruto lo miro rabioso.

— ¿¡Y cómo se supone que reaccione! ¡Acabas de decirme que ese mocoso solo nos esta ultimando para su diversión! —Definitivamente estaba fuera de si.

—Es por eso que no lo entiendo, ustedes tienen mascotas, ganado y utilizan a muchos otros animales de este planeta, la única diferencia es que ellos no tienen libertad y ustedes pueden hacer algo, Shiro-sama organizo todo esto pero quiere que todo fluya por su propia cuenta y que ustedes sean quien tomen las decisiones sobre eso, nosotros solo estamos para observar y ser una guía con las habilidades que surgirán en ustedes, pero no tenemos ni debemos interferir —Explicó el del circulo en la espalda.

—Espera, durante todo el tiempo hablas en plural, eso quiere decir ¿Qué Hinata también tiene un compañero? —

—Exacto, tanto usted como su esposo tienen un compañero asignado como guía que estaba sellado dentro del pergamino y creo que él también lo ha abierto —Exclamó la shinigami sonriente.

Hinata no pudo evitar una mueca de preocupación mientras su vista giraba en dirección a la casa del rubio.

—Se ve que lo quiere mucho —Comentó la niña logrando un rojo intenso en su ama.

— ¡Shi-chan! —Chilló la ruborizada Hyuga.

— ¡No me llame Shi! —Gritó con furia asustando a la de ocelos perlas —Lo odio —Murmuró haciendo un puchero.

—P-Perdón… pero… ¿Cómo quieres que te llame entonces? —Cuestionó la primogénita Hyuga.

—Nory —Respondió sonriente —Son las siglas que tenia mi proyecto al ser creada, New Organism Revitalizador Young…N-O-R-Y —

La chica de cabellos negros quedo confundida por la extraña explicación, pero sonrió dulcemente

—Muy bien, Nori-chan —

Nory también sonrió.

—De acuerdo, le ayudare a atrapar a su hombre Hinata-sama —Declaró de forma enérgica.

—P-pero… creí que no tenias permitido interferir —Replicó nerviosa y ruborizada.

—De hecho la orden textualmente fue "No quiero que haya interferencia de su parte, no les den consejos sobre que hacer y no les den ninguna opinión sobre cual es la mejor decisión" pero nunca dijo que no podía darle consejos para verse mas linda —Dijo sonriente.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás? —Cuestionó Kyubey.

—No lo se, pero grandiosa ayuda resultaste ser y el pergamino también —Se quejo él rubio al no tener nada con que solucionar su problema.

—Ya te lo dije, no podemos interferir, la decisión que tomes, debes hacerla tú solo —Contestó el zorro.

—Lo mejor será que vaya a dormir, mañana va a ser un largo día —Comentó él dueño del Kyuubi dirigiéndose a su habitación.

El animalito solo lo contemplo mientras lo veía de forma curiosa, de verdad no entendía a los humanos y su comportamiento, pero lo que menos entendía era eso que llamaban emociones, todo eso era complicado e inútil ya que nublan el juicio, definitivamente esa experiencia podía servirle para conocer mas de sus costumbres y sus sentimientos.

* * *

><p><strong>y la parte introductoria se cierra... apartir del proximo cap empezara la verdadera historia...<strong>

**sayo!**


	5. ¿Enemigo?

**bien, les traigo el capi 5... porque?... ps nada en especial solo me dio la gana subirlo y ya...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: ¿Enemigo?<strong>

La lluvia había cesado y con ella un largo día termino y otro se preparaba, dentro de sus respectivas habitaciones cada uno de los ahora "esposos" descansaban tranquilamente después de un largo y agotador día, cada uno buscando sus propias respuestas e intentando buscar la solución a sus problemas.

Dentro de la mente del chico de rubia cabellera se encontraba un malhumorado ser, con aspecto de zorro naranja con nueve colas, el cual no paraba de gruñir todo el tiempo.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes pulgas? —Preguntó una diminuta figura a espaldas del zorro obligándolo a girar para ver a su visitante.

—Tú… —Masculló con rabia al ver al chico — ¡Maldito tramposo! —Gritó lanzándose contra él pero una especie de tela apareció de la nada atándolo de todas partes impidiéndole moverse.

— ¿No son pulgas? Entonces debe ser rabia —Comentó él infante de forma bromista irritando aun más al zorro.

—Desgraciado… —

—Cuida ese hocico Kyuubi —Exclamó él niño cambiando su semblante a uno serio.

— ¡Me engañaste! —Vociferó realmente molesto.

—Yo no te engañe —Respondió tranquilamente él niño —El trato era simple, te liberaba de esa prisión y convivías con él chico compartiendo tu chacra y quien cediera al final se quedaba con el cuerpo —Recordó con semblante despreocupado.

—Pero ahora que sabe todo lo de la niña y lo que tienes preparado cambia mucho —Él Kyuubi parecía realmente molesto pero su tono fue mas extraño.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo de perder contra un niño? —Cuestionó burlón

— ¡Insolente! —Gritó tratando inútilmente de liberarse —Yo soy el todo poderoso Kyuubi no le temo a nada y menos a un niño —Aseguró

— ¿En serio? ¿Entonces qué es? ¿No me digas que después de tantos años te estas encariñando y lo que no quieres es que salga herido por alguna razón? —Continuó con su misma pose.

—Por supuesto que no —Argumentó el bijuu.

—Has cambiado kyuubi —El zorro lo observo receloso —Recuerdo que cuando te saque estabas feliz y deseoso de destruir todo, incluso trataste de atacarme, pero esta vez fue diferente, me atacaste pero por razones distintas… te lo dije ¿No? El chacra de ese niño es especial y creo que incluso a ti, te ha influenciado —

— ¡No bromees conmigo, yo soy el kyuubi, soy la encarnación del odio, si lo he soportado es porque tu estúpido sello no me permite devorarlo y tengo que hacer las cosas a tu manera! —La furia había estallado dentro de él, tratando de liberarse para devorarlo.

Él niño rió divertido.

—Kyuubi, Kyuubi, Kyuubi —Repitió negando con la cabeza —Sabes perfectamente que ese sello dejo de ser efectivo hace mucho, si aun no tomas posesión de él es por el miedo de enfrentar nuevamente a sus padres o tal vez… porque ya te acostumbraste a él y realmente llegaste a apreciarlo —Comentó desvaneciéndose del lugar y liberando al zorro de su captura el cual soltó un enorme rugido.

—Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie y no he sido influenciado por ningún humano, tomare el control de este cuerpo y te derrotare en tu propio juego —La mirada afilada que poseía se encontraba llena de decisión y furia por la conversación.

La fría noche por fin dio paso a una agradable mañana, nada que ver con la oscura y tormentosa noche del día anterior, todo parecía en clama, la tranquilidad podía encontrarse en cualquier parte, bueno menos en dos hogares.

En la mansión Hyuga todo se asimilaba al resto pero las inconformidades entre los miembros de ambas ramas estaban a flor de piel después de la noticia de que la heredera del clan estaba "casada" con él demonio de las nueve colas.

Hinata aun no se acostumbraba a su nueva "guardia" que no dejaba de bombardearla con preguntas como una niñita de guardería, afortunadamente para ella no estaba sola y su familia podía evitar algunas cosas aunque las preguntas incomodas continuaban, parecía no importarle que todos la vieran de forma extraña o de forma amenazante.

Suspiró, al menos tendría paz en el lugar a donde se dirigía, ya que ese sitio siempre fue tranquilo.

Llego al lugar del encuentro predeterminado con anterioridad por su sensei, aun estaba bastante molesto y pensativo como para notar las miradas interrogantes de sus compañeros de equipo.

Ni siquiera había peleado con Sasuke o propuesto salir a la chica de cabellos rosas cosa que los tenia realmente intrigados, a pesar de que él Uchiha trataba de disimularlo no podía evitar preguntarse que le pasaba.

Gritó una maldición al aire mientras se revolvía sus cabellos extrañando mas a sus compañeros.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa Naruto? —Inquirió su compañera harta de verlo actuar como un idiota… bueno mas de lo usual.

— ¿Eh? Ah no nada, es solo que no entiendo en que se puede entretener tanto Kakashi-sensei como para llegar siempre tan tarde —Mintió rezando para que le creyeran.

—Yo tampoco se como puede llegar a ser tan irresponsable —Comentó la Haruno sin creerle mucho al rubio.

Para alivio de él antes de que su amiga volviera a abrir la boca para preguntar algo mas apareció su sensei con unas hojas en mano.

Después de su patética excusa del gato negro y la viejita les entrego los papeles con las indicaciones sobre los exámenes chunin advirtiéndoles que si no se sentían capases podrían dejarlo pasar e intentarlo para la próxima.

Fue un alivio para Naruto que les otorgaran el resto del día libre no se sentía con ánimos de realizar alguna misión y además aun tenia que visitar a su "suegro" como habían acordado, seria una larga semana.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se despidió de ambos compañeros en su intento de evitar preguntas pero no contó con que su alumno-rival lo abordara junto a su equipo con la idea de jugar a los ninjas.

Las burlas de su mayor rival no se hicieron esperar y después de irse al rubio no le quedo de otra que aceptar, pero apenas y lo hizo un ninja extraño secuestro a la niña y rápidamente comenzó una persecución y a pesar de lograr rescatarla el sujeto escapo.

Apenas logro quitarse al trío de encima se dirigió a los territorios Hyuga donde se suponía debería estar desde hace ya unas horas.

En cuanto llego fue conducido con el líder del clan, Hiashi parecía no tener la paciencia suficiente como para esperar por una resolución y las preguntas sobre ¿Cómo toma la situación? y ¿Qué piensa hacer? no se hicieron esperar claro que Naruto no se quedo atrás con el mal genio y no dio una respuesta clara.

—Entiendo… en tal caso creo que lo mejor será que vengas aquí por lo menos una vez al día y permanezcas un tiempo dentro del clan —Comentó seriamente el Hyuga, pero por su tono pareció mas una orden.

— ¿No cree que seria muy sospechoso que yo viniera todos los días? —Interrogó con el seño fruncido el rubio.

—Como esperaba de un cazador anbu —Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa —No deberías sorprenderte, al ser mi yerno tengo que saber todo sobre ti —Expresó Hiashi sin cambiar de pose.

—Así que me ha estado vigilando —Comentó el Uzumaki restándole importancia.

—Volviendo al tema, no creo que el venir aquí sin ser visto sea un problema para ti o ¿Si? —Inquirió el mayor.

—Muy bien… pero aun no entiendo el ¿Por qué tengo que venir aquí? —

—Si quieres obtener las respuestas que buscas debes buscar donde puedes hallarlas —Exclamó una tercera voz.

Ambos giraron sus rostros encontrándose con un pequeño zorro blanco con rojo, el cual camino de forma despreocupada al rubio y subió a su hombro.

— ¿Dónde demonios estabas? —Cuestionó él chico al zorro con molestia.

—Fui a investigar un poco, quería saber si este lugar es tan interesante como _él_ lo dijo —Respondió de forma natural.

— ¿Él es tu compañero? —Preguntó el castaño observando al zorro.

—Si, pero esa es otra historia, ¿Qué quisiste decir con lo de hace un momento? —Volvió al preguntar al animal.

—Si quieres saber si continuar o no con tu matrimonio debes investigar las ventajas y desventajas y comparar cual es la mejor opción —

—Hablas como si se tratara de un negocio —Reprendió Naruto.

— ¿No lo es? —Inquirió Kyubei un tanto confuso.

—Por supuesto que no, se supone que casarse es… bueno, es… cuando —El sonrojo de sus mejillas comenzó como algo pequeño y termino extendiéndose por todo su rostro.

—Es una unión de dos seres de sexos opuestos con el fin de tener compañía y procrear a su descendencia —Al chico de ojos azules no le agrado mucho la forma en la que el animal lo describió —Esa es la definición que tengo, pero he notado que muchos lo hacen por conveniencia en cuanto fines monetarios o con el fin de ganar poder, creí que este era el caso —

La mandibula del rubio se tensó al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, empuñó con fuerza sus manos y su mirada era de enfado, kyubei tenia razón y se lo había dicho la noche anterior, todo eso no era mas que un juego, entonces ¿Qué hacer?

—Dejaremos esta charla para después, pero tu compañero tiene razón si quieres respuestas deberías buscarlas —Hiashi se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a la ventana tenía que ser paciente o si no solo causaría mas problemas —Hinata esta en el jardín en el lado este de la mansión, se encuentra con su hermana ¿Por qué no vas con ella? —La pregunta sonó mas como una orden que como consejo.

El rubio miro furioso al poseedor del byakugan pero después de meditarlo unos segundos decidió seguir el "consejo" del Hyuga.

Muchas preguntas sin respuesta rodeaban la mente de Naruto y en especial las palabras "juego", "conveniencia", "poder" eran las que mas repasaba en su mente.

—_Oye chico, parece que te están obligando a estar con esa Hyuga_ —Comentó una maléfica voz en la mente del joven.

—_No quiero escuchar algo como eso viniendo de ti_ —Masculló dentro de sí.

—_Solo te digo lo que veo, no te están dejando muchas alternativas, prácticamente te están diciendo que la aceptes y que aceptes tu destino de estar con esa mocosa_ —Resonó esa voz en su mente.

—_ ¡Ja! Y ¿Desde cuando al gran kyuubi le interesa lo que me pase?_ —

—_Mocoso estoy diciéndote que no tienes que aceptar, vamos juntos podemos acabar con quien sea, no tenemos porque seguir las ordenes de nadie, terminemos con todos_ —Sugirió la lúgubre voz del zorro de nueve colas.

—_No caeré en eso zorro_ —Comentó el rubio con seriedad.

—_Te estoy dando la oportunidad de vengarte de todos aquellos que te maltrataron y tener lo que quisieras_ —Musitó con furia la bestia.

—_No lo necesito y además…_ —

Sus pensamientos fueron cortados de golpe, siguió las indicaciones que le habían dado para llegar al lugar donde estaba su "esposa" pero al llegar no se espero verla de esa forma.

Siempre la vio como alguien rara y sombría, pero ahora se encontraba con lo que parecían ser unas pequeñas tijeras de jardinería arreglando un pequeño árbol, vestía una yukata blanca con bordes florales en tonalidades naranjas, amarillas y rojas, su rostro era claramente iluminado por el sol y su rostro denotaba una pequeña y calida sonrisa de manera que denotaba su gusto por lo que hacía.

Por un momento Naruto se quedo estático observándola y mas aun al ver como su sonrisa creció un poco mas y como de forma casi maternal ayudo a su hermana que había llegado con otra planta y al parecer preguntando por indicaciones de que cuidados darle.

—Se ve tan linda —Comentó una infantil voz a su derecha sacándolo de sus pensamientos de golpe causando un sonrojo en él.

—Y-yo… no… bueno… si, pero no… este —Se había trabado con sus propias palabras, ¿Cómo termino en esa situación?

Al parecer ella lo ignoro ya que suspiro de forma soñadora.

—Esa yukata si que resalta su belleza —Exclamó sin despegar su vista de la Hyuga —Y vaya que no necesita algo como maquillaje, su piel es tan blanca y pura que resalta por si sola —Siguió con su juego observando de reojo las reacciones del rubio.

La curiosidad lo venció y su vista se dirigió de nuevo a la chica y comprobó las palabras de la extraña, realmente Hinata se veía linda, tal vez mas que Sakura, se abofeteo mentalmente, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensado?

— ¿Quién eres? —Interrogó Naruto a la niña.

— ¿Yo? Soy la compañera de Hinata-sama, puede llamarme Nory, mucho gusto —Respondió sonriente la albina.

— ¿Nori-chan? —Repitió pensativo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó curiosa la shinigami.

—No es nada, tengo que hablar con Hinata —Exclamó dirigiéndose a la chica.

—Se supone que no debemos interferir en ningún sentido ¿Lo has olvidado? —Argumentó el zorro de forma seria.

— ¿Qué? Yo no interferí en nada, solo pensaba en voz alta, nunca nos prohibió hacer algo así y tampoco prohibió que demos algunos consejos de belleza, o "accidentalmente" lograr un ambiente romántico —Se defendió la pequeña sonriente, como si acabara de jugar una bromita blanca.

—Siempre has sido buena encontrando los huecos en los contratos, pero no puedes interferir en su decisión final —Comentó kyubei con su tono inexpresivo de siempre.

Por otra parte en un sitio completamente oscuro iluminado tenuemente por un resplandor azulado se encontraba un niño de túnicas blancas frente a la esfera que producía esa luz mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Nory… fue bueno que contemplara sus "interferencias" ahora el juego real comienza —Su sonrisa crece y en la esfera se muestran varias imágenes.

Naruto luchando contra un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos platas, los genin reunidos en una sala, un chico de cabellos rojos frente a los dos con una expresión de pocos amigos, Naruto contra un chico de cabellera castaña y ojos felinos y un cachorro de un perro blanco, Hinata expulsando un chacra azulino brillante, Naruto y Hinata mostrando unos extraños ojos, Hinata contra el chico castaño de ojos perla, Naruto contra el chico de cabellos rojos de la arena, la aldea semidestruida, una versión mayor de ambos donde Sasuke cargaba a Hinata en brazos y un furioso Naruto frente a ellos y finalmente un hombre de capa negra con nubes rojas y una mascara naranja con un solo agujero.

—Ahora veamos si puedes cambiar los acontecimientos… quiero ver que me sorprendas Naruto, hazlo divertido —Comentó él niño sosteniendo la esfera girándola nuevamente riendo de una forma infantil.

* * *

><p><strong>para aquellos que lean mi fic "Historias del corazon" les aviso que mañana o el lunes subo el capi final... sayo!<strong>


	6. ¿Deseo?

**hola! bien les traigo una nueva conti, espero que les guste...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: ¿Deseo?<strong>

El perfume de las flores y el ambiente tranquilo del pequeño jardín siempre mantenían a la joven Hyuga aislada del resto del mundo, para ella estar en ese lugar era como transportarse a otro mundo, cuando se encontraba en ese lugar nadie la molestaba, incluso su padre rara vez llegaba a interrumpir el tiempo en el que Hinata permanecía así.

Era el único momento en el que podía convivir con su hermana menor sin la presión de quien era la mejor para el liderato del clan y le agradaba ser ella quien le enseñara a Hanabi sobre como cuidar adecuadamente de cada planta.

—Hinata —Dio un respingo y sus pómulos adquirieron un tono rojizo al reconocer al dueño de esa voz detrás de ella.

—Na-Naruto-kun —Susurró la chica encarando al Uzumaki.

—Hola, tu casa si que es grande, casi me pierdo —Comentó algo nervioso, aun le rondaba la mente la forma en que la encontró.

—S-si… —Asintió la Hyuga nerviosa, ahora recordaba que su padre le había dicho que tenia que visitar por una semana su casa antes de los exámenes chunin para conocer al clan, y claro después de estos darle una respuesta de su "matrimonio".

— ¿Vi-viniste a ver a mi padre? —Preguntó tímidamente.

—Si, pero no era a él a quien quería ver realmente —Respondió volteando a otro lado —Q-quiero decir, que quería hablar contigo… digo sobre lo que nos impusieron nuestros padres —Explicaba nerviosamente pero ante lo último bajo su tono de voz.

Hinata entristeció al recordar que el rubio no conoció a sus padres, pero también al intuir a donde los llevaría esa conversación. De pronto recordó algo muy importante, Hanabi pudo haberlos escuchado, pero cuando la busco con la mirada ya no estaba, al parecer se fue cuando Naruto llego.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Inquirió el de ojos zafiro.

—N-no, no es nada, ¿Qué querías saber? —Cuestionó tratando de sonar tranquila.

—Bueno… según entendí la niña que anda por hay es tu compañera —

—Si, s-se llama Nory —

—Lo se —Hinata se sorprendió —Ella me lo dijo —Se apresuró a agregar.

Hubo un raro silencio entre los dos antes de que el chico lo rompiera.

—Hinata —Comenzó seriamente —Esa niña no te dijo nada de cómo romper nuestro… bueno… tu sabes —Hinata bajó su mirada triste, lo sabia, pero escucharlo de él era otra cosa.

—N-no, solo me dijo lo que ya sabíamos —

Naruto se mantuvo observando a la chica con su cabeza gacha, pensó que ella estaría triste y frustrada como él, eso lo llevo a recordar en la conclusión a la que había llegado la noche anterior.

—Hinata, tú… bueno… ¿Hay alguien que te guste? —Interrogó de forma nerviosa, después de todo él no era alguien quien se la pasara preguntando cosas como esa a los demás.

La Hyuga enrojeció por completo al escuchar su pregunta.

—Oye, Hinata ¿Estas bien?, estas toda roja, ¿No tienes fiebre? —Interrogó el Uzumaki colocando su mano en la frente de la heredera.

—N-no es nada, no te preocupes Naruto-kun —Respondió alejándose unos pasos de él.

Naruto no quedo muy convencido pero mejor decidió no hacer más preguntas, de verdad esa chica era rara.

—Y bien… ¿Me vas a responder? —Insistió, aunque ni él mismo supo porque.

—B-b-bueno… si, hay alguien —Respondió evitando ver al chico a la cara.

— ¿En serio? —Espera cualquier cosa menos eso, bueno tal vez no, y seguramente era Sasuke, pero recordó que ella nunca estuvo entre todo el club de fans del Uchiha.

—Él es alguien que siempre me ha gustado… desde la academia, aunque no muchos lo toman en serio él se esfuerza mucho por que lo reconozcan, además siempre se preocupa por los demás, para mi es alguien muy importante y es la persona que mas admiro —Confesó reuniendo todo el valor que tenia.

Naruto se quedo sorprendido, nunca pensó que Hinata fuera a decir algo como eso, pero ahora más que nunca sintió curiosidad por saber quien era ese chico, según dijo le gusta desde la academia, entonces debía ser uno de sus compañeros, pero ¿Quién?, bueno eso no importaba mucho ahora.

Una idea se le vino a la mente.

—Muy bien Hinata, te ayudare a estar con ese chico, aunque sea el teme de Sasuke, pero primero tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de esto —Hinata abrió sus ojos perlados totalmente sorprendida, pensó que para esas alturas ya se habría dado cuenta pero tal parecía ser que no era así, ahora creía que hablaba de Sasuke ¿Cómo llegó a esa conclusión?, bueno, después de todo era Naruto, el ninja mas despistado de Konoha.

—Supongo que estará bien, así tú estarás con Sasuke-teme y yo estaré con Sakura-chan —Ante la mención de su compañera de equipo Hinata bajo su mirada nuevamente.

Claro, a él solo le interesaba Sakura y ese matrimonio se lo estaba impidiendo.

—E-esta bien, Naruto-kun, e-encontrare la forma de romper ese trato y te ayudare con Sakura-san —Dijo sin levantar la vista.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Que bien! —Celebró feliz sin notar la tristeza de la azabache —Ya veras que lo conseguiremos Hinata —

—S-si, lo haremos —Exclamó sin muchos ánimos.

— ¿He? ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó extrañado.

—Na-nada, supongo que después de todo no me siento bien —Respondió evitando la mirada de su "esposo".

Naruto la miro de forma confusa.

—T-tengo que hablar con Nori-chan, adiós —

—Hina… — No terminó de decir su nombre cuando la chica había salido corriendo, ¿Qué ocurría con ella?, estaba mas rara que de costumbre.

— ¡Es un idiota, suéltame Kyuubei le daré una buena paliza para ver si puedo quitarle la estupidez! —Gritaba molesta la compañera de Hinata después de ver y oír la conversación.

Kyuubei se limitaba a sujetarla con su cola evitando que matara al rubio, que era lo mas seguro que pasaría.

—No puedes, no debemos interferir —Recordó tranquilamente.

—Pero se lo merece, después de todo tengo que velar por la felicidad de mi ama —Respondió la niña.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es acompañarla —Dijo sin cambiar de expresión.

—Eres fastidioso ¿Sabias? —Comentó la niña con un ligero puchero.

—De cualquier forma, creo que actuare más pronto de lo que había pensado —Dijo de forma tranquila

Nory se calmo de inmediato.

— ¿Quieres decir que usaras _eso_? —Interrogó sorprendida.

Kyuubei asintió tranquilamente.

— ¡Quiero ver! —Exclamó efusiva y con un rostro lleno de ilusión.

—Tienes que permanecer al lado de tu dueña —Expresó el zorro.

—Siempre tienes que ser un aguafiestas —Se quejó la menor.

Naruto se mantuvo un tiempo indeciso en si seguir a Hinata o no, hasta que finalmente decidió buscarla, para su mala suerte se había perdido en medio de la mansión y recorría pasillos que creía haber visto antes una y otra vez.

— ¿Cómo es que Hinata no se pierde en este lugar? —Masculló algo molesto por su situación hasta escuchar el sonido de algunas voces una de ellas le resulto familiar.

Caminó hasta llegar al origen de las voces encontrando a Hinata y a un chico de cabellos castaños largos, de ojos perlas, bastante parecido con la Hyuga.

— ¿Quién es ese chico-ttebayo? —Susurró escondido asegurándose de no ser descubierto.

—Debería dejarlo, usted no tiene posibilidad —Comentó el castaño con frialdad.

De acuerdo, era un arrogante al igual que Sasuke y seguramente era igual de molesto, pensó Naruto al escuchar sus palabras.

—Y-yo… quiero intentarlo —Apenas susurró la chica.

—No se porque se molesta en intentar algo que sabe que será inútil —

Confirmado, era tan molesto como el Uchiha. ¿Quién se creía para decirle eso a Hinata?, esperen, y ¿Si ese era el chico al que le gustaba Hinata?, de verdad ¿Cómo puede gustarle alguien que le hable de esa manera?

—Es demasiado débil —Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—Oye tú ¿Quién te crees para decir eso? —Retó el rubio saliendo de su escondite.

Ambos voltearon sorprendidos, ¿Desde cuando estaba hay? Hinata estaba sonrojada al escucharlo y verlo frente a ella, y el castaño solo pensaba frustrado en como no se había dado cuenta de que estaba hay.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Replicó el de ojos perlas.

—Yo pregunte primero —Recalcó Naruto con molestia.

—Solo dije la verdad, nadie puede escapar a su destino —Respondió con frialdad.

Su molestia aumentó.

— ¿Así? Y ¿¡Quién crees que eres para decidir eso! —Gritó molesto.

—Cada persona nace con un destino trazado y nadie puede cambiarlo, esa es la verdad —Comentó, permaneció en silencio observando al chico rubio.

Naruto estuvo a punto de gritarle o molerlo a golpes hay mismo pero una voz los freno a ambos.

—Neji-nii-san basta, por favor, Naruto-kun —Exclamó Hinata colocándose entre ambos antes de que comenzara una batalla.

— ¿Es tu hermano Hinata? —Preguntó con molestia, su propio hermano la trataba así, ¿Qué clase de familia era esa?

—N-no, él es mi primo —Respondió con timidez.

— ¿Tu primo? —Inquirió sorprendido.

—Así que él es su esposo Hinata-sama, no se como Hiashi-sama permitió algo como eso, bueno no es de extrañar que los perdedores estén con otros perdedores, después de todo es su destino —Sus insultos y cuentos del destino estaban colmando la paciencia del rubio.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —Interrogó la voz perteneciente a Hiashi Hyuga.

—P-padre —Susurró la heredera al ver al imponente patriarca.

—No es nada Hiashi-sama —Respondió tranquilamente el joven castaño.

¿No es nada? Él era peor que Sasuke, pero no se saldría con la suya.

— ¿Qué no es nada? Tú estabas —

—Naruto-kun —Llamó Hinata captando la atención del rubio que la observo negar con su cabeza.

Bufó molesto, por ahora lo dejaría así.

—No, nada —Hiashi permaneció confundido —Supongo que es hora de que me vaya —Exclamó caminando a la salida, la cual se podía ver a espaldas del líder Hyuga.

—Espero que vuelvas mañana —Más que petición eso pareció una orden del mayor.

Naruto masculló un _si_ antes de pasar por su lado.

—N-Naruto-kun —Giró levemente observando a la Hyuga algo sonrosada —Ha-hasta mañana —Dijo moviendo su mano en señal de despedida.

—Hasta mañana —Sonrió levemente causando un sonrojo mayor en la chica.

Caminó hasta la salida encontrando a Kyuubei esperándolo en la puerta, no le dio mucha importancia y ambos volvieron al departamento del rubio.

—Pareces confundido —Comentó el zorro después de un largo silencio.

— ¿Y cómo quieres qué este? No tengo ni la mas mínima idea de que hacer-dattebayo —Explotó finalmente.

—Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte con eso —Dijo confundiendo al Uzumaki.

— ¿Creí que no podías intervenir? —Inquirió dudoso de aceptar su ayuda.

—No ese tipo de ayuda, nosotros no podemos darte consejos ni ayudarte en nada que influya con su decisión, pero se me dio el permiso de concederte un deseo y no hay ningún problema con eso —Explicó tranquilamente.

— ¿En serio? —Naruto saltó de la cama donde estaba recostado — ¿Cualquiera? —Interrogó ilusionado.

—Por supuesto, siempre y cuando no pidas anular el matrimonio o ver que pasara en un futuro al elegir una de las dos opciones —Respondió destrozando nuevamente las esperanzas del chico.

— Pero ¿Por qué? —Cuestionó molesto.

—Porque de ser así _le __quitaría __la __diversión __al __juego_, eso fue lo que dijo Shiro-sama —Explicó sin inmutarse.

Naruto suspiró, en ese caso… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

—Dijiste que no podía desear ver el futuro, ¿Por qué? —

—Porque al verlo descubrirías si elegiste bien o mal y después corregirías lo que quieres y eso también arruinaría su diversión —Respondió Kyuubei.

Permaneció meditando por un tiempo hasta que escuchó una voz dentro de él.

—_Chico, __creo __tener __la __solución __a __tu __problema_ —Exclamo un enorme zorro naranja de nueve colas y sonrisa burlona, con expresión siniestra.

— ¿Así? Y según tú ¿Cuál es? —Preguntó de forma sarcástica el rubio.

—_Si __no __puedes __ver __que __pasará __con __todo __esto __en __este __lugar __ve __hacia __otro_ —Dijo confundiendo al Uzumaki.

— ¿De que demonios estas hablando Zorro? —Interrogó molesto por no entender lo que dijo.

—_Hablo __de __que __viajes __a __otra __dimensión __y __veas __que __tan __mala __idea __es__to da __esta __situación_ —Explicó el zorro naranja.

— ¿Otra dimensión? —Ladeó su cabeza confundido.

—_Sigues __siendo __un __cabeza __hueca __chico, __de __no __ser __por __mí __jamás __habrías __llegado __al __nivel __Ambu_ —Comentó causando la molestia del de ojos zafiro —_Las __dimensiones __son __otros __mundos __donde __existen __otros __como __tú __o __tus __amigos, __pero __viviendo __diferentes __vidas, __puedes __pedir __ver __una __dimensión __donde __vivan __una __situación __familiar __para __encontrar __una __respuesta_ —Explicó confiado, si todo salía de acuerdo a sus planes podría persuadirlo más fácilmente.

—Supongo que no es mala idea —Expresó de forma afirmativa, pero desconfiado.

—De acuerdo, Kyuubei, deseo ver otra dimensión que me permita encontrar la respuesta que necesito —Pidió Naruto decidido.

—Entendido —Afirmó el zorro blanco colocando su cola en el pecho del rubio para después introducirla mientras una luz blanca surgía del lugar cubriendo todo el departamento.

Naruto soltó un alarido al ser "atravesado" de esa manera, pronto dejo de sentirlo y el lugar donde se encontraba no era su departamento.

* * *

><p><strong>lamento lo de algunas faltas de ortografia, lo que pasa es que al subirlas me borra algunos signos de exclamacion o interrogacion aqui y no me los deja poner otra vez, siempre me los borra...<strong>

**sayo!**


	7. ¿Déjà vu?

**Capitulo 7: ¿Déjà vu?**

— _¿Dónde __estoy?_ —Preguntó el rubio abriendo lentamente sus ojos acostumbrándose a la luz del sol que se filtraba a través de una ventana, la cual jamás había visto.

De pronto una manta lo cubrió por completo dejándolo nuevamente en la oscuridad.

—_Oigan __¿Quién __apagó __la __luz?_ —Inquirió e intentó quitar la manta pero algo raro ocurrió, su cuerpo parecía no responder a sus órdenes — _¿Qué __está __pasando?__¿Acaso __es __un __jutsu?_ —Por mas que intentaba parecía no poder mover un solo músculo hasta que una voz femenina llamó su atención.

— ¡Naruto, despierta de una vez! —El tono parecía ser de molestia y resignación, pero ¿Quién lo llamaba? No recordaba esa voz, pero extrañamente se le hacia familiar.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y unos pasos acercarse.

—Naruto, levántate ya flojo o llegaremos tarde —Habló de forma autoritaria la dueña de la voz.

—Cinco minutos más —Pidió ¿Él?

Un momento, ¿Cómo fue que dijo eso si él ni siquiera sabia quien era? Además el tono parecía somnoliento y él ya estaba despierto, entonces ¿Quién lo hizo?

—Vamos hijo, no me hagas repetirlo, arriba —Reprendió la mujer.

¿Mamá? Pero ella estaba muerta, desde él ataque del Kyuubi, ella se sacrificó por él al igual que su padre, entonces ¿Cómo?, ¿Acaso le mintieron?, antes de que pudiera pensar en algo mas las sabanas fueron retiradas y Naruto sufrió de la intensa luz del sol en sus ojos.

—Esta bien ya voy mamá —Exclamó tallándose los ojos.

—Cielos, nunca vas a cambiar-ttebane —Comentó con cansancio la mujer de larga cabellera roja.

¿Acaso estaba soñando? O tal vez Kyuubei lo mato, eso explicaría toda esa locura.

—Buenos días mamá —Dijo con una sonrisa el de marcas zorrunas.

—Buenos días hijo —Respondió con la misma sonrisa.

Pero él nunca dijo nada, al menos no de forma conciente, intentó preguntar pero lo único que salio de su boca fue un bostezo y ¿Estiró su cuerpo? Pero él no quería hacer eso, era incapaz de moverse por su cuenta, su cuerpo se movía por si solo.

—Te espero abajo para que podamos desayunar —Informó la mujer saliendo de la habitación.

Naruto salió de la cama y fue cuando lo noto, parecía mas alto y la habitación era totalmente diferente a la de su apartamento, caminó hasta el baño y se vio en el espejo, sus facciones eran distintas, parecía un joven de 19 o tal vez 20 años, ¿Entonces si estaba en otra dimensión? Pero ¿Por qué no podía moverse a voluntad?

Terminó sus preparativos matutinos intentando hacer algo distinto a lo que su cuerpo hacia pero todo intento fue inútil, lo único que podía hacer era sentir.

Sin más remedio que solo hacer el papel de espectador se dedico a poner atención a cada detalle.

—Ya era hora, llevamos media hora esperándote —Regañó la mujer.

—Lo siento y ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó curioso.

El Naruto ninja contempló a las personas que tenia frente a él, la mujer era sin duda su madre y junto a ella un hombre rubio de ojos azules era su mas grande ídolo, modelo a seguir pero principalmente, su padre.

En ese momento se sintió sumamente feliz por tenerlos frente a frente y no en una _proyección _de chacra, pero le intrigo ver a una niñita de cabellera roja y ojos verdes, su apariencia era infantil y fácilmente se podían notar en ella unos 11 o 12 años, se encontraba en total calma a diferencia de sus pies que se movían como si hormigas estuvieran desfilando en ellos.

Naruto rió un poco al ver la escena.

—Parece que alguien esta impaciente —Comentó burlón.

—N-no es cierto —Replicó la niñita molesta y sonrojada.

—Esta bien, pero no han respondido mi pregunta —Dijo de forma relajada.

—Bueno hijo, lo que pasa es que tenemos que ir con los Hyuga por un acuerdo que tenemos con ellos —Explicó el rubio mayor.

—Eso explica porque Mito-chan esta así pero, ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? —Inquirió extrañado.

El viajero dimensional no entendió mucho esa parte, lo único que entendió fue que en ese lugar también vivian los Hyuga y que la niña se llamaba Mito.

—Bueno, es porque dicho asunto también te incumbe —Respondió el mayor.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza mas confundido.

—No entiendo ¿Qué tengo que ver? —

—Eso lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, y gracias a ti ya vamos retrasados así que andando —Interrumpió la mujer de forma autoritaria.

El Naruto menor observo todo con detenimiento y le pareció extraño el temor y angustia que se veía claramente en sus ojos, pero decidió dejarlo de lado y continuar observando todo.

Las sorpresas no terminaron en el transcurso del viaje, primero notar que el lugar donde vivía era muy diferente a la aldea que tanto conocía y también a muchas otras, todas las casas en ese lugar eran enormes y después la extraña carroza de metal donde se subieron, pero no había animales para tirar de ella, le extrañó mas que se moviera por si sola, se preguntó si seria algún mecanismo con chacra.

Durante el recorrido fue asombrándose cada vez más con el estilo de vida de esas personas y los extraños lugares, también se sorprendió en saber que esa niñita era su hermana menor y al parecer era una buena amiga de la hermana menor de Hinata.

Cuando llegaron se sorprendió de ver el lugar donde vivían los Hyuga, era enorme. Los sirvientes los atendieron hasta la llegada de los miembros de la familia.

—Hola Neji, Hinata ¿Cómo han estado? —Saludó con toda naturalidad.

Se sorprendió al ver como el castaño que era el primo de Hinata le devolvía el saludo de manera formal con un gesto de su cabeza, arrogante, pero no tanto como el otro que conoció antes.

—H-hola Naruto-kun, bien gracias —Respondió el saludo de forma algo tímida pero con una mayor claridad que la Hinata que conocía.

Al parecer en ese mundo tenían una buena relación ya que los padres de ambos charlaban como viejos amigos, su hermana había desaparecido junto con la hermana de Hinata y Neji no decía una sola palabra a menos que fuera necesario, en cuanto a él charlaba tranquilamente con la Hyuga, bueno él hablaba y ella lo escuchaba.

—Bueno, supongo que ya es hora —Hablo Hiashi llamando la atención de todos.

—Es cierto ¿Qué era ese negocio que tenias que hacer aquí papá? —Cuestionó curioso Naruto.

—Hijo, no es un negocio —Respondió el padre.

— ¿No? Entonces ¿Qué es? —

—Minato, ¿Quieres hacerlo tú o se los digo yo? —Preguntó el mayor de los Hyuga.

—Decirnos ¿Qué? —Inquirió el de marcas zorrunas.

—Naruto, hijo, esta reunión no fue para un negocio, es para formalizar tu compromiso —Informó Minato de forma seria.

— ¿Compromiso? ¿De qué estas hablando? No recuerdo… —Quedó paralizado al entender el significado de sus palabras — ¿Es una broma? —Cuestionó esperanzado en eso.

Minato negó con su cabeza y el Naruto ninja comprendió todo eso era algo muy similar a su situación y si no se equivocaba Hinata también estaría implicada en eso.

—Desde que tú y Hinata nacieron nosotros decidimos este compromiso para unir nuestras empresas —Dijo él Namikaze.

— ¿Hinata? —Naruto volteó hacia la joven que se encontraba igual o más confundida que él y claramente sonrojada — ¿Cómo es posible? Se supone que ambas están unidas ¿Qué es todo eso de que estamos comprometidos? —Su voz subía cada vez más de intensidad.

—Naruto tranquilízate —Pidió su madre en un intento por controlarlo.

— ¿¡Qué me clame! ¿¡Cómo demonios quieres que me calme después de oír algo así! —Reclamó furioso.

— ¡Ten mas respeto jovencito! —Reprendió la mujer de cabellera roja de forma autoritaria haciendo que el rubio menor se asustara un poco y se calmara.

—Lo siento mamá —

—Es cierto que las empresas están unidas, pero no esta de todo estable y para eso es el compromiso, si ustedes se casan ese hueco legal quedara lleno y no habrá problemas —Explicó de forma seria Hiashi.

— ¿Cómo pueden escoger algo como eso? ¿Qué hay de nosotros? ¿No pensaron en eso? —Interrogó intentando controlar su furia.

Minato solo se disculpó con su hijo y Hiashi parecía impasible.

— ¿Qué pasaría si no aceptamos casarnos? —Preguntó de forma seria.

—El trato se rompería y ambas empresas quedarían a manos de los inversionistas —Respondió de la misma forma el castaño mayor.

El menor de los Naruto no supo que significaba todo eso, pero lo que sentía le decía que otra vez lo habían dejado sin opciones, ahora solo quedaba esperar a saber que decisiones tomaría este Naruto y esperar que eso también le sirviera de ayuda a él.

* * *

><p><strong>en el siguiente capi es donde quisieron matarme, asi que si son buenos y me dejan muchos reviews puede que me de prisa en subir la conti...<strong>

**sayo!**


	8. ¿Error?

**e aqui el cap mas polemico hasta ahora... esperen a leer el 14... bueno solo quiero decir... no me maten! - salgo corriendo -**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 8: ¿Error?<strong>

La historia comenzaba a repetirse para el Naruto shinobi quien presenció toda la discusión, claro sin entender mucho de esta, al final resulto que ese Naruto aceptó el compromiso y acordó con sus padres el salir con Hinata algunas veces para poder conocerse mejor antes del matrimonio.

Al principio al Naruto menor le pareció ver a una Hinata muy similar a la que conoce y al parecer esa versión suya de él también lo era, no conocía muchas cosas de esa Hinata e incluso llego a la misma conclusión que él, dando por resultado que le hiciera una propuesta similar a la que le hizo a su _esposa._

Esa Hinata admitió que tenia a alguien especial y ese Naruto le propuso buscar una forma de romper el compromiso sin poner en riesgo las empresas, la Hyuga aceptó pero al parecer del menor parecía deprimida, cosa que no noto su _yo_ mayor.

Como estuvo acordado salieron en varias citas en cada una de ellas descubriendo algo que no sabia de la heredera Hyuga y si eran tan similares el ninja pensó que definitivamente debería pasar más tiempo con ella cuando regresara, si es que lo hacía.

Un raro sentimiento crecía en ambos o eso creía el menor de los rubios mientras mas tiempo pasaban con la joven de ojos perlas, había reconocido a varios de sus amigos y en ese lugar parecían ser los mismos.

En una ocasión se encontró con los chicos de la arena y le sorprendió lo bien que se llevo con ellos, en especial con el que llamaban Gaara, eso lo dejo confuso, pero no tanto como ver a Ino salir con alguien llamado Sai, un chico pálido de ojos y cabello negro, que se la pasa sonriendo todo el tiempo además de decir las cosa antes de pensarlas.

Los únicos a los que no vio en todo el tiempo que había estado hay eran a Sasuke y Sakura y se preguntaba ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

Poco a poco las cosas mejoraban entre él y Hinata y la idea de casarse con ella ya no le parecía tan mala y casi estaba seguro que a ella tampoco, pero aun estaba el problema del otro joven misterioso al que le gustaba Hinata, nunca le contó nada mas de él, pero ¿Si aun le gustaba?, no estaba seguro de que pensar si la respuesta fuera positiva.

Cierto día una de sus preguntas fueron respondidas cuando noto un mensaje de Sakura en lo que ellos llamaban celular, eso le alegro bastante a los dos y pronto fueron a recibirla ya que según el mensaje llegaría a la ciudad ese mismo día.

Después de un calido recibimiento en el aeropuerto por parte de todos sus amigos se dirigieron a una fiesta que resulto ser muy divertida para todos.

A partir de ese momento poco a poco comenzó a pasar más tiempo con Sakura y menos con Hinata, en algunas ocasiones cancelando citas a último minuto o mintiendo sobre algunos trabajos, según por lo que entendió Sasuke y ella se habían ido del país siendo pareja, pero día a día el Uchiha la trataba con menos cariño y mas fríamente, hasta que no lo soportó y regresó a su lugar de origen.

En un principio se sintió feliz de volver a ver a su amiga y las charlas que tenían, pero no dejaba de sentirse culpable por dejar a Hinata cancelando citas, pensó que después la recompensaría hasta que un día Sakura lo beso de forma repentina, él no supo como reaccionar en un principio.

El menor de los Naruto se encontraba en la misma situación, siempre deseó un beso de la Haruno, pero en ese momento estaba confundido y no sabía que pensar, justo después del beso ella se disculpó pero aclaró que si regresó solo fue por él y que deseaba que pudieran darse una oportunidad.

No supo exactamente ¿Qué? O ¿Cómo? Pasó, pero cuando recobró la razón estaba en una cama de hotel a la mañana siguiente desnudo junto a Sakura, eso lo hizo sentirse como basura.

Naruto intentó convencer a Sakura y a él mismo que eso había sido un error y que nunca mas se repetiría, por desgracia para él no resulto y los encuentros eran cada vez mas frecuentes.

Cada vez descuidaba más a Hinata y ella intentaba contactarlo, pero el solo verla le causaba repulsión a si mismo por engañarla de esa forma.

Una mañana le habían informado que Hinata lo había estado buscando para hablar con él y también le informaron que su boda seria en dos semanas, sin decir nada se dirigió a su puesto en la empresa de su familia, no quería saber más del tema ya que este lo hacía sentirse peor.

Al poco tiempo de ingresar a su oficina entró la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento.

—Sakura, dejemos esto de una vez —Dijo Naruto abatido.

—Vamos Naruto, no me digas que no te gusta —

—No es eso Sakura, entiéndelo, estoy comprometido con Hinata y voy a casarme con ella —

—Eso no impidió que disfrutáramos de tantos momentos de pasión, admítelo, soy mejor que tu "prometida" ella no te da lo que yo si puedo —Habló con superioridad.

—Hablo enserio, ya no quiero seguir con esto, ella no se lo merece —Exclamó sintiéndose cada vez mas culpable.

— ¿Por qué no la dejas? —Propuso sorprendiendo al Namikaze —Si lo haces no tendrías este problema —

—No es tan censillo y ya lo sabes —Respondió rápidamente, aunque no supo si fue por no causar malentendidos o porque simplemente quería una excusa.

—De acuerdo pero —Comentó robándole un beso Naruto quien de inmediato la empujó.

—Te dije que basta Sakura —

—Vamos solo una más, ¿Quien se enterara? —Expresó restándole importancia, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

Nuevamente lo beso, pero esta vez él correspondió volviéndolo más exigente, pronto la tenía debajo de él en su escritorio besándola, ni siquiera noto la puerta abrirse.

Hinata caminaba feliz por la empresa de su amado, últimamente se habían distanciado mucho y creyó que tal vez tenía mucho trabajo por sus excusas, pero esta vez no era así, habló con Minato y le aseguró que el rubio tendría mas que tiempo libre para salir con ella y quería sorprenderlo, incluso se compro un nuevo vestido solo para él y ese día.

Saludó a la secretaria de su prometido y le pidió que no le dijera nada de su sorpresa, se dirigió al despacho y abrió la puerta sonriente.

—Naruto quería —Calló al ver a su prometido sobre la joven Haruno besándose.

Naruto levanto la vista al escucharla quedando petrificado al ver a su prometida de pie en la puerta con sus ojos abiertos al máximo.

—Hinata esto… te lo puedo explicar yo —Sintió como la tierra se abría y el caía por esa grieta profunda.

Hinata bajo la vista cubriendo sus orbes con su flequillo.

—Hi-Hinata, no… esto, veras —Su mente no parecía estar dispuesta a ayudarlo en nada.

—Solo venia a decirte que Neji encontró una forma de romper el compromiso sin afectar nuestras empresas —Exclamó levantando el rostro mostrando una sonrisa.

Naruto quedó sorprendido unos segundos pensando que eso no le había molestado en nada y eso le dolió pero no tanto comparado con ver una traicionera lagrima escapar de su ojo.

Al sentir como no podía soportar mucho tiempo rápidamente secó su lágrima.

—Bueno, los dejo, siento haber interrumpido, adiós Naruto, eres libre —Dijo cerrando la puerta tras de si.

_Eres libre_, esas palabras hacían eco en su cabeza junto a la imagen de una Hinata llorando por su culpa, ¿Qué había hecho? Perdió a la mujer de la que se enamoro, porque si, lo admitía, se había enamorado de Hinata Hyuga y por culpa de su estupidez la había perdido.

— _¿Qué paso aquí?_ —Preguntó en el mismo estado que su otro _yo_ —_Hinata… ¿¡Qué estas esperando idiota ve tras ella! _—Gritó desesperado.

—Hinata —Nombró su versión de ese mundo saliendo disparado de su oficina en busca de la joven, tenía que explicarle y arreglar todo, él era Naruto Namikaze y no se rendiría hasta que lo perdonara y aceptara ser su esposa.

Corrió por todo el edificio preguntando por ella y todos los indicios lo llevaron al estacionamiento donde la vio entrar a su auto y arrancar alejándose de hay.

— ¡Espera Hinata! —Gritó en un intento de detenerla, pero al parecer ella no lo escucho.

Corrió hasta su auto dispuesto a seguirla, no la perdería al menos no sin luchar.

Maldijo con fuerza, la había perdido de vista, pero aun así no se daría por vencido, se encaminó hacia su casa, seguro que llegaría tarde o temprano, hay la esperaría para arreglar las cosas.

Giró en un una esquina quedando sorprendido al ver un accidente y un grupo de personas acercarse lentamente, al parecer no era el único con desgracias, de pronto el color se fue de su rostro y sus ojos se dilataron, ese auto era el de Hinata.

Aceleró hasta llegar al lugar del accidente y con dolor confirmó lo que temía, Hinata había sufrido un accidente y era ella quien estaba en el auto.

—No, no puede ser, Hinata, tú, no, ¡No! —Vociferó saliendo del auto en dirección a la joven.

Con dificultad logro sacarla pero notó que no respiraba y sus golpes parecían bastante severos.

—Hinata, por favor amor, no me hagas esto, lo siento, perdóname por ser tan estúpido, grítame, ódiame, golpéame, pero por el amor de dios no me dejes, ¡Hinata! —Rogaba llorando sobre el cuerpo inerte de la joven a igual que su contraparte shinobi.

— _¡Maldición!_ —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas el chico antes de que nuevamente la luz blanca lo cubriera.

Abrió sus orbes zafiro respirando agitadamente, el sudor en su rostro se hizo presente de forma rápida y su piel parecía mas blanca, de sus ojos brotaron lagrimas, observó el lugar confundido antes de enfocar bien sus sentidos y reconocerlo, era su departamento, pero no el del otro mundo, el propio.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Encontraste la respuesta que buscabas? —Cuestionó el pequeño zorro blanco frente a él.

— ¿Kyuubei? —Inquirió el portador del Kyuubi — ¿Eso quiere decir que volví? —Aun permanecía confundido.

Su compañero ladeó su cabeza de igual forma.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo me fui? —Preguntó limpiando sus lágrimas.

—No te preocupes, no se cuanto tiempo pasaste en ese lugar pero aquí no fue mas que un segundo —Respondió tranquilamente.

— ¿Solo un segundo? —Preguntó asombrado.

—Exacto, no tengo idea a que lugar fuiste llevado por tú deseo, solo lo concedí, así que tampoco sé cuanto tiempo te tomo encontrar tu respuesta, por lo que sin importar cuanto tiempo pasaste hay en este lugar solo pasaría un segundo para no alterar nada ni levantar sospechas —Explicó con su tranquilidad de siempre.

—Ya veo —Susurró casi sin ánimos.

El Kyuubi sonrió ampliamente, ahora parecía más confundido, será una tarea fácil engañarlo.

—Kyuubei —Llamó al zorro de forma tranquila —Lo que vi y sentí en ese lugar ¿Es lo que pasara aquí? —

—No se que fue lo que viste, pero lo que _sentiste_ no fuiste tú exactamente —Respondió confundiendo al chico —Si eras capas de _sentir _algo eso no era lo que tú _sentías_, si no lo que sentía tu otro _yo,_ en tu deseo pediste que se te permitiera encontrar la respuesta que necesitabas y para eso necesitabas _sentir_ lo mismo que tu contraparte —

—Entiendo —

—Por supuesto, algunos rasgos pueden variar, y obviamente lo que _sentías_ en ese lugar no lo _sientes_ ahora, así que dime cual es tu respuesta —

—_Chico, no tienes buena cara, ¡ja! Te dije que todo esto era una trampa, ahora vamos, acabemos con todos_ —Propuso el zorro en su interior.

—Es cierto —Sonrió —Ya no siento lo mismo, pero muchas cosas eran muy similares y si las cosas entre esta Hinata y yo resultan ser iguales no cometeré el mismo error —Exclamó decidido.

El bijuu maldijo mentalmente, su plan había fallado por completo.

—Pero, antes hablaste con ella sobre todo esto e incluso admitiste que le ayudarías ¿Qué harás con respecto a eso? —Cuestionó curioso, al parecer las cosas comenzaban a volverse interesantes.

—Es cierto, Hinata dijo que le gustaba alguien —Meditó unos segundos —En ese caso, tendré que conquistar a mi esposa —Expresó sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Es un idiota —Comentó una voz infantil dentro de un cuarto oscuro solo iluminado por la pequeña esfera que traía entre manos —Pero es un idiota bastante divertido —Sonrió complacido.

— ¿¡Por qué! —Gritó otra voz infantil pero esta vez de una niña al lado del pequeño quien gritó asustado.

— ¿¡Cuántas veces te he dicho qué no hagas eso! —Regañó el niño de la esfera.

—L-lo siento pero —Sorbió su nariz — ¡Fue muy triste lo que paso en esa otra dimensión! —Exclamó tomando la capa del niño para después usarla como un pañuelo.

A Shiro se le marco una vena en su frente.

— ¡Deja de usar mi capa como pañuelo! —

—Lo siento —Repuso nerviosa.

Shiro suspiró.

— ¿Qué haces aquí _Nory_?, ¿No deberías estar con Hinata? —Preguntó más clamado.

—Si pero tenia curiosidad por saber que tonterías haría ese bruto en otra dimensión y sabía que este era el único lugar donde lo averiguaría mas rápido que nadie —

— ¿Por qué no me sorprende? —Comentó sarcástico.

— ¡No me culpes, soy tu _curiosidad_! así que si alguien tiene la culpa de cómo soy ese eres tú —Se defendió la niña cruzándose de brazos con un puchero.

—Regresa a donde debes —Ordenó tajante, ignorando por completo la última acusación.

—Lo haré con una condición —

—No estas en posición de negociar —

De pronto se vieron envueltos en una rara discusión donde Nory no dejaba de repetir "por favor" y Shiro "No", tardando mas de 3 horas.

—Está bien, ¿Cuál es? —Preguntó arto de la insistencia de la niña.

— ¡Si! —Celebró —Quiero un final feliz en esa dimensión… y que me permitas castrar a ese Naruto —Pidió materializando una guadaña con algo de oxido.

— ¿Tu vieja guadaña? Hace años que no la usas —Meditó —Si lo castras esa Hinata no podrá tener hijos y creo que eso la deprimiría —Argumentó.

—Buen punto —Exclamó desapareciendo su arma —Entonces me conformo con tortura mental, esa es tu especialidad —Sonrió.

—De acuerdo, lo haré pero vete —Ordenó molesto.

Nory saludó en pose militar y desapareció del lugar.

Shiro giró la esfera un poco localizando el punto donde Naruto regresó a su mundo y de inmediato tomo una pequeña perla y la introdujo en la esfera, al instante Hinata tosió volviendo a respirar pero sin despertar.

—Sin memorias del engaño para que esto pueda resultar y ahora vivirás sufriendo por las dos semanas que tienes antes de tu boda, espero no te moleste dormir viviendo pesadillas similares al tsukiyomi durante 14 días Namikaze —Comentó divertido el niño.


	9. ¿Entrenamiento?

**Capitulo 9: ¿Enfrentamiento?**

—Veamos… ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? —Se cuestionó a si mismo el niño frente a su esfera con expresión confusa — ¡Nah!, supongo que ya interferí demaciado, será mejor dejar las cosas como van —Hizo una pausa —Por un tiempo —

—Tiempo, esos es precisamente lo que hace falta para que te atrapen "Shiro" —Comentó una voz masculina detrás del niño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Adrián? —Interrogó el menor.

—Primero que nada regresa a tu forma real, no me agrada discutir con un niño —

—Y tú ¿Podrías quitarte la capucha?, estas en mi casa, no debes ser descortés —Dijo el menor tomando una a apariencia mas adulta.

El "invitado" obedeció dejando ver a un hombre de cabellera morada y ojos del mismo color.

—Lo que haces es peligroso, si ellos se llegan a enterar —

—No se enteraran, y aunque lo hicieran, no me importa lo que un montón de ancianos piensen —Interrumpió la advertencia de forma despreocupada —Además la dimensión que elegí es neutral, un lienzo en blanco en donde puedo crear mi arte —

—Eres irritante —

—Cuidado con tus palabras, recuerda que soy un superior —Exclamó el de la esfera.

—Siempre tomas las cosas con calma sin importarte las órdenes, haces lo que se te da la gana y además —

— ¿Celoso? —Preguntó divertido causando la molestia de su acompañante —Relájate, ya te dije que no habrá problemas lo tengo todo controlado y si lo descubren no pueden hacerme nada —

—Si lo que sea que hagas en ese lugar se sale de control —Advirtió seriamente.

—Es que no escuchas, odio repetir las cosas, lo tengo todo bajo control, y si llegara el caso de que se me saliera de las manos —Pausó unos segundos —Simplemente destruiré la dimensión y asunto resuelto, siempre puedo reiniciar —Comentó con simpleza.

—Siempre haces lo mismo, nunca se si realmente te importa tan poco lo que pase a tu alrededor o si simplemente actúas así para alejar a los demás —Comentó receloso Adrián.

—Un poco de ambas tal vez, o tal vez tengas una idea muy errónea de mi, ¿Quién sabe? —Expresó sin darle importancia.

Adrián frunció el seño.

—Si solo era eso ya puedes irte —Exclamó regresando a su forma infantil.

Su acompañante estuvo a punto de replicar algo pero prefirió callar.

—No hace falta que me digas nada, se que tengo que cuidarme la espalda, en especial de ciertos sujetos indeseables —Habló Shiro de forma tranquila observando de reojo al hombre de cabellos morados —Y por cierto, la próxima vez que entres sin mi permiso, te matare —Advirtió de una forma natural como si lo acabara de saludar.

Adrián se cubrió con su capucha y desapareció sin decir nada.

—Algunos subordinados son tan idiotas como sus superiores —Comentó a la nada —Ahora mejor avancemos al siguiente día —Giró su esfera cambiando el escenario en ella.

Naruto caminaba pensativo, dijo que conquistaría a Hinata la noche anterior, pero sencillamente aun estaba confundido, de hecho lo que _sintió_ durante su estancia en aquella dimensión no fue realmente _él,_ pero al mismo tiempo si lo era, además de que las emociones de ese lugar se esfumaron en unos minutos, Kyuubei le dijo que era algo normal, pero los recuerdos permanecían y eso no lo dejo dormir muy bien, se encontraba confundido.

— ¡No entiendo nada! —Gritó de pronto frotando su cabellera llamando la atención de los aldeanos que transitaban por el lugar.

No tardó en sentir las miradas sobre él por lo que rió de forma nerviosa antes de salir del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Suspiró una vez dentro de la mansión Hyuga buscando a Hinata, ya se había encontrado con Hiashi y cruzaron un par de palabras, realmente solo fue Naruto el que hablo y el líder del clan apenas y pareció prestarle intención.

Escuchó la voz de la persona que buscaba más adelante, al parecer estaba entrenando.

Hinata había despertado temprano para poder entrenar y distraerse, además faltaba poco para los exámenes chunin y tenía que mejorar por ella y su equipo, observando tranquilamente se encontraba Nory, quien parecía estar atenta a cada movimiento de la Hyuga.

La puerta del dojo se abrió dejando ver a Naruto quien recorrió el lugar con la mirada hasta recaer en Hinata quien permaneció inmóvil al verlo, bajo la mirada levemente sonrojada.

—Hola Hinata —Saludó con naturalidad.

—Ho-hola —Aún no se acostumbraba del todo a sus visitas, bueno solo era el tercer día después de todo.

—Veo que estas entrenando, ¿Participaras en los exámenes chunin? —Preguntó sonriente.

—S-si, es decir Shino-kun y Kiba-kun están muy emocionados y yo no quiero defraudarlos, por eso daré mi mejor esfuerzo —

—Ya veo —Comentó recorriendo el lugar hasta toparse con una no muy amigable mirada de parte de Nory que parecía contener sus deseos de golpearlo o algo peor, pero se preguntó el ¿Por qué?

— ¿T-tú también vas a entrar? —Cuestionó cohibida.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah!, si, si claro Kakashi-sensei ya nos lo dijo, también entraran el teme y —Calló al recordar a su compañera de equipo recordando lo pasado en su _viaje._

Nory entrecerró la mirada.

—Naruto-kun ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó preocupada al ver como el color del Uzumaki desapareció.

—S-si, si estoy, estoy bien, no te preocupes Hina —Cubrió su boca de forma inmediata, así la llamaba su yo de ese otro mundo y la manía al parecer se le quedo.

El sonrojo de Hinata no podía llegar a un nivel mayor, la había llamado "Hina", bajo su rostro tratando de evitar que viera su sonrojo.

—L-lo siento, se me salió, no quería incomodarte Hinata —

—N-no te pre-preocupes Naruto-kun, e-está bien —

Naruto sonrió, al verla de forma detenida si era muy similar a la otra Hinata, pero era muy pronto para sacar conclusiones.

—Hinata —Llamó tranquilamente — ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos juntos? —Propuso sonriente.

— ¿E-entrenar ju-juntos? —La sorpresa en sus ojos era evidente.

En su lugar Nory pareció suavizar su mirada.

—Si, bueno, ya que ambos participaremos en los exámenes chunin yo también necesito entrenar y creo que es mejor si lo hacemos los dos ¿Qué te parece? —Dijo volteando su vista a otro punto diferente de su _esposa._

—Solo están perdiendo el tiempo —Ambos giraron su vista a la entrada.

—Neji-nii-san —Susurró la Hyuga.

Había olvidado por completo al pesado del primo de Hinata.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Cuestionó el rubio de forma seria.

—Que no ganaran nada entrenando un fracasado siempre será un fracasado, ese es su destino y no pueden cambiarlo —Sentenció el castaño.

Naruto frunció el seño, ya era hora de que alguien le pusiera un alto a ese engreído Hyuga.

— ¿Así? Si eso piensas ¿Por qué no lo comprobamos? —

—Naruto-kun —

—No gracias, no tengo intención de mancharme las manos con un perdedor como tú —Respondió sin inmutarse.

—Neji-nii-san ya basta —Pidió Hinata en un intento de aliviar la situación.

— ¿No será que tienes miedo? —Provocó el de ojos zafiros.

—Naruto-kun detente, por favor —

—Si tanto deseas perder con gusto te lo concederé —

—Basta por favor —Pidió nuevamente Hinata cada vez mas desesperada —Naruto-kun, por favor no, Neji es muy fuerte, fue el mejor de la academia el año pasado tu —

—Hinata —Interrumpió con actitud seria —No te preocupes, voy a ganarle, lo prometo —

—Eso es imposible, no puedes ir contra tu destino —Comentó nuevamente el genio del clan.

—Cuando quieras —Expresó el rubio colocándose en pose de pelea.

—No podrás si quiera tocarme —Aseguró con arrogancia el castaño.

Hinata solo veía a ambos sin saber que hacer para detener la pelea.

—No se a quien apoyar —Exclamó de pronto Nory captando la atención de su ama —El rubio es un idiota, sin ofender Hinata-sama —Aclaró de forma inmediata —Pero su primo también, supongo que con que ambos terminen hospitalizados me doy por bien servida —Sonrió de forma infantil.

Hinata se quedó sorprendida, podía tener la apariencia de una niña pura e inocente, pero su mente era completamente diferente a eso.

Dirigió nuevamente su vista preocupada hacia ambos chicos, si no se le ocurría algo pronto, eso acabaría muy mal.

Nory lanzó una moneda al aire y en cuanto cayó Naruto fue el primero en moverse en un ataque directo, Neji activó su línea sucesoria, empleando el estilo de su familia bloqueó cada golpe que el poseedor del Kyuubi lanzaba en su contra sin ninguna dificultad.

— ¿Eso es todo? Que decepción —Comentó golpeando en el estomago al rubio lanzándolo unos metros lejos de él —No eres más que un fracasado —

Hinata intentó acercarse a su esposo para comprobar su estado pero Nory la detuvo.

—Mire mejor Hinata-sama —Dijo tranquilamente la niña.

Hinata centró su vista en el chico rubio, quien mantenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ante el asombro de ambos Hyuga desapareció en una nube de humo.

— ¿Qué? —Exclamó sorprendido el genio Hyuga.

Antes de reactivar sus ojos ya tenía un kunai en su garganta, otro en su espalda, uno en su abdomen y uno justo frente a sus ojos, completamente rodeado por 4 Naruto.

—I-increíble —Susurró sorprendida la Hyuga, jamás pensó que Naruto pudiera atrapar tan fácil a Neji.

—Escucha bien Neji, no te muevas, estos son clones sólidos así que no te muevas —La mandíbula de Neji se tenso y sus manos se volvieron puños ¿Cómo cayó tan fácilmente? —Fácil, te estas enfrentando a un ninja de un rango muy superior al tuyo Hyuga —Exclamó confundiendo a ambos ¿Un rango superior? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Ambos eran Genin.

—Debí esperarlo —Comentó la de hebras blancas en un tono que parecía decepcionado.

—Escúchame atentamente Neji, no tengo la menor idea del porque estas tan obsesionado con el destino y esas cosas pero de ningún modo pienso dejar ¿Qué hables mal de Hinata te quedo claro? —Advirtió mostrando su molestia.

— ¿Qué no sabes? Por supuesto que no lo sabes, ¿No sabes nada de este clan maldito? —Reclamó con ira.

—Si te refieres a la familia principal y secundaria y todo eso, lo se —Contestó de forma tranquila.

— ¿Lo sabes? Supongo que Hiashi-sama te lo contó —Inquirió el Hyuga.

—Si, me dijo todo con respecto a este clan, pero ese no es motivo para tratar así a Hinata —

— ¿Tú que sabes de llevar una marca que te separe de los demás? —

—Se mucho mas de lo que crees —Respondió tranquilamente.

Neji lo miró receloso.

—Pero ya nos desviamos del punto, tú dijiste que no podría vencerte y mírate —Habló sonriente.

—Esto aun no ha terminado —Masculló molesto.

—Yo diría que si —De un segundo a otro Neji salió disparado contra una pared del dojo cayendo sin fuerzas para moverse.

— ¿Qué demonios? —Murmuró intentando moverse.

—No puedo ver los puntos de chacra como los Hyuga, pero hay más de una forma de _sellarlos_ y en esa categoría entra mi clan —Sonrió confiado —No me vengas con esas tonterías del destino, siempre hay forma de cambiar tu futuro —Vociferó seriamente.

Hinata quedó sorprendida, ¿Desde cuándo Naruto era tan fuerte? Sin duda estaba lejos de alcázar su sueño, pero feliz porque el de él estaba mas cerca.


	10. ¿Examenes?

**Capitulo 10: ¿Exámenes?**

Las cosas parecían ir mejor para el matrimonio, además de tener la semana libre donde Naruto fue capas de entrar y salir de la mansión Hyuga sin que ninguno de sus compañeros o alguien más se dieran cuenta o sospechara de ese comportamiento, también pudo acercarse mas a Hinata, definitivamente esa Hinata y la otra era muy similares pero también en cierta forma diferentes, aun no entendía la razón del porque pensaba eso si sus gesto, expresiones y razonamiento eran casi el mismo, a diferencia de que esta tenía cierto complejo de inferioridad.

Del mismo modo habiendo despertado la curiosidad de ambos Hyuga de forma involuntaria durante el combate con Neji habló con el hokage pidiendo permiso para informar - al menos a su esposa - sobre su verdadero rango, consideró que si lo seguía manteniendo oculto de ella tal vez le dificultaría la labor y tal vez se vería involucrada así como el clan Hyuga.

Al igual que su procedencia y clan, claro sin revelar mas de lo debido.

Para su suerte consiguió la autorización de él dejando claro que solo revelaría el cargo y nada con relación al porque actúa como un ninja de rango menor.

Para Hinata fue una sorpresa enterarse de su nivel real, al igual que el molesto genin que había derrotado anteriormente, el cual sentía una mayor humillación que antes al creer que Naruto solo se estaba burlando de él.

Al mismo tiempo entrenaron algunos jutsus que se encontraban en los pergaminos, dentro del pergamino del Uzumaki se encontraba un gran numero de jutsus de sellado y alguna que otra técnica extraña.

Con Hinata era un caso similar, el estilo de pelea y jutsus mostrados en su pergamino eran muy similares al estilo de su clan pero más difíciles de realizar a simple vista y al igual que el de Naruto, contenía algunos jutsus extraños.

Lo que mas les sorprendía era que para ser unos rollos muy pequeños por más que los desenrollaban parecía que nunca terminarían.

—_Eso es por un jutsu especial en los rollos —Comentó Nory al ver la incertidumbre en ellos._

A pesar del entrenamiento intensivo al que se sometió la Hyuga no fue capas de dominar por lo menos un jutsu de los que se encontraban en el pergamino, mientras Naruto perfecciono dos y estaba entrenando con el tercero.

—Tranquila, es normal si tomamos en cuenta que estoy haciendo trampa —Expresó el rubio sonriente, desconcertando la Hyuga —Luego te lo explico con más calma, ahora es mejor descansar para mañana —Dijo al ver la duda en su rostro.

—Aun no entiendo el porque vas a participar en este examen siendo un ambu —Exclamó el castaño Hyuga.

—Ya se los dije, eso es algo que no puedo decir —Respondió seriamente —Nos vemos mañana Hinata —

—B-buenas noches Naruto-kun —Murmuró apenas audible.

—Neji, si le haces algo te las veras con migo —Advirtió mirado al genio del clan.

Neji desvió la mirada con fastidio, aun se encontraba molesto por su derrota y que Naruto le recordara todo el tiempo que era capas de barrer el piso con él en cualquier momento no ayudaba a su estado de ánimo.

—Ya veremos quien ríe al último en los exámenes Uzumaki —Retó el castaño sin apartar su fría mirada.

—No te preocupes, no usare toda mi fuerza en ellos, así que puedes estar tranquilo —Comentó molestando mas al Hyuga.

—Naruto-kun, Neji-nii-san, por favor —Pidió nuevamente Hinata, siempre tenía que interferir o esos dos terminarían peleándose nuevamente y conociendo la fuerza real del rubio, ahora le preocupaba mas su primo.

Ambos giraron el rostro molestos.

—Hinata si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo —

Antes de que la chica pudiera contestar el rubio salió volando varios metros en el aire.

— ¡Si piensas irte hazlo de una vez, o ¿Qué estás esperando?, ¿Qué el resentido y yo nos vallamos para que pueda hacerle cosas sucias a Hinata-sama? —Espectó molesta la aparente inocente niña con su puño en alto.

— ¿C-co-cosas sucias? —Susurró una sonrojada Hinata, casi al punto del desmayo.

— ¿Resentido? —Neji levantó una ceja, ligeramente confundido y molesto.

— ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa mocosa?, ¿Por qué me pateas? Y ¿Qué es eso de cosas sucias yo no haría eso con Hinata? —Gritó de forma inconciente callando casi al instante.

Pronto la atención de todos se centró en la Hyuga.

—Naruto-kun, se hace tarde, tal vez debas apresurarte —Opinó más calmada.

—Hinata —Murmuró pero se detuvo, mejor dejar las cosas así por ahora en lugar de decir algo que después podría resultar en algo desagradable —Nos veremos mañana en los exámenes, te deseo suerte —Y Kyuubei subió a su hombro antes de desparecer.

—Me voy a mi habitación, buenas noches —Comentó Hinata una vez que el rubio desapareció.

Neji se fue sin decir una palabra.

—Grosero —Dijo una vez que el chico se fue — ¡Cada día me dan mas ganas de cortar en pedacitos a ese rubio! ¿¡Por qué no se lo dice y ya! —Gritó liberando su frustración —No se que divertido le encuentra a todo esto —

Cuando se reunió con su equipo al día siguiente se encontraba preocupado, no sabía aun como enfrentaría a Hinata, bueno, lo de su "relación" aun debía mantenerse como un secreto para todos, pero con lo que ocurrió lo único en lo que podía pensar era en como arreglar las cosas con ella, aunque tampoco estaba seguro de que hubiera dicho algo malo, después de todo apenas y estaban entrando en la edad de las hormonas y con todo lo vivido en ese otro mundo aun se encontraba incomodo con el tema.

A eso no le ayudaba para nada que sus compañeros le cuestionaran sobre su raro comportamiento.

Para su suerte se toparon con lo que fue su primera prueba donde se encontraba su desagradable "cuñado" y su equipo. Después de una leve demostración de habilidades y hacer notar el genjutsu continuaron su camino.

— ¡Alto! —Ordenó uno de los compañeros del genio Hyuga, un chico de cabellos negros, grandes ojos y grandes cejas, vistiendo un traje verde.

Desde un segundo piso, saltó quedando al mismo nivel.

—Mi nombre es Rock Lee y vengo a retarte a una pelea Sasuke Uchiha —Vociferó el del peinado de tazón.

—Está bien, me servirá algo de calentamiento antes de que inicien los exámenes —Comentó con una pose de superioridad.

—Sasuke, mejor déjalo o no terminaras nada bien —Advirtió el rubio.

—Tú no te metas dobe, no quiero escuchar eso viniendo de ti —Respondió con fastidio.

—Es cierto Naruto, ¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo como eso a Sasuke-kun? Sabes que el fue el mejor de nuestra generación —Recriminó la Haruno.

Naruto rodó los ojos sin verla, aun no se acostumbrada del todo a tenerla cerca después de su viaje.

—Hagan lo que quieran —Suspiró —Lee, no vayas a dejarlo muy mal o nos regañaran por llevar un peso extra —Comentó en burla causando la molestia del Uchiha.

—Lo intentare, no te preocupes Naruto-kun —Respondió el ninja de grandes cejas.

Sakura observó todo confundida.

— ¿Lo conoces? —

— ¿Eh? Si, un día me encontré con él y conversamos un poco, es un gran tipo —Exclamó riendo de forma nerviosa, si se enteraban que lo conoció cuando Neji invitó a su equipo a la mansión Hyuga le preguntarían ¿Qué hacia él en ese lugar?

Para su suerte el interrogatorio nunca llego gracias a la arrogante intervención de Sasuke diciendo que no le importaba donde lo conocía y que lo derrotaría en dos segundos.

Completamente contradictorio a sus predicciones fue él quien terminó en el piso y gracias a la intervención de su sensei que era una versión adulta del chico - pero aun más raro – lograron detenerse antes de que terminara en un estado mucho peor.

Después del incidente continuaron hasta llegar a su destino entrando en el aula después de unas palabras de su Jounin-sensei.

De inmediato las miradas del resto de los participantes se clavaron en ellos cosa que les resultó de poca importancia para el rubio y el azabache pero logro poner nerviosa a su compañera de equipo.

Antes de poder darse cuenta ya estaban rodeados del equipo 8 y 10, sorpresivamente la rubia de este último equipo llego colgándose del cuello del Uchiha quien no lo tomo de muy buena manera y entre discusiones unos con otros, especialmente la rubia y Sakura y Naruto con el compañero castaño de Hinata, llamaron mas que antes la atención.

El Uzumaki estaba frustrado, desde que vio a su _esposa_ trató de acercarse un poco a ella sin que se notara sospechoso, pero la interrupción de su compañero de equipo no le facilitó nada las cosas, al final terminó discutiendo con él colmando la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Afortunadamente un chico de mayor edad de cabellos blanco, con lentes interrumpió su discusión alegando que estaban llamando mucho la atención de todos, después de explicarles la forma en la que podría serles de ayuda a los genin novatos ofreciéndoles información de otros aspirantes comenzó una nueva discusión sobre los shinobi participantes y sus respectivas aldeas.

Durante la charla surgió el tema de la aldea del sonido recién formada en la que no se tenían muchos datos.

—No deben ser muy fuertes —Comentó de pronto el castaño de marcas en sus mejillas.

—Kiba-kun —Reprendió ligeramente la Hyuga —N-no deberías juzgar a otros sin saber nada de ellos, no sabemos que tan fuertes sean —Completó llamando la atención de mas de uno de sus compañeros, rara vez se atrevía a decir lo que pensaba pero el tiempo que pasó con Naruto al parecer no fue en vano.

—Hinata tiene razón —Apoyó el rubio ganando la atención de todos — ¡Pero eso no importa porque voy a vencerlos a todos! —Vociferó señalando al resto de los genin ganándose la mirada asesina por parte de ellos.

— ¡Frentona ¿Por qué no callas a tu novio?, es que acaso ¿Quiere qué nos maten? —Gritó la rubia molesta a la Haruno.

— ¿¡Cómo que mi novio Ino-puerca! —Cuestionó molesta.

— ¿Escucharon?, nos llamaron desconocidos —Comentó un chico con su cuerpo completamente vendado.

—Y también parecen dudar de nuestras capacidades —Continuó una chica de cabellera azabache y ojos de igual color.

—Yo digo que les demos una demostración —Sugirió otro chico de aspecto rebelde de cabellos negros.

Los tres sonrieron y rápidamente corrieron a través de todo el salón a una gran velocidad pasando por los asientos del resto de los participantes, solo unos pocos lograron notar la trayectoria e intenciones de ese movimiento.

En tan solo unos segundos el chico de vendas atacó al de lentes fallando aparentemente su ataque, mientras tanto sus compañeros atacaron a los miembros del equipo 8.

La sorpresa en los ojos de los novatos no podía ser más notoria, muy pocos fueron los que notaron la gran velocidad a la que se movió el rubio colocándose detrás del chico del sonido con un kunai en mano muy cerca de su cuello, justo a unos centímetros de Kiba, del mismo modo otro rubio mantenía un kunai en la espalda de la chica mientras frente a esta se encontraban un par de ojos perlas viéndola fijamente con furia reflejada en ellos.

Su equipo apenas fue conciente de cuando dejó su lugar y salió disparado contra ese otro equipo, más especifico contra la chica, sujetó su mano donde portaba la aguja que pensaba lanzar contra su prima y colocó dos de sus dedos en el protector de la chica a modo de advertencia, también pudo apreciar como el Uzumaki se postraba tras ella impidiéndole moverse.

Afortunadamente pensó bien las cosas, ayudando a kiba y evitando que alguien creara rumores o investigara sobre alguna posible relación con Hinata, pero como siempre su mente y su boca nunca parecían querer coordinarse.

—Más te vale —Comenzó con su amenaza deteniéndose en seco tratando de evitar empeorar mas las cosas.

—Que no vuelvas a intentar algo en contra de Hinata-sama —Completó Neji para alivio del portador del kyuubi y asombro de conocidos.

—Naruto-kun, Neji-nii-san —Susurró apenas audible la Hyuga.

Sin previo aviso el chico de lentes se derrumbó vomitando en el piso, sorprendiendo nuevamente a los ninja más cercanos, pudieron presenciar como logró evadir el ataque entonces ¿Por qué se desplomó?

— ¡Ustedes! —Llamó alguien al frente del salón —Dejen de armar escándalo si no quieren que los saque del examen —Amenazó el sujeto al frente.

Los chicos rápidamente se separaron.

El hombre recién llegado se presentó como Ibiki Morino, el sensor de la primera fase del examen, explicó que el examen se dividía en tres partes y la primera era un examen escrito, cada uno fue colocado al azar en diferentes asientos, después de eso dejó claras las indicaciones para el examen, el tiempo limite, el que estaba prohibido copiar y si eran sorprendidos tres veces quedaban fuera al igual que su equipo y después de que terminaran habría una última pregunta al finalizar.

Para suerte y desgracia del Uzumaki tubo que sentarse junto a Hinata, se sintió frustrado nuevamente al no ser capaz de hablar del tema libremente.

Le sorprendió un poco ver esa melena dorada entre los aspirantes, pero se mantuvo impasible, si se encontraba en ese lugar debería haber una muy buena razón.

Después de un tiempo muchos estudiantes habían sido eliminados, al término la décima pregunta fue planteada y muchos estudiantes optaron por abandonar el examen a contestarla.

Cuando el Uzumaki levantó su mano todos creyeron que desistiría pero al contrario, dio todo un discurso sobre nunca rendirse y continuar sin importar las consecuencias.

Sorpresivamente todos pasaron después de eso, después de la charla del porque fue que los aprobó llegó interrumpiendo quien seria su segunda sensora tomando por sorpresa a todos los presentes y después de darles las indicaciones del lugar donde tomarían la segunda parte de la prueba les ordenó retirarse.

El primer sensor se encontraba recogiendo los exámenes deteniéndose al observar un examen en blanco y el nombre del aspirante.

—Uzumaki Naruto —Leyó en voz alta —Ese enano volvió a salirse con la suya —Comentó soltando una carcajada.


	11. ¿Rival?

**Para aquellos que digan "ya nada me sorprende" espero poder lograr que se equiboquen xD**

**solo esperen el capi 14 y veran como los tomo con la guardia baja... por ahora seguimos aqui...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 11: ¿Rival?<strong>

Al fin el largo y tedioso discurso por parte de Anko Mitarashi había terminado, ahora les entregaron una hoja para firmarla y poder entrar a la siguiente fase, para Naruto todo eso resultó un fastidio, especialmente por repetir exámenes, al parecer era la historia de su vida y Neji tenía algo de razón con eso del destino que tanto predicaba.

Por suerte para él todos los equipos se dispersaron mientras leían la hoja para decidir si firmarla o no y esa era una buena oportunidad para ir en busca de Hinata, tenía que asegurarse de hablar con ella antes de entrar en ese bosque porque lo mas seguro era que no lo haría por algunos días mientras estuvieran dentro de ese enorme bosque.

Sonrió al divisarla lejos del resto, eso facilitaba las cosas.

—Hola Hinata —Saludó al llegar a su lado.

La Hyuga dio un leve salto al escucharlo.

—Naruto-kun, me asustaste —Confesó con pena, no tanto por estar cerca de él si no por no haber notado su presencia, se suponía que era una kunoichi entonces ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Lo siento, no era mi intención —Se disculpó con una mano tras su cabeza — ¿Terminaste? —Preguntó refiriéndose al papel en su mano.

—Si, solo espero no ser una carga para mi equipo —

Naruto frunció el seño.

—Hinata tú no eres una carga y no lo serás, eres muy fuerte y has entrenado muy duro para esto, soy conciente de ello, lo harás bien —Exclamó con semblante serio.

—Gracias Naruto-kun —Bajó su rostro completamente rojo, pero feliz, era justo lo que necesitaba.

—Hinata, yo… quería… bueno —Naruto parecía confundido sin saber exactamente que decir o como decirlo —Ten cuidado —

La azabache asintió sonriendo alegremente volviéndose a los ojos del rubio una chica realmente adorable, giró su rostro tratando de evitar que Hinata notara en intenso rojo que se apoderó de su cara.

La presencia detrás del Uzumaki advirtió que no estaban solos.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —Cuestionó dirigiéndose a Hinata.

—Y-yo… H-Hinata, Hyuga Hinata —Respondió de forma nerviosa, ese extraño le producía ciertos escalofríos pero a la vez una sensación similar a la de Naruto.

— ¿Qué es lo qué quieres? —Preguntó fríamente el rubio girando su cuerpo levemente.

—Solo conocerla —Habló de la misma manera.

La molestia de Naruto creció por alguna razón, presentía que eso no terminaría bien.

— ¿Conocerla? —

—Así es, ella despide una energía extraña —

— ¿Yo? D-disculpa, pe-pero ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó la Hyuga.

—Sabaku no Gaara —Respondió secamente.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Cuestionó el rubio sin entender nada.

—Acaso no has notado la energía que esa chica produce, es igual a la mía, ella es igual a mi —Sonrió de una manera que le helo la sangre a Hinata.

_¿Iguales?_ Resonó en su mente.

—No se de que estás hablando pero Hinata no se parece en nada a ti —Espectó molesto el Uzumaki.

—Si lo es, puedo sentirlo —Su tono de voz se escuchaba cada vez más gélido —Ella me hará sentir vivo —

—No dejare que le pongas una mano encima —Exclamó Naruto colocándose entre ambos en pose defensiva.

— ¿Defiendes a tu pareja? —Cuestionó llamando la atención de ambos —Me parece bien, cuando estos exámenes terminen tú estarás muerto y yo me quedare con ella —Anunció antes de retirarse dejando a ambos completamente desconcertados.

¿Quedarse con ella? Sobre su cadáver, jamás dejaría que un loco como ese le pusiera una mano sobre su Hinata, ¿Su Hinata? De verdad que todo lo que le ha pasado ya le esta haciendo estragos en sus cabeza.

Suspiró aliviada al ver alejarse a ese raro chico, pero aun se preguntaba ¿Por qué dijo que eran iguales?, ¿Iguales en qué? Sin saber que hacer o pensar se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, tal vez debería renunciar ahora que tenía oportunidad, además dijo que se quedaría con ella al final, aun no entendía esa parte pero estaba segura que no soportaría estar cerca de ese chico por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Naruto preocupado al verla derrumbarse.

—S-si estoy bien —Respondió Hinata turbada.

—Hinata, si llegas a encontrarte con ese chico y su equipo haya adentro, huye —Pidió el rubio con seriedad.

—Y-yo —Bajó la mirada, no era capaz de verlo a los ojos y decirle que renunciaría.

—Hinata, promételo, hay algo en ese chico que no me gustó para nada y no me gustaría que te pasara algo —Exclamó levantando el rostro de la Hyuga viéndola directo a los ojos.

Hinata simplemente asintió sin despegar sus ojos perlas de los azules de él, por unos segundos que parecieron durar horas para ellos permanecieron en la misma posición.

— ¡El tiempo se terminó gusanos, pasen y dejen sus hojas para entregarles sus pergaminos! —Gritó Anko sacando del transe a ambos.

—Vamos —Expresó el rubio adelantándose.

Hinata permaneció estática sin saber que hacer, renunciar o continuar.

— ¿Hinata? —Llamó Naruto a la distancia —Apresúrate o no podremos participar —

Seguía indecisa entre decirle o no algo a Naruto.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Inquirió nuevamente.

Hinata negó, no podía rendirse ahora, no después de todo lo que Naruto hizo por ella y después de haber entrenado tan duro, además aun estaban Kiba y Shino y no podía abandonarlos de esa manera.

—Está bien, yo me adelanto —Informó caminado un par de pasos antes de detenerse —Hinata, asegúrate de llegar a la tercera fase sana y salva ¿De acuerdo? —Sin esperar respuesta hecho a correr.

Permaneció en pie en ese mismo lugar por un tiempo del que no fue conciente, solo escuchando el sonido acelerado de su corazón, definitivamente no podía fallarle a Naruto.

La señal fue dada, iniciando con la segunda prueba, sin perder tiempo todos los participantes entraron al tenebroso bosque en busca del pergamino que les daría el pase a la siguiente ronda para después dirigirse a la torre del centro del bosque.

Pararon unos momentos planificando su siguiente movimiento, Sasuke sugirió una contraseña para evitar ser engañados por el enemigo, justo después de eso una fuerte corriente de viendo arrasó con el lugar donde se encontraban separándolos.

Sakura se reunió rápidamente con el Uchiha repitiendo correctamente la contraseña, justo después de eso apareció Naruto junto a ambos repitiendo la clave al pie de la letra.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —Gritó el rubio después de evadir un kunai del azabache.

—Sasuke-kun, es Naruto repitió bien la contraseña, ¿Por qué lo atacas? —Interrogó la Haruno sin comprender.

—Exacto, el Naruto que conocemos es un idiota y no recordaría ni la mitad es obvio que es un impostor —Explicó con calma y superioridad.

Sakura apoyó al instante reconociendo el hecho.

—Así que todo fue una trampa —Comentó el falso cubriéndose en humo dejando ver a una rara mujer de cabellera negra y ojos del mismo color.

—Correcto, y tú caíste completamente —Expresó arrogante el Uchiha.

— ¡Eso no es justo teme! ¡Claro que puedo recordar esa clave! —Gritó desde la cima el Uzumaki —Claro, si me la repiten —

—Creí que te había mandado muy lejos —Exclamó divertida la mujer.

—Si, y también muchos creían que no me graduaría de la academia —Respondió en el mismo tono.

—Deja de estar jugando inútil y prepárate —Sasuke se encontraba detrás de la chica mientras Sakura en un extremo opuesto a Naruto rodeando a la mujer.

—Oh, se han reagrupado —Comentó de forma despreocupada — ¿Debería estar asustada? —

Sakura quedó paralizada con tan solo ver a los ojos a esa extraña mujer, sus pupilas se dilataron, sin poderse sostener mucho tiempo en pie cayó al piso sujetando su cabeza comenzando a gritar terminado desmayada.

— ¡Sakura! —Gritó Naruto bajando a ayudar a su compañera.

— ¿Qué fue lo qué hiciste? —Preguntó molesto el Uchiha.

— ¿Por qué no lo compruebas? —Inquirió la extraña postrando sus ojos en los del azabache.

Al igual que Sakura cayó al piso sudando frío y temblando de pies a cabeza.

— ¡Sasuke! —Vociferó el rubio al ver a su compañero caer en el mismo estado que la Haruno — ¡Maldita! —Exclamó lanzando varios kunai en dirección a la azabache.

Esquivo ágilmente cada uno dirigiéndose hacia el rubio.

—Nada mal para un mocoso —

Naruto se lanzó en su contra con una serie de puñetazos y patadas siendo esquivadas por la mujer con extrema facilidad.

— ¿Es lo mejor que tienes? —Cuestionó evadiendo un golpe al rostro —Que decepción —Comentó golpeando al rubio en el estomago, lo sujetó por su perna derecha lanzándolo contra un árbol.

Giró hábilmente en el aire suavizando el impacto con sus piernas, impulsándose nuevamente en un contraataque.

— ¡Espera Naruto! —Gritó Sasuke llamando la atención de ambos combatientes.

Con movimientos torpes sacó su pergamino de entre sus ropas.

—Esto es lo que buscas ¿Cierto? —Inquirió mostrando el pergamino —Tómalo y déjanos en paz —

La mujer sonrió.

—Es una sabia decisión —

— ¡¿Qué demonios haces Sasuke? —Gritó molesto el rubio.

— ¡Salvando nuestras vidas idiota, es obvio que no somos rivales para ella! —Vociferó molesto por la terca actitud del Uzumaki.

— ¡Me niego, no le daré nada sin pelear! —

— ¡Deja de actuar como un niño y presta atención a lo que esta pasando! —

— ¡Tú eres el que está actuando como un niño, no eres mas que una gallina que no hace mas que temblar y gritar!, si tienes miedo ¡Bien! Toma a Sakura y llévatela de aquí, yo me encargare de entretenerla —Exclamó decidido.

— ¿Estás loco? ¡No podrás tú solo contra ella! —

—Eso no lo sabremos sin pelear —

—Vaya, al menos uno de ustedes tiene agallas, creo que me divertiré contigo un momento —Comentó la mujer observando al rubio.

En un rápido movimiento Naruto creo tres clones rodeando a la mujer.

—Ahora te enseñare a no meterte con mi equipo —Expresó con confianza.

Los cuatro se lanzaron al ataque siendo repelidos por una intensa ráfaga de aire.

—Jutsu de invocación —Murmuró la mujer antes de que reaparecer sobre el lomo de una enorme serpiente.

—No eres la única que sabe como invocar —Realizó varios movimientos con sus palmas para después morder su pulgar presionando en la tierra —Jutsu de invocación —

Frente a él apareció un sapo de estatura similar a la suya, color naranja, con varias líneas azules y una armadura cubriendo sus brazos.

—Gamachu, asegúrate de llevarlos a un lugar seguro —Ordenó señalando con la vista sus compañeros.

—No prefieres que te ayude chico, esa mujer se ve fuerte —Opinó el sapo.

—Estaré bien, recuerda con quien hablas —Respondió tratando de sonar confiado.

—Como quieras —Exclamó antes de tomar a Sakura en brazos.

— ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? —Preguntó molesto el Uchiha.

—Si se quedan aquí sin hacer nada solo me estorbaran —Habló seriamente el rubio.

—Vamos, el chico ya lo dijo —Sin escuchar las quejas de Sasuke, Gamachu se lo llevó del lugar.

—No dejare que huyan —Expresó la mujer dirigiendo su serpiente al sapo.

— ¡Rasengan! —Vociferó el rubio sobre la mujer cayendo de la copa de un árbol en dirección a ella con una esfera en mano.

La extraña evadió el ataque pero su serpiente no corrió la misma suerte.

—Es raro que un niño domine esa técnica, dime ¿Quién te la ha enseñado? —Preguntó curiosa.

—Un viejo mañoso y todo un pervertido —Respondió secamente.

En otra zona alejada del lugar una persona estornudó.

—Creo que alguien esta hablando de mí —Dijo de pronto —Seguro debe ser una chica muy linda —Comentó de forma lujuriosa.

—Entonces sigue vivo —Habló extrañando a Naruto.

—Creo que ya se alejaron lo suficiente —Expresó el Uzumaki llevando sus manos tras su cabeza desatando su banda ninja.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Cuestionó la mujer al ver un raro símbolo en la frente del rubio.

— ¿Esto? —Señaló su frente —Es que como tengo una misión me colocaron este sello para poder realizarla, se supone que no debo quitarlo a menos que me den el permiso, peo creo que esta es una excepción —Explicó creando una serie de movimientos con sus manos.

—Así que un sello supresor, interesante —Comentó sonriente la azabache.

—Si, pero es diferente al de los Hyuga, ¡liberar! —Vociferó al instante en que su marca se desvanecía.

Una corriente de aire fue liberada desde el Uzumaki.

—Bien, estoy listo —Comentó colocándose de nuevo su banda.

—Eres más interesante de lo que pensé —Exclamó con una sonrisa retorcida.

—Terminemos con esta batalla —No esperó respuesta lanzándose contra la mujer con una velocidad y fuerza muy superior a la anterior.

La combinación de patadas y puños por parte de ambos parecía muy pareja, la mujer liberó algunas serpientes de su brazo atrapando al rubio azotándolo contra un árbol, pero Naruto sonrió antes de desaparecer en una explosión de humo.

El sonido del metal resonó en el campo de batalla al bloquear el ataque del rubio.

—Realmente eres muy bueno, demasiado para ser un simple genin —Comentó la mujer.

—Lo mismo digo —Dijo seriamente separándose de ella — ¿Quién eres realmente? Y ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? —Interrogó volviendo a su pose de pelea.

—Solo estaba buscando una cosa y dado que la encontré me decepcionó un poco —Habló con bastante calma —Pero, creo que encontré algo aun mejor —Exclamó mostrando una legua reptilesca.

En un parpadeo la mujer se encontraba detrás del rubio, apenas logro girar en el aire para evadir el corte del kunai, tomo algunas shuriken lanzándolas contra la mujer la cual se introdujo en el árbol tras ella evadiendo su ataque.

—Nada mal para un mocoso —Esta vez no tuvo suerte al ser capturado por una serpiente por el cuello —Pero ya me harté de este —

—Yo estaba pensando lo mismo —Comentó Naruto liberando un raro chacra envolviéndolo por completo formando el aspecto de un zorro.

La serpiente en su cuello se convirtió en simples cenizas al contacto con ese raro manto.

—Pero que tenemos aquí —Comentó como si nada pasara.

—Lo siento pero ahora tendré que matarte —Exclamó con una voz tétrica.

—Eso suena interesante, ¿Quieres intentarlo? —Inquirió divertida.

Después de eso Naruto se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata? —Preguntó su compañero castaño de marcas en las mejillas al notar como la chica de ojos perlas detuvo el paso de forma repentina.

—No es nada Kiba-kun —Respondió sonriente la Hyuga.

—Está bien, pero no te detengas, ya tenemos el pergamino y tenemos que darnos prisa en llegar para ser los primeros —Exclamó emocionado.

Hinata asintió siguiendo a sus compañeros, pero la sensación dentro de ella no desaparecía.

El lugar estaba completamente destruido y Naruto ya mostraba tres colas.

—Realmente interesante —Comentó la mujer después de salir de entre los escombros, sus ropas estaban rasgadas y su aspecto era deplorable —Lastima que tenga que irme —Expresó mostrando su rostro.

Naruto quedó sorprendido al ver ese rostro, parte de su piel parecía haberse desprendido como si fuera una mascara de hule y debajo era visible un rostro grisáceo y unos ojos amarillos de pupila rasgada.

—Fue divertido, nos veremos en otro momento —Dijo antes de convertirse en barro y desaparecer.

— ¿Un clon? —Masculló molesto analizando la situación —Maldición, Sasuke, Sakura —Exclamó desapareciendo el manto corriendo en la dirección por la que Gamachu se llevó a sus compañeros.

Después de varios metros logro alcanzarlos solo para ver a ambos en el piso sin señal de su invocación y la clara muestra de una pequeña batalla, había llegado demasiado tarde.


	12. ¿3 VS 1?

**disculpen la tardansa prometo poner el proximo a finales o inicios de mes...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 12: ¿3 vs 1? <strong>

Recostó a ambos a los pies de un gran árbol revisando sus signos vitales suspiró un poco aliviado al ver que solo eran unos cuantos rasguños y golpes nada serios en su compañera, pero el verdadero problema era Sasuke la marca en su cuello era la misma de Anko y eso le preocupaba.

Se levantó cortándose el mismo levemente su dedo pulgar antes de realizar una serie de sellos e invocar a una pequeña rana naranja.

— ¿Qué es lo qué quieres ahora? —Preguntó el sapo con cierta molestia.

—Necesito un favor Gamakichi —Exclamó terminado de enrollar un pergamino —Lleva esto a la torre que esta en el centro de este bosque y entrégaselo al viejo hokage —

—Esto es algo raro, ¿Qué ha pasado? —

—No estoy seguro, pero si mis suposiciones son ciertas este examen terminara en algo muy malo —Comentó seriamente.

El sapo no dijo nada y se marcho.

Pasaron varias horas hasta que por fin pudo descansar tranquilo sus heridas ya estaban atendidas pero aun era muy pronto para relajarse.

Suspiró cansado al detectar tres chacras bastante cerca obviamente al estar en un solo punto por mucho tiempo traería algo como eso pero lo que le extrañó fue que fuera tan rápido.

— ¿Por qué no salen de una vez y nos ahorramos algo de tiempo? —Preguntó cansado.

De entre la maleza aparecieron los tres shinobi del sonido con los que antes tuvieron percances.

—Veo que no eres tan tonto como pareces —Comentó burlón el sujeto de vendas.

—No estoy de humor para escuchar estupideces, lárguense ahora o haré que lo lamenten —Advirtió molesto.

—Eres muy arrogante ¿Sabias mocoso? —Parecieron no hacer caso a la advertencia.

—Les dije que no estoy de humor así que largo es la última vez que se los digo —

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, tubo una pelea difícil con esa mujer serpiente y después curar a esos dos aunque tuvieran pocas heridas no dejaban de ser peligrosas, después de todo en un busque el mas mínimo rasguño puede ser mortal y eso lo sabe cualquiera que este preparado además no era muy bueno con la medicina.

— ¿O si no qué? Por si no lo has notado somos tres contra uno —No tubo la necesidad de voltear para ver la sonrisa arrogante de esos tres.

—Si quieren el pergamino tómelo y largo —Dijo lanzando el rollo a los pies del tipo de vendas.

—Estas muy equivocado mocoso no queremos el pergamino, queremos a Sasuke —Expresó dando un paso al frente.

Naruto suspiró.

—Eso pensé —

El pergamino a los pies del supuesto líder estalló en una nube de humo donde apareció otro Naruto golpeándolo en la barbilla elevándolo al aire.

— ¡Dozu! —Gritó su compañero antes de recibir una patada justo en el estomago lanzándolo varios metros en el aire aterrizando a duras penas.

— ¡Maldito! —Kin se lanzó al ataque con sus agujas pero antes de asestar el golpe el clon desapareció en una explosión.

—No he olvidado aun lo que intentaste durante la primera etapa del examen —Susurró en su espalda colocando un kunai en la parte baja.

—Veo que estás molesto por lo que le hice a tu novia —Exclamó divertida.

—No es mi novia —Respondió fríamente aunque era cierto que no lo era, era mas que eso pero decirlo sería algo estúpido y además aun no sabía con seguridad que sentía por ella realmente —Pero no permitiré que nadie le haga daño y no me importa de quien se trate —

—Que dulce —La burla en su voz era más que clara.

—Ese golpe me dolió me las pagaras mocoso —Dozu se colocó a su derecha y su compañero a la izquierda.

— ¿De verdad creíste que con eso nos vencerías? —

—No pero si son lo suficientemente estúpidos para caer dos veces seguidas —

No comprendieron el mensaje hasta que el Naruto desapareció en otra nube de humo y notaron a sus pies varios sellos explosivos.

—Maldición —Masculló el de las vendas al haber caído nuevamente en otra trampa.

La explosión resonó por toda el área levantando una enorme nube de polvo los tres genin salieron de la zona heridos pero furiosos buscaron con la mirada al chico rubio pero no lo encontraban por ningún lado.

—Por aquí —Exclamó Naruto apareciendo detrás de Zaku pateándolo en dirección a sus amigos rodando varias veces antes de reponerse de la patada.

— ¡Estoy harta! —Gritó la chica ninja intentando lanzar sus agujas pero de pronto se detuvo.

— ¿Qué sucede Kin? —Preguntó su compañero vendado.

—N-no puedo moverme —Murmuró apenas tratando de mover su cuerpo.

—Un sello de parálisis —Habló secamente el rubio llamando la atención de los tres —Cuando mi clon se colocó tras de ti no solo lo hizo para que la trampa funcionara si no que te colocó el sello, claro que aun no lo domino pero será suficiente para que no puedas moverte por unos minutos —

—Desgraciado —Masculló intentando librarse.

—Eres mejor de lo que pensaba, pero no creas que podrás vencernos por eso —Advirtió Dozu.

Naruto sonrió levemente.

— ¿En serio? —

Zaku giró levemente extendiendo su brazo en dirección a los ninjas inconcientes.

—Ríndete o ellos morirán —Exclamó sonriendo victorioso.

—Pensé que los genin que participarían en esta prueba eran lo suficientemente listos pero veo que solo los enviaron por capricho o en serio su aldea es patética —Comentó Naruto despreocupado.

—Vaya, vaya, con que la amenaza no te afecta ¿Eh? —La arrogancia de ambos estaba colmando la paciencia del rubio.

— ¿No crees que seamos capases de atacarlos mientras están inconcientes? —Sonrió con sorna.

—No digo eso, lo que digo es… ¿Cómo están tan seguros de que quienes están hay son los verdaderos? —Cuestionó Naruto ante la sorpresa de ambos Sakura y Sasuke se levantaron como si nada convirtiéndose en otros dos clones.

— ¿Qué dem…? —Antes de poder hacer algo mas el cuerpo de Saku se paralizo —Pero ¿Cuándo? —A su mente llegó el recuerdo de la patada.

—Va dos solo queda uno, dime ¿Qué harás ahora? —Dozu se encontraba sorprendido, sus compañeros habían sido vencidos fácilmente sin mencionar que quienes creía que eran sus compañeros resultaron ser clones, entonces ¿Dónde estaban los verdaderos? Todo se había complicado.

—Ganaste esta vez, pero nos volveremos a ver —Comentó tomando a sus compañeros antes de alejarse del lugar.

Una vez seguro de que sus chacras estuvieran lo suficientemente lejos Naruto se dejo caer el piso respirando agitado, tal vez la batalla la hizo parecer fácil pero después de la palea anterior apenas y tenía energías para moverse y combatir a otro equipo lo dejo agotado, pero aun quedaba la duda del porque buscaban a Sasuke ¿Acaso la aldea del sonido esta relacionada con esa ninja de la hierva?

— ¿Y qué diablos fue eso de "pero nos volveremos a ver"? Eso está pasado de moda —Comentó molesto.

Después de unos momentos se puso de pie para dirigirse al lugar donde estaban sus compañeros.

Para su buena suerte ningún incidente ocurrió después de eso pudiendo descansar el resto de la noche.

Para cuando amaneció Sakura fue la primera en despertarse bastante desorientada al no saber como llegó a ese lugar al divisar a Sasuke rápidamente se dirigió a revisarlo suspirando al descubrir que solo estaba durmiendo vio a Naruto dormido cerca de ellos también con algunas vendas en su cuerpo.

Unos minutos después de que Sakura despertara lo hizo Naruto encontrándola al lado de Sasuke.

—Está bien —Exclamó secamente sin levantarse ni girarse a verlos.

—N-Naruto, Despertaste —Se sobresaltó al escucharlo de pronto no supo cuando se había despertado.

—Si, pero él está bien, solo se desmayó —Respondió secamente sin voltear.

— ¿Cómo estás tú? —Preguntó más tranquila.

—Bien, esa mujer serpiente me engañó con un clon —

Sakura bajó la mirada.

—Nos encontró pero no pude hace nada —Su tono era deprimido.

—Veo que despertaste mientras huían —

—Sasuke me despertó pero para cuando lo hizo esa mujer nos alcanzó y nos atacó, la rana quiso pelear pero la venció fácilmente y luego Sasuke y yo… yo —La voz le salía rota y las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

—Ninguno pudo hacer nada —Naruto parecía molesto pero no con Sakura si no con él mismo, se suponía que era su misión y fallo —Pero aun estamos completos y podemos pasar este examen —Sonrió tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

Sakura también sonrió pensó en contarle a Naruto de la marca que le puso ese tal Orochimaru pero no tenía caso después de todo él no podía hacer nada, lo que más le intrigaba era que la marca había cambiado, al principio solo eran tres comas negras pero ahora tenía otras marcas agregadas alrededor de estas y eso le preocupaba.

Sasuke despertó poco después ninguno quiso decir nada más sobre lo sucedido.

Los días pasaron y no tenían ningún pergamino, cuando comenzaban a desesperarse se encontraron con Kabuto el ninja de las cartas de la primera etapa les sugirió ir a la torre y conseguir el pergamino en el camino, fue algo difícil tomando en cuenta la emboscada de unos ninjas de la aldea de la lluvia pero ese Kabuto le pareció extraño al rubio por un momento detecto un cambio inusual en su chacra aunque también pudo ser su imaginación por el cansancio pero no lo descartaba.

Después de haber llegado a su destino en la torre se encontraron con Iruka explicándoles todo sobre la frase que se encontraba en la sala sobre el ser shinobi al final entraron en la torre.

Hinata estaba preocupada sobre si Naruto estaba bien o no desde que empezó el examen tubo una rara sensación que no la dejó tranquila durante los días siguientes, cuando escuchó que ellos también lo habían logrado sintió un gran alivio.

—Mejor prepárese Hinata-sama lo más difícil está por venir —Aconsejó Neji junto a ella.

—Si, gracias Neji-nii-san —Sonrió levemente.

Dentro de una pequeña sala se encontraban un grupo de ambu con la sensora Anko, el Hokage y Naruto.

—Entonces si era esa serpiente rastrera —Comentó furioso el rubio.

—El informe de Anko lo confirmó, tienes suerte de seguir vivo Naruto —

— ¡No me trate como un niño, soy un ambu! —El de ojos azules encaró al hokage con ira.

—Entiendo tu molestia Naruto pero entiende que él es uno de los Sannin y ni siquiera un ambu de tu nivel puede vencerlo —Explicó tranquilamente el mayor.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacemos ahora? ¿Cancelamos el examen? —Preguntó uno de los ambu.

—No, si lo detenemos no sabemos que pueda hacer Orochimaru —Advirtió Anko.

—Es cierto, por ahora continuaremos según sus peticiones y continuaremos con el examen —Ordenó el hokage —En cuanto a ti Naruto —Habló dirigiéndose al rubio —Estas destituido del cuidado de Sasuke Uchiha —Sentenció secamente.

El Uzumaki tensó su mandíbula y apretó sus puños.

—Entiendo —No se molestó en protestar tenía claro que eso pasaría — ¿Puedo hacer una petición? —Preguntó tranquilo.

—Adelante —Animó el viejo.

— ¿Puedo permanecer dentro del equipo 7? —

—De acuerdo puedes quedarte con tu equipo —El hokage sonrió al igual que Naruto.

—Gracias viejo hokage —

—De nada, ahora vete o podrían sospechar —

—No lo creo, soy solo un clon —El rubio sonrió aun más mostrando su dentadura.

—Porque no me sorprende —Comentó divertido el viejo —Solo una cosa mas Naruto, quiero que te rindas durante las preliminares —Ordenó el kage.

El rubio sonrió levemente.

—Lo siento viejo pero jamás me doy por vencido —Respondió decidido antes de estallar en una nube de humo.

—Sabía que responderías eso —Dijo con una sonrisa.


	13. ¿Los instintos despiertan?

**Capitulo 13: ¿Los instintos despiertan?**

— ¿No piensas colocarle un sello Kakashi-sensei? —Preguntó el rubio frente al líder del equipo 7.

—Por ahora no, confió en el que tú le pusiste —Respondió con toda calma.

—Ese no será suficiente y lo sabe, lo mejor será que usted le ponga uno —

—Lo se, pero por ahora ese sello será suficiente para que compita sin problemas y yo no debo intervenir en eso —Sentenció —Ahora vamos, la siguiente ronda está por comenzar —

Naruto no objetó nada siguiendo a su sensei.

Ambos llegaron por separado para no levantar sospechas, cuando por fin todos estuvieron reunidos el hokage dio un discurso sobre la amistad en el mundo shinobi y sobre el significado de los exámenes chunin así mismo sobre las preeliminares antes de los combates finales y sobre si no se sentían en condiciones eran libres de retirarse.

El primero en retirarse fue Kabuto alegando que no se sentía en condiciones como para continuar poco después Sakura intentó hacer que Sasuke saliera pero fue impedido por él mismo, Naruto la mayor parte del tiempo prestó poca atención a lo que pasaba ya que veía a Hinata, al principio asegurándose de que hubiera salido ilesa y después tratando de poner en orden sus ideas y sentimientos.

Antes de terminar interrumpió el tercer sensor Hayate Gekko, un hombre castaño de aspecto enfermo, dando las indicaciones de los encuentros que se decidirían a través de una pantalla preparada previamente.

—Uzumaki Naruto y Kinuta Dozu al centro el resto suba a la parte superior —Ordenó el sensor al aparecer los primeros dos nombres.

Hinata volteó preocupada en dirección a Naruto que solo sonrió tranquilizándola un poco.

—Vamos Hinata-sama —Habló Neji al pasar por su lado —Él estará bien, no olvide que es ambu —Susurró lo suficientemente bajo para ser escuchado solo por su prima.

— ¿Quién lo diría? Nos enfrenaremos antes de lo que pensaba —Comentó divertido el ninja del sonido.

Naruto sonrió divertido.

—Ahora no piensas salir corriendo o ¿si? —Cuestionó sarcástico.

—Esta vez será diferente ¿Lo has olvidado? —El rubio no cambió su expresión —Yo he visto tus jutsu pero tú no sabes como funciona el mió —Aseguró confiado.

En la parte superior todos se preguntaban donde se habían enfrentado como para decir algo así pero tanto Sakura como Sasuke dijeron que nunca los enfrentaron.

—La ultima vez eran tres contra uno y aun así no pudieron ni tocarme ¿Piensas que podrás solo? ¿Por qué no llamas a tus compañeros? Por mi no hay problema —Se encogió los hombros de forma despreocupada.

Dozu lo observó molesto por su prepotencia.

Sus compañeros no creían lo que oyeron, o esos tres eran mucho más débiles de lo que aparentaban o Naruto se había vuelto tan fuerte, optaron más por la primera opción ya que la segunda les parecía absurda.

—Comiencen —Ordenó Hayate.

—Te haré pagar lo de la segunda parte del examen —Exclamó descubriendo su brazo mostrando una especie de coraza antes de lanzarse contra el rubio.

Naruto sonrió levemente antes de alejarse a una distancia prudente esquivando sus ataques, no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba pero lo mejor era mantener la distancia.

—Se acabo —Dozu logró acorralar contra la pared al Uzumaki lanzándose con un nuevo ataque impactandolo de lleno.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —Hinata se asustó al ver al rubio incrustado en la pared.

—Esto se acabo —Comentó Kiba con prepotencia.

—No era más que un hablador —Siguió Ino con la misma pose.

Dozu sonreía satisfecho hasta notar su brazo cubrirse de estigmas.

— ¿Qué es? —Antes de poder terminar Naruto estalló en humo — ¡Un clon! Pero ¿Dónde? —

—Aquí abajo —Respondió el rubio antes de que una de las rocas estallara golpeándolo en la barbilla.

—No puedo creerlo —Murmuró sorprendida la Yamanaka.

—Eso es Naruto ¡Demuestra tu llama de la juventud! —Animó Lee bastante animado, sus compañeros sintieron pena ajena.

—Maldito —Masculló el del sonido levantándose — ¿Qué le hiciste a mi brazo? —Cuestionó mostrando el objeto con los grabados.

—La verdad nada, aun no se como funciona solo quise asustarte y funciono —Se encontraba bastante tranquilo como si nada pasara.

—Veo que no eres alguien ordinario sabes manejar muy bien los jutsus de sellado —Comentó el sujeto de los vendajes.

—Claro, porque es una característica de mi clan —Respondió Naruto orgulloso.

—Si claro, el clan más fuerte de Konoha, el clan de los tontos —Exclamó Kiba sarcástico estallando en carcajadas al igual que Ino y algunos de la arena y sonido.

— ¿Tu clan? —Dozu sonrió con burla —No me hagas reír niño —

—Es normal que no conozcas al clan Uzumaki después de todo es un clan extinto —Su sonrisa continuo.

— ¿Un clan extinto? Ahora me dirás que eres el ultimo ¿No es cierto? —

—La verdad no se si haya más, pero no importa conmigo será suficiente para restaurar su grandeza —Nunca le había importado mucho lo del respeto por su clan pero había tomado una decisión y para eso necesitaba ganar algo de fama y reconocimiento en el mundo ninja.

— ¿También me dirás que tienes un kekegenkai como los Uchiha? —

—No, el nuestro es muy diferente, en primera los Uzumaki poseen una gran cantidad de chacra en sus cuerpos, en segundo poseemos una larga longevidad y en tercera es que todos son de pelirrojos, pero por alguna razón yo soy rubio, no se, tal vez sea por que mi padre no era del clan —_O tal vez por otra razón con nueve colas_ completó en su mente el rubio.

—_Sigo dentro de ti mocoso_ —Recriminó el zorro molesto.

—_Esa es la parte mala_ —Contestó fastidiado.

El Kyuubi solo bufó.

—Que historia tan fascinante —Comentó Dozu sarcástico.

—Pero la principal característica de mi clan era que somos expertos en el fuinjusu y por eso fue que los exterminaron o eso es lo que entendí del viejo hokage antes de quedarme dormido —Terminó bastante orgulloso.

A Neji, Hinata y Kakashi les resbaló una gota por la cabeza ¿Cómo pudo dormirse con algo tan importante?

— ¡Déjate de cuentos Naruto y pelea! —Gritó una colérica Sakura.

Kakashi suspiró.

—No son cuentos, dice la verdad —

— ¿Está hablando enserio Kakashi-sensei? —Preguntó sorprendida la Haruno llamando la atención de todos.

—Si, todo lo que dijo Naruto es verdad —No parecía bromear.

—Es increíble que esté diciendo la verdad —Opinó Kiba sorprendido.

—Pero ¿Qué pasó con su clan? —Cuestionó intrigada Sakura volteando a ver al rubio.

—Como dijo Naruto, fueron exterminados por miedo a sus jutsus de sellado era un clan tan poderoso y temido del país del remolino como el Senju o el Uchiha —Un silencio se apoderó del lugar mientras todos sorprendidos veían atentamente al Uzumaki.

—Bien, si no me crees tendré que demostrarte la fuerza de mi clan —Comentó sacando un pergamino de su porta shuriken.

—Ya basta de charlas, terminemos con esto —Expresó el ninja lanzándose nuevamente al ataque.

Naruto sonrió extendiendo el pergamino liberando una enorme bola de fuego directo a Dozu que la esquivó por muy poco.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Cuestionó sorprendido el de las vendas observando parte de su ropa quemada.

— ¿Creíste que solo podía _sellar_? Te equivocas también puedo _liberar_ —Naruto guardó su pergamino —Esa era una bola de fuego de Kakashi-sensei que sellé y este es otro muy especial —Dijo sacando otro pergamino.

Dozu se colocó en posición de defensa listo para cualquier ataque.

—Es hora de terminar, ¿Sabes? No solo puedo sellar jutsus también otras cosas —Desenrolló el pergamino liberando una enorme cortina de humo de donde apareció una enorme serpiente.

—Esto es… —Apenas tubo tiempo de reaccionar para evitar la envestida de la serpiente que estaba seguro era de Orochimaru.

—Hay Naruto —Comentó Kakashi al ver el desastre causado en la arena por culpa de la serpiente ante la mirada sorprendida de los observadores.

—Te tengo —Exclamó Naruto detrás de su oponente colocando su mano en la nuca.

Ambos cayeron al piso rápidamente Naruto desenrolló el mismo pergamino de antes sellando nuevamente a la serpiente.

— ¿Qué… qué me hiciste? —Preguntó Dozu retorciéndose en el piso de una extraña manera.

—No estoy seguro apenas empecé a practicar ese jutsu hace poco, hasta donde sé, se supone interrumpe y modifica las ordenes de tu cerebro a tu cuerpo —Respondió pensativo.

—Ni él mismo entiende como funciona su propio jutsu —Exclamó el Uchiha fastidiado de esa actitud torpe.

—Por más que trate de actuar genial sigue siendo el mismo idiota —Exclamó Sakura molesta por la misma actitud.

— ¿Te rindes o pasamos a la parte dolorosa? —

—Aun no me has vencido —Dozu a duras penas pudo colocarse en pie.

—Tú lo pediste —Naruto cerró momentáneamente los ojos antes de abrirlos mostrando un tono morado con una pupila azul que rápidamente se torno en un verde claro.

Se movió tan rápido que el resto de genin no pudo seguir sus movimientos al menos la mayoría no pudo ver el golpe en el estomago propinado al ninja del sonido lanzándolo contra una pared inconciente.

—Viejo debes estar bromeando —Comentó Shikamaru fastidiado.

— ¿Naruto de verdad hizo eso? —Inquirió Ino incrédula igual que el resto.

Los jounin estaban más atentos al cambio en el color de ojos de Naruto al igual que ese golpe nada normal, no fue lanzado con gran fuerza o potencia sin embargo el resultado fue devasador.

—El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki —Anunció el sensor antes de que Naruto se pusiera a Saltar como loco.

Mientras él celebraba los nuevos nombres aparecieron en la pantalla, se sorprendió al ver los nombres pero poco después sonrió girando su vista a Hinata.

No lo podía creer, justo después de Naruto era su turno y justamente contra la chica del sonido que parecía complacida, cuando volteó a ver a Naruto este le sonreía tranquilamente dándole ánimos para continuar.

—Ten cuidado Hinata —Advirtió Kiba bastante serio.

—Gracias Kiba-kun —

—No baje la guardia Hinata-sama —Aconsejó su primo sin despegar la vista de la arena donde el rubio caminaba a las escaleras.

Hinata asintió con más seguridad dirigiéndose al campo de batalla, al llegar a la parte media de la escalera se topó con Naruto.

—Demuéstrale lo que puedes hacer Hinata —Sonrió confiado.

—L-lo haré g-gracias Naruto-kun —No pudo evitar sonrojarse al tenerlo tan cerca, una cosa era estar en casa y otra en publico con todos viéndola.

—Tú puedes —Animó nuevamente —Después de todo también eres una Uzumaki —Susurró lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Hinata se sonrojó al extremo al ser consiente del significado de las palabra de Naruto.

—Que suerte tengo te haré pagar por todo lo que me hizo tu novio —Expresó Kin al estar frente a frente.

—N-no es mi novio —Contraatacó molesta, no por decirle que Naruto tenía una relación con ella si no porque la pensaba usar para una venganza contra él.

—Me da igual pagaras por la humillación que me hizo pasar —

—No voy a dejar que lo hagas —Refutó en posición de defensa —No dejaré que me utilices como una forma de venganza para Naruto-kun —

Kin sonrió con burla momentos antes de dar inicio a la pelea.

— ¡Vamos Hinata tú puedes! —Animó Naruto desde la parte de arriba bastante animado.

—Es raro verla de esa manera —Comentó Sakura observando a Hinata captando la atención del rubio —Siempre está callada y tranquila pero ahora parece una persona totalmente diferente —

—Es cierto —Musitó Naruto contemplándola — ¡Acaba con ella! —Gritó nuevamente con los mismos ánimos de antes.

Hinata sonrió inconcientemente al escuchar los ánimos del Uzumaki.

—No te distraigas —Exclamó Kin lanzando un par de agujas.

Hinata las esquivó con facilidad notando como ambas traían cascabeles.

—Eso no funcionara —Declaró la Hyuga lanzándose al ataque antes de escuchar los cascabeles y ver un par de agujas dirigirse a ella las cuales esquivó al igual que las primeras.

Lo extraño fue que no las escuchó clavarse en la pared, volteó para verificar notando solo las dos primeras agujas, regresó su vista a su oponente la cual parecía multiplicarse.

—Estas acabada —Afirmó segura la ninja del sonido.

Hinata eliminó por completo su postura cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo antes de realizar varias posiciones de manos.

—Es inútil, estás atrapada en un genjutsu y no hay forma de salir —

—Mi maestra es experta en genjutsu y uno de este nivel no es nada, además tengo esto ¡Byakugan! —Vociferó mostrando su línea sucesoria —Lo siento pero los genjutsus no funcionan con el byakugan —

Antes de que Kin pudiera reaccionar Hinata se lanzó nuevamente al ataque sacándola de balance con un golpe de su palma, al lanzar el segundo logró esquivarlo por muy poco.

—Maldita, pagaras por esto —Se preparó para lanzar sus agujas cuando notó la mirada de su oponente cambiar, sus ojos platinos se tornaron en un tono verde claro con una apenas notoria pupila semi-rasgada creándole un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo.

—Vaya, esto si que es una sorpresa —Comentó Shiro desde su extraña habitación observando todo a través de su esfera —Naruto ya había despertado su _instinto_ pero considerando su fecha de nacimiento pensé que Hinata tardaría más, esto se pone más interesante —Su sonrisa no podía demostrar que tan emocionado se encontraba.

— ¡Juken! —El poderoso impacto al estomago lanzó a la chica del sonido varios metros en el aire antes de estrellarse en una de las paredes justo al momento de que sus ojos regresaran a la normalidad por suerte para ella prácticamente nadie notó el cambio o sería algo difícil de explicar.

Gaara entrecerró la mirada sobre ella antes de sonreír, definitivamente era ella la chica indicada depuse dirigió su mirada al rubio que la celebraba y la felicitaba por su Vitoria ya se enfrentarían tarde o temprano.

—La ganadora es Hinata —Anunció el sensor señalando a una perturbada chica ¿De dónde salió tanta fuerza?

— ¡Bien hecho Hinata! —Dio un respingo al escuchar al escandaloso de su esposo felicitarla desde la parte superior.

Giró lentamente para elevar su vista en su dirección y sonreír calidamente eso fue todo para Naruto, hablaría con ella al termino de esta fase y arreglarían ese embrollo de una vez por todas solo esperaba no meter la pata como su otro yo y hacer bien las cosas.

* * *

><p><strong>el capi mas polemico es el que viene... lamento la demora, prometo poner el proximo mas pronto... ya tengo mas tiempo libre...<strong>

**sayo!**


	14. ¿Hermanos?

**Capitulo 14: ¿Hermanos?**

Si había lago que admitir era que nadie esperaba muchos de los resultados finales de esos combates.

Shikamaru fue el siguiente en pelear derrotando al último integrante del sonido.

Sasuke salió victorioso de un combate con Kiba.

Sakura perdió ante Temari e Ino fue vencida por Shino.

Lee venció otro de los genin que acompañaban Kabuto con facilidad al igual que Gaara.

Kankuro perdió ante Neji quien descubrió fácilmente su truco de marionetas.

Choji fue incapaz de golpear a Tenten gracias a un audaz movimiento por parte de la usuaria de armas logró salir victoriosa.

—Felicidades a los ganadores, ahora pasaremos una urna para que elijan un numero y dependiendo del numero se organizaran los combates —Explicó el hokage.

— ¿Pelearemos ahora? —Preguntó Lee levantando su mano.

—No, las finales se realizaran dentro de un mes para darles tiempo de prepararse —

— ¿Prepararnos? —Inquirió Tenten desconcertada.

—Durante estos combates mostraron sus habilidades y técnicas esté mes les dará tiempo de pulirlas o crear unas nuevas —Respondió el hokage después de terminar de entregar todos los números —Bien ahora digan su numero de derecha a izquierda —Ordenó.

—Me tocó el cuatro, dattebayo —Dijo el rubio tranquilamente.

—Dos —Exclamó la Hyuga/Uzumaki aliviada de que no le tocara pelear contra Naruto en el primer combate.

—Problemático, cinco —

—Siete —Exclamó indiferente el Uchiha.

—Ocho —Habló Temari.

—Seis —Expresó Shino.

—Tres —Murmuró Gaara.

—Tengo el diez —Exclamó Lee.

—Uno —Dijo Neji sin mostrar emociones.

—Nueve —Expresó algo contrariada Tenten al ser conciente de su oponente, al menos sabía de que era capaz Lee, pero eso no le ayudaba en nada.

—En ese caso los combates serán de la siguiente manera —Indicó el viejo —En la primera ronda, Hinata Hyuga contra Neji Hyuga, Gaara Sabaku no contra Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara contra Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha contra Temari Sabaku no, Tenten contra Rock Lee, nos veremos en un mes prepárense y suerte —

Se despidieron dirigiéndose a la salida, de forma discreta Naruto entregó un trozo de papel a Hinata en sus manos antes de salir como si nada.

La Hyuga enrojeció al contacto pero continuó intentando actuar discreta.

— ¿D-de qué querías hablar Naruto-kun? —Cuestionó Hinata al llegar al punto de encuentro que tenía la nota que le entregó.

—Aquí —Comenzó ignorando aparentemente su pregunta —Fue donde nos conocimos —

—Si, tú me salvaste —Completó dejándose guiar.

—Hinata ¿Qué piensas? —Preguntó viendo a la nada.

La Hyuga lo observó sin entender.

— ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? Lo que nos está pasando —Concretó volteando a verla.

—Yo —Parecía dudar, si decía algo era muy probable arruinar lo poco que ha avanzado pero si no decía nada, no estaba segura de que pasaría.

—Se que no es fácil —Comentó —Después de todo ahora sabemos que somos, somos —Se mordió el labio tratando de hacer salir esas palabras tan difíciles.

Hinata bajó el rostro entendiendo a la perfección.

— ¿Hermanos? —Inquirió una tercera voz proveniente de Shiro apareciendo de la nada.

—Tú —Masculló Naruto con rabia —Eres un —

— ¿Niño encantador? —Exclamó de forma ingenua pero con una sonrisa burlona — ¡Oh! Vamos ¿Por qué esas caras? Bueno el rubio es un caso perdido —Comentó divertido el niño.

Naruto tuvo que contenerse para no saltar sobre él.

—Veo que estás molesto por saber lo que son —Exclamó de una forma mas tranquila pero aun sonriendo — ¿Qué esperaban? La boda fue antes de que nacieran y lo que tomaron sus madres era necesario para tener sus habilidades que por cierto felicidades ambos las han despertado —Felicitó inocentemente.

— ¡Deja de jugar con nosotros! —Gritó alterado el rubio.

— ¿Jugar con ustedes? Creo que estás entendiendo mal las cosas —Comentó tranquilamente —Me desagrada jugar con las personas, todo esto no es más que una pequeña historia protagonizada por ustedes dos donde yo solo agregué un poco de drama, suspenso y algunas sorpresitas para entretenerme y que ustedes tengan la oportunidad de sorprenderme —

— ¿Y para eso tenías que convertirnos en hermanos? —Preguntó sin disminuir su ira, al contrario parecía ir en aumento.

— ¿Otra vez? —Exclamó cansado —Ya te dije que era necesario, además no son del todo hermanos, claro podría decirse que comparten madre y genes por lo que tomaron sus madres y ¿Cuál es el escándalo? Los miembros de los clanes casan a sus miembros entre ellos —Comentó despreocupado.

— ¡Pero esto es diferente! —Vociferó iracundo.

—Cabezota —Suspiró Shiro cansado —Si, es diferente, pero lo que quiero es ver que hacen ustedes para salir de todo esto y que decisiones tomaran —

— ¡Maldito! —Vociferó arto lanzándose directamente a golpearlo atravesándolo sin poder tocarlo — ¿Qué demonios? —

—Vaya, ya era hora, honestamente pensé que te lanzarías apenas dije lo que eran, has madurado, un poco —Expresó divertido.

— ¿Qué fue eso? —Preguntó sorprendido.

—No puedes tocarme y menos lastimarme, no soy el malo del cuento, pero tampoco soy bueno, ya te lo dije solo quiero ver que decisiones toman y que es lo que harán para sorprenderme, odio las cosas predecibles y simples, por eso me caes bien —

Naruto estuvo por lanzarse nuevamente contra Shiro pero Hinata lo detubo.

—Tranquilízate Naruto-kun —Pidió la Hyuga.

—Mejor hazle caso a tu esposa —Aconsejó sonriendo —Bueno ya dije que lo vine a decir, de ustedes depende el resto —Exclamó despareciendo.

—Ese maldito —Masculló el rubio sintiéndose impotente.

— ¿Estás bien Naruto-kun? —Preguntó preocupada.

— ¿Tú no estás molesta Hinata? —Cuestionó sin verla a la cara.

—No lo estoy —Contestó desviando su vista a otro lado.

— ¿No lo estás? —Repitió sorprendido porque ella respondiera de esa forma.

—No, porque no importa si somos hermanos de forma indirecta —Comentó con una buena forma de decirlo _hermanos de forma indirecta _ya que así es como podría definirse su situación al tener una mezcla de genes de las madres de ambos más el Kyuubi, eso sin contar los genes de los padres pero esos si eran de forma individual, es decir cada uno tiene solo los genes de su padre —Para mi siempre serás el mismo Naruto-kun que conozco —No supo ni como fue capaz de decir algo así pero lo hizo.

—Gracias Hinata —Agradeció después de un momento de silencio —Ahora quiero que olvides todo —Pidió seriamente.

—Naruto-kun, lo siento si dije algo malo, yo no quería —Exclamó aterrada al creer que dijo algo malo para molestarlo.

—Hinata, olvida todo —Interrumpió —Olvida que estamos casados, olvida lo que pasará si decidimos mal, olvida todo lo que nos ha dicho ese mocoso —

Hinata había comenzado a desesperarse y liberar algunas lágrimas que fueron limpiadas por Naruto.

—Olvida que somos _hermanos_ y contesta a mi pregunta ¿Quieres intentar hacer funcionar está rara relación? —Cuestionó tomándola por sorpresa, tal vez fue algo apresurado y Hinata aun pensaba en ese chico pero tenía que arriesgarse — ¿O quieres terminar? —

—Y-yo —Sus labios y voz se negaban a responder las órdenes de su cerebro por sus nervios hasta que terminaron por reaccionar de la forma más común para ella… el desmayo.

—Creo que metí la pata —Comentó derrotado —Hinata despierta —Pidió sacudiéndola.

— _¿Estás seguro de esto mocoso?_ —Preguntó la voz en su interior.

—Si, lo estoy —Respondió secamente sentándose y colocando a Hinata sobre él para recostarla.

—_No me dirás que estás enamorado o ¿Si?_ —Comentó burlón.

—No lo creo, pero si quiero estar seguro esta es la única forma, además no creo que sea tan malo —

—_Después no vengas a mi llorando por que metiste la pata _—Bufó molesto.

— ¿Acaso te estás preocupando por mi zorro? —Inquirió divertido el rubio.

— _¡No digas estupideces! Solo te estoy advirtiendo _—Gruño antes de recostarse.

—Si, si, lo que digas —Comentó despreocupado.

Hinata tardó bastante tiempo antes de volver a ser conciente de donde estaba y al hacerlo se sonrojó al instante.

—Que bueno que despiertas, ya me estaba preocupando —Expresó el rubio sonriendo a la chica que se aferraba a su traje naranja ocultando su rostro ruborizado.

—L-lo siento —Se disculpó separándose bruscamente.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes —Respondió levantándose.

—Si quiero —Dijo completamente roja.

Naruto la vio sin entender.

—Quiero intentarlo Naruto-kun —Aclaró sin atreverse a verlo.

— ¿En serio? —Inquirió emocionado y sorprendido recibiendo el asentimiento de su esposa —Hinata se que dije antes que nada quiero que sepas que si hago esto es por que quiero, bueno, me he sentido muy a gusto contigo y no puedo decir que me gustas abiertamente o que te amo, pero tal vez pueda lograrlo si lo intentó y sobre todo si tú quieres —

—Naruto-kun —Susurró la Hyuga sin poder contener su emoción —Yo tampoco puedo decir que te amo, pero eres un chico fuerte y alguien que siempre he admirado por eso estoy segura que no me costará ningún trabajo poder lograrlo y que tú me pidas esto me hace muy feliz y claro que quiero —

—Gracias Hinata, prometo que haré las cosas bien —Ella no comprendió sus palabras pero poca era su cordura en ese momento al tener tan cerca al chico.

—N-Na-Naruto-kun —Tartamudeó bastante sonrojada.

—Mi madre si que es contradictoria, incluso en lo que ella misma dice —Comentó el contenedor del Kyuubi confundiendo más a la chica.

Poco fue el lapso que pudo pensar en las palabras de Naruto antes de que este tomara posesión de sus labios en un tímido beso.

—Y con esto sellan su felicidad o su perdición —Comentó el niño viendo todo desde su esfera —Ahora… ¿Qué sorpresas piensan darme? —

* * *

><p><strong>Eso ni yo me lo espere... ok, no, yo si le esperaba puesto que es mi historia xD bueno... leeran lo que pasa despues en el siguiente capi...<strong>

**sayo!**

**PD: perdon porque sea un capi tan corto...**


	15. ¿Aislamiento?

**Capitulo 15: ¿Aislamiento?**

—La ceremonia casi termina —Exclamó un hombre con una capucha blanca cubriéndolo por completo.

Frente a él seis personas se encontraban vestidas de manera elegante, dos de ellos eran mujeres notoriamente embarazadas.

—Ahora solo pongan un poco de su sangre en el recipiente —Pidió colocando un objeto similar a una copa bastante grande con un liquido extraño.

Ambas mujeres asintieron antes de tomar un kunai y cortarse el dedo pulgar obedeciendo la orden.

El encapuchado tomó otro pequeño recipiente con lo que parecía ser un poco de sangre vertiéndola también en le recipiente para después mover sus manos de extraña manera.

—Ahora tomen —Ordenó después de vaciar el contenido en dos copas y entregárselas a las embarazadas.

Ambas se vieron mutuamente antes de asentir y tomar el líquido.

— Lo que esta noche se ha unido… que nadie lo separe —Habló el hombre que entrego las copas antes de que las mujeres implicadas sonrieran al igual que el resto de los presentes y se felicitaran mutuamente.

—Ya veo —Comentó una niñita en una oscura habitación observando todo a través de una esfera —Con un poco de sangre de las dos se obtiene el ADN y por ende el kekegenkai, eso más la sangre del Kyuubi modifica las habilidades de cada uno así al mismo tiempo se mezcla el poder del demonio y se amolda para ellos, dentro de cada copa había nanomaquinas encargadas de la unión y recomposición celular en los hijos, un ingenioso plan de manipulación celular, típico de _él_ —Comentó para si misma bastante interesada.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Nory ¿Cuántas veces tengo qué repetirte qué mi pelota no es ningún aparato reproductor? —Soltó molestó un niño encapuchado detrás ella.

—Si lo dices así puede interpretarse de otra manera —Comentó la niña con un toque inocente tratando de desviar el tema.

—No juegues conmigo niña —Masculló molesto —Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo —

—Lo sé —Exclamó molesta —Solo tenía curiosidad —Contestó con un puchero.

—Largo de aquí antes de que pierda la paciencia —Ordenó secamente.

La niña saludó de forma militar antes de desaparecer rápidamente.

—Ahora tengo que sintonizar donde me quedé —Dijo para si mismo tomando la esfera.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata? —Preguntó Kiba buscando a la chica para iniciar su entrenamiento para las finales —Es extraño ella no es de las que llegan tarde —

—Ella no vendrá —Exclamó secamente la sensei a cargo.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con qué no vendrá Kurenai-sensei? —Cuestionó extrañado el castaño de los perros.

—Ella no entrenará con nosotros, será entrenada por un sensei particular y dudo mucho que la veamos por la aldea en el próximo mes —Informó tranquilamente.

— ¿A qué se refiere? —Preguntó nuevamente el Inuzuka.

—Debes saber mejor que nadie quien es Hinata y su padre me ha informado que alguien va a entrenarla para la siguiente ronda —Explicó seriamente.

—Comencemos —Habló secamente el manipulador de insectos.

— ¿Comenzar? ¡Shino! —

—Ella no vendrá, ya lo dijo la sensei —Exclamó tranquilamente acomodando sus gafas —Si es así lo mejor es comenzar de una vez —

—Pero —

—Shino tiene razón —Interrumpió la jounin —No es necesario preocuparse por Hinata estará bien, lo principal ahora es fortalecer las habilidades de Shino —

—Está bien —Aceptó resignado acariciando a su perro en su cabeza.

Sin perder tiempo se colocaron en posición de pelea a cada lado del Aburame.

— ¿A dónde vamos Naruto-kun? —Preguntó su esposa siguiéndolo.

Desde que salieron de la mansión Hyuga no le había dicho nada y tampoco platicaron mucho cuando llegó.

—Lo verás cuando lleguemos —Contestó secamente pero su tono era uno emocionado.

La chica permaneció en silencio durante el resto del camino sin preguntar nada, aun no se creía que el mismo Naruto fuera personalmente a su casa y le pidiera a su padre ser quien la entrenara a ella, bueno técnicamente entrenarían juntos pero sería él quien la guiara ya que está más adelantado en ese aspecto.

—Llegamos —Exclamó el rubio una vez que llegaron a una cabaña que se notaba abandonada pero bien cuidada.

— ¿Dónde estamos Naruto-kun? —Preguntó curiosa y sorprendida del paisaje aislado.

— ¿Te gusta? Esta cabaña era de mis padres, es la primera vez que vengo, bueno al menos por mi propio pie —Explicó adelantándose un poco.

Hinata lo vio extrañada pero no quiso preguntar.

—Solo he estado aquí una vez y fue de recién nacido durante la tragedia del Kyuubi —Comentó nostálgico y triste.

—Na-Naruto-kun —Llamó un poco temerosa captando la atención del chico —En nombre de la aldea, gracias por protegernos todo este tiempo del Kyuubi —Exclamó realizando una reverencia con su rostro totalmente rojo.

El Uzumaki se sorprendió por la repentina muestra de agradecimiento, fue claro que le impresionó que no lo repudiara o le reclamara por tener el zorro cuando lo leyó en los pergaminos y más cuando supo que ella también era portadora de parte de su poder pero no esperaba algo como eso, simplemente sonrió levemente.

—Gracias Hinata —Agradeció de corazón.

La Hyuga levantó su mirada levemente.

—De verdad eres una gran esposa —Esta vez el rostro de la chica superó el nivel normal.

El estridente ruido de la puerta golpeándose fuertemente distrajo a la pareja sacándola de su ambiente.

— ¡¿Qué clase de pocilga es esta?! —Vociferó aun con su pie izquierdo en alto con el que pateó la puerta desde el interior, a su espalda una gran nube de polvo se alzaba —De ningún modo pienso dejar que Hinata-sama se quede en un lugar como este —Reclamó señalando al rubio.

— ¿Nory-chan? —Preguntó sorprendida su ama.

— ¿Qué hace la mocosa aquí? —Cuestionó molesto su esposo.

— ¡Oye! Pese a mi apariencia soy mayor que tú cabeza hueca —Debatió molesta —Y en segunda soy la guardiana de mi ama y por lo tanto debo estar siempre a su lado —Concluyó hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

—Creí que habías dicho que los seguirías por si el chico deseaba aparearse con su pareja pudieras hacer algo —Comentó Kyubei.

Ambos enrojecieron al máximo con el comentario del pequeño zorro.

— ¡Kyubei! No debes decirlo de esa manera no son animales —Reclamó la niña shinigami.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Los humanos también son animales, solo que ellos mismos se clasificaron en otra rama al considerarse superiores al resto por su capacidad de _pensar_ y _razonar_, pero la verdad son aun peores que las bestias, cometen demasiados errores —Debatió el extraño zorro sin perder su postura.

—Bueno, si, pero —Pausó unos momentos sin saber que decir —Está bien tú ganas, pero aun así trata de tener más tacto —

—Tacto —Repitió como si analizara su significado —Lo entiendo —

—Me pregunto si de verdad lo entendió —Comentó para si misma con una gota de sudor detrás de su cabeza.

—En otras palabras viniste para asegurarte que no toque a Hinata —Expresó el rubio secamente.

—Bueno pues —

—Más bien supongo que sus intenciones eran las de —Interrumpió Kyubei antes de que Nory volviera a tomar la palabra interrumpiéndolo a él.

—Vigilar que nada le pase a Hinata-sama —Dijo rápida y nerviosamente.

—Eso es mentira —Refutó el zorro.

— ¡Es la verdad! —Gritó molesta con su compañero.

—Si eso es cierto, la cámara ¿Para qué es? —Cuestionó sin inmutarse el animalito.

— ¿Cámara? —Inquirió confundida la Hyuga.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah! No es nada, no se preocupe Hinata-sama —Respondió riendo de forma nerviosa.

—Pero —

—Dije que no es nada —Volteó con una expresión asesina a ver a Kyubei.

—Mejor olvidemos eso y limpiemos la cabaña —Exclamó Naruto adentrándose, si algo traía entre manos esa niña, mejor no saberlo —Nory tiene razón, este lugar no ha sido habitado en años y es normal que esté así —

Hinata asintió siguiendo al rubio al interior para empezar, sus guardianes los siguieron de cerca después de una clara advertencia por parte de la shinigami a la criatura de que no dijera nada.

El resto del día lo pasaron aseando el lugar, cuando por fin terminaron ya era de noche.

—Es hermoso —Comentó Hinata afuera de la cabaña sentada viendo el cielo nocturno con una luna llena.

Naruto estaba recostado a su lado agotado de limpiar y contemplando el cielo de igual manera.

—Este lugar es muy relajante —Expresó tranquilamente.

—La luna es el satélite natural de la tierra carente de brillo propio —Informó Kyubei llamando la atención de los humanos.

—Pero entonces ¿Por qué brilla? —Preguntó confundida la Hyuga.

—La luna es incapaz de producir brillo por si misma, lo que hace es reflejar los rayos solares en su superficie sobre la tierra de este modo logra brillar sobre el cielo nocturno, cuando es cubierta por la tierra no puede brillar —Explicó científicamente el raro animal.

—En cierta forma es igual a ustedes —Exclamó Nory con una sonrisa.

— ¿En qué nos parecemos a eso? —Preguntó un confundido Naruto al igual que su esposa.

—El sol siempre brilla y esparce luz a todo cuerpo celeste cerca y la luna no es la excepción, pero la luna refleja los rallos del sol tal vez en un intento de emularlo y ser como él pero a su manera claro y además ser capaz de cumplir con su propio propósito —Explicó tranquilamente.

Hinata supo al instante a que se refería, Naruto era el sol que siempre sonreía y hacía las cosas buscando sobresalir y ser reconocido, y ella la luna tratando de ser como él y ser fuerte seguir sus pasos y cumplir su sueño.

—Lo triste de esto es que la luna es incapaz de ser algo sin el sol, es completamente dependiente, pero si la luna quiere realmente alcanzar algún día al sol deberá aprender a brillar por si misma —Exclamó en una clara indirecta que la Hyuga captó de inmediato.

—No lo entiendo bien, pero sin los rayos del sol ¿Cómo va a brillar? —Obviamente Naruto no lo entendió.

—Y por dios espero que el sol cambie de alguna manera —Comentó confundiendo aun más al rubio.

Hinata solo reía nerviosamente por eso.

— ¡No lo entiendo-ttebayo! —Chilló frustrado.

Kyubei se disponía a explicarle pero la shinigami realizó una seña para que no dijera nada.

—No es nada, no te preocupes Naruto-kun —Tranquilizó Hinata a su esposo que casi quería arranarse los cabellos —Mejor vamos a dentro para cenar —

—Si me muero de hambre —Celebró como niño de cinco años tomando a la enrojecida chica de la mano para entrar.

Nory y Kyubei solo los siguieron sin decir nada.


	16. ¿Jiraya?

**de verdad siento haber tardado tanto en subirla pero tenia muchos retrasos en mis animes y en otros fics que ya estaba demaciado atrasado como el de FT y al que por fin le di su epilogo... bueno les dejo la conti de hoy y dependiendo de su respuesta se vera el proximo...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 16: ¿Jiraya?<strong>

Habían transcurrido tres días desde que comenzó el entrenamiento de ambos, aunque más parecía para Hinata que para Naruto ya que el entrenamiento consistía en caminar sobre el agua cosa que el rubio ya dominaba.

La pregunta era para quien era realmente la tortura en ese entrenamiento ya que la Hyuga en varias ocasiones cayó al agua helada del río donde entrenaban y por consecuencia ella tenía que quitarse la ropa extra quedando solo con la malla ninja que se adhería a su cuerpo cada vez que se mojaba mostrando lo desarrollado que estaba para su edad, claro que esto era vergonzoso para ella pero Naruto tuvo que voltear la vista sonrojado en varias ocasiones después de recrearse la pupila.

—Pervertido —Le recriminó Nory varias veces al descubrirlo.

O tal vez se le habían pegado más mañas de las que pensó con su pervertido maestro.

Por suerte para él la tortura no duró más de un día ya que al segundo Hinata solo calló un par de veces antes de poder mantenerse en el agua con estabilidad.

Ahora ambos estaban meditando a las orillas del río sin moverse.

—Me aburro —Vociferó Nory dejándose caer al piso.

—Solo ha pasado una hora —Comentó el zorro a su lado.

—Pero no han hecho nada —Refutó — ¿Cómo pretenden dominarlo si no hacen nada? ¡Es desesperante! —

—Meditan la mejor forma de lograrlo, un poder así no es fácil de controlar, tomaron la decisión correcta al primero hacer que Hinata controlara por completo su chacra o de lo contrario se habría salido de control —Analizó el zorro.

—Todo eso ya lo se Kyubei, era innecesario —Exclamó cansada la niña.

El extraño animal no dijo nada solo la observó en silencio.

—Se lo que piensas y no te daré el gusto de una respuesta —Comentó señalándolo de forma acusadora.

No dijo nada y solo viró nuevamente la vista a los shinobi.

—Eso es lo que más me molesta de ti —Expresó irritada la niña.

Naruto abrió sus ojos de golpe de forma repentina llamando la atención de sus guardianes y frunció el seño, se levantó dirigiéndose a una parte donde había varios arbustos.

— ¿Qué sucede Naruto-kun? —Preguntó curiosa su esposa al notar como el chico dejaba la meditación.

El rubio solo volteo para hacerle una señal de que guardara silencio y continúo con su camino, sin decir nada más tanto Hinata como sus compañeros lo siguieron.

Cuanto más avanzaban más fuerte era el sonido de una cascada y las risas de o que parecían eran mujeres, al notarlo Hinata bajó le rostro triste, ¿Apenas empezaban su vida de casados y su esposo ya buscaba otras mujeres? Tal vez era porque ella aun era una niña, pero él también lo era ¿No? Entonces ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo?

Suspiró derrotada, tal vez eso no funcionaría y todo fue una mala idea.

Nory notó la tristeza de su ama y de inmediato materializó una guadaña blanca con la hoja color azul y del lado opuesto a la hoja una ala blanca dispuesta a cortar al Uzumaki.

—Lo sabia —Susurró el rubio al llegar a un punto donde se veía a varias jóvenes jugar en el agua en trajes de baño.

Con la idea en su cabeza la Hyuga bajó el rostro triste al pensar que sus conclusiones eran las correctas.

La shinigami no soportó más levantando su guadaña lista para cortarle la cabeza.

—Ahora vera —Exclamó por lo bajó justo antes de crear rápidos sellos con sus manos y desaparecer justo a tiempo para evitar la hoja de la guadaña.

Nory masculló por lo bajo una maldición al haber fallado y Hinata sorprendida por las rápidas acciones sin saber porque Naruto desapareció, segundos después escuchó un grito y una persona calló al agua antes de que el rubio apareciera frente a ellos tomándola de la mano.

—Salgamos de aquí —Ordenó comenzando a correr al lado contrario sin soltar la mano de su confundida esposa.

¿Por qué ahora corrían?

— ¡Naruto!, me las pagaras mocoso —Gritó una voz masculina bastante molesta confundiendo aun más a la chica.

— ¿Qué fue eso Naruto-kun? —Preguntó al no poder más con la curiosidad.

—Pues —Hizo una pausa —Digamos que le enseñaba algunas cosas a mi maestro —Esa respuesta solo logró confundirla más.

Naruto rió recordando lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

_Había localizado por fin a su objetivo y parecía demasiado concentrado en su "investigación" como para notarlo, aprovechó para moverse rápido además de que sentía nuevamente la mirada penetrante y con sed de sangre de la protectora de Hinata en su nuca y lo mejor era darse prisa. _

_En un rápido movimiento apareció detrás de la persona que buscaba._

— _¡Al fin aparece viejo pervertido! —Vociferó asustando levemente al tipo de cabello blanco._

— _¿Naruto? —Cuestionó este al verle, más no tuvo tiempo de nada antes de ser pateado por el chico y arrojado al agua justo en medio de las chicas._

— _¡Naruto!, me las pagaras mocoso —Amenazó al verse rodeado por las molestas jóvenes y que dejaban en claro que ileso no se iría._

Hinata ladeó su cabeza confundida al escucharlo reír ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

—Naruto —Siseó molesto el empapado hombre de cabello blanco frente a ellos.

Ellos habían vuelto a donde estaban y el rubio estaba buscando algo en la mochila que llevaron a ese lugar, ella solo los observaba en intervalos de uno a otro sin saber si interrumpir y preguntar que pasaba o quedarse solo como espectadora.

— ¡Maldito mocoso ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a tu maestro?! —Vociferó molesto.

— ¡Cállese viejo mañoso, eso es por lo de la ultima vez en las termas! —Recriminó el niño dejando de lado lo que hacía y señalando de forma acusadora.

— ¡¿A quien llamas viejo mañoso?, Niño malagradecido! —Gritó molesto por la acusación, según él falsa.

— ¡A quien va a ser, el único presente es usted viejo pervertido! —

—Di-disculpen —Habló tímidamente la Hyuga llamando la atención de ambos contrincantes —Y-yo —Todo valor desapareció al sentir las dos miradas posarse en ella.

—Por lo visto me he perdido algunas cosas ¿Eh? Naruto —Comentó más calmado el mayor.

Si el rubio estaba con ella era por algo o eso pensaba.

— ¿Usted también lo sabia? —Cuestionó indignado.

—Bueno, bueno, cálmate y cuéntame —Con eso sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

—Está bien, pero primero que nada Hinata —Exclamó llamando la atención de su esposa —Este viejo pervertido de aquí es mi maestro y padrino —Señaló sin ninguna muestra de respeto.

— ¡¿Cómo qué viejo pervertido?, mocoso malcriado! —Gritó molesto el hombre de cabellera blanca —En vista de que este niño no me presentó como es debido lo haré yo —Expresó poniéndose en pie.

—Ay no —Comentó Nory con desgano.

—Los villanos tiemblan al verme y las mujeres gritan emocionadas, soy el grandioso sabio de los sapos yo soy —

—Un mañoso y pervertido viejo rabo verde —Interrumpió la niña shinigami logrando que el hombre cayera al piso.

—Eres una —Amenazó el mayor.

—Jiraya, uno de los tres sannin, se dice que es uno de los ninjas más fuertes del mundo, temido por muchos y de igual forma respetado pero al mismo tiempo cae en los tres vicios del shinobi —Explicó Kyubei a Hinata que le prestaba mucha intención mientras veía la pelea verbal entre su compañera y el sannin.

—Mucho gusto Jiraya-sama, soy Hinata Hyuga, ella es mi compañera Nory-chan y él es el compañero de Naruto-kun —Se presentó de manera formal con una leve reverencia señalando con la mirada a cada uno.

—Mucho gusto niña, veo que tú si tienes modales —Comentó viendo a Naruto y Nory quienes de forma sincronizada le sacaron la lengua.

—Pero basta ya de presentaciones y cuéntenme que ha pasado —

Después de algunos minutos de explicación sobre como se enteraron hasta su decisión, omitiendo claro muchos detalles, la parte del entrenamiento y su problema actual.

— ¿Pueden prestarme un pergamino? —

Hinata se apresuró a entregarle el propio, después de revisarlo detenidamente se lo devolvió.

—Ya veo, fue buena idea lo de enseñarle a caminar sobre el agua el paso siguiente será más difícil y no es algo que puedan dominar de la noche a la mañana —Comentó secamente.

—Aun no entiendo porque tenemos que hacer esto —Exclamó el rubio fastidiado.

—Eres idiota de eso no hay duda —Expresó la niña molesta.

— ¿Qué dijiste? —

Nory suspiró.

—Kyubei, tú tienes más paciencia, por favor —Pidió la shinigami con cansancio.

—De acuerdo —Respondió con su natural tono neutral —Ustedes no son ninjas comunes y de eso ya se dieron cuenta, a causa del Kyuubi y sus genes ni si quiera se podría decir que son humanos normales —Ambos asintieron convencidos.

Para la Hyuga no era ningún secreto la existencia del demonio ya que toda la explicación venía dentro del pergamino y para saber que como obtuvo su poder era necesario saber lo de Naruto y el Kyuubi.

—Podría decirse que son parte bijuu por eso el enorme chacra pero hay algo más, un contenedor extra de chacra único en ustedes pero no es fácil de extraer y tampoco de usar, hasta ahora gracias a su _instinto_ han logrado liberar solo una parte pero ese poder se almacena constantemente y por la presión ejercida en ustedes es muy probable que algún día se salga de control si no la liberan de vez en cuando —Todos asintieron pero para el ojo de la shinigami era más que evidente que el rubio no entendió nada.

— ¿Y? —Preguntó para tratar de disimular un poco.

— ¡Idiota! Significa que si no aprendes a usar ese poder tus _instintos_ se saldrán de control y comenzaras a actuar como una autentica bestia con los instintos básicos, comer, dormir y —Pauso unos segundos —Reproducirte —

Ahora ambos esposos eran un tomate maduro.

—Al menos hasta estar agotado —Terminó tranquilamente.

—P-pero ¿Qué demonios significa eso?, ¿Cómo se le ocurre ponernos algo así? —Vociferó sonrojado y molesto el rubio mientras su esposa luchaba por no desmayarse en ese momento.

—Conociéndolo la única respuesta que me viene a la cabeza es _para hacerlo más divertido_ —Exclamó Nory imitando a Shiro en la ultima parte.

Naruto permaneció sin palabras con un tic en su ojo.

—Te hicieron una buena niño —Comentó Jiraya entre carcajadas —Lo siento por la pobre Hinata —

— ¡Cállese viejo pervertido! —Gritó con los colores en el rostro.

Después de unos segundos de analizar las cosas volteó a ver a la Hyuga que parecía echar humo por las orejas.

— ¿Hinata? —Murmuró un poco preocupado.

—E-e-e-e-es-estoy b-bien —Estaba todo menos bien, su cabeza era un lió y todo era ocupado por imágenes de ella y Naruto en citaciones que un niño no debería saber.

— ¡Ya basta dejen ese tema! ¿No ven lo qué le causan a Hinata-sama? —Inquirió molesta la niña de cabello blanco.

—Fuiste tú la que empezó —Respondió el rubio antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza con la guadaña de la shinigami — ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —

— ¡Calla! —Gritó en defensa.

El rubio masculló una maldición contra la niña.

—Fue suficiente, la niña tiene razón ahora nuestra prioridad es lo que hay aquí y como controlar ese poder antes de que le hagas algo indebido a la señorita —Intervino el sabio ninja.

—Y lo dice el pervertido que espía a las chicas en los baños —Comentaron Naruto y Nory a la vez.

— ¡Yo no las espío solo recolecto información! —Se defendió el sannin.

—Si claro —Exclamaron sarcásticos.

—Después discutiremos eso, ahora creo tener una idea de cómo pueden utilizar ese poder —Reanudó con animo.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó esperanzada Hinata.

—Por su puesto que si pequeña —Respondió orgulloso el hombre.

—Bien, si eso es cierto díganos ahora —Casi demandó el rubio molesto.

—Nunca cambias —Comentó secamente —Bien a partir de ahora seré su maestro y será mejor que se preparen —Habló con una sonrisa.

Poco después comenzó un nuevo entrenamiento para ambos y un mes lleno de sorpresas para ambos así como nuevos descubrimientos.

El día anunciado llegó y con ello el inicio de la última etapa de los exámenes, todos estaban reunidos en la arena, Hinata junto a su primo en el extremo derecho y en el izquierdo Naruto, ambos cuidaban no ser descubiertos aun no por no querer decir nada pero aun era muy pronto para revelar su relación lo curioso era que Hinata traía la parte del cuello vendada y muchos se preguntaban si se lastimo de alguna forma en su entrenamiento además ella no dejaba de tocar esa parte con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.


	17. ¿Enfrentamiento Hyuga?

**hola! esta vez mas rapido que nunca (?) aqui les traigo uno de los caps mas polemicos y queridos... y el porque Hinata estaba vendada XD disfruten...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 17: ¿Enfrentamiento Hyuga?<strong>

Las reglas fueron dadas y el orden de los enfrentamientos, Hinata apenas y prestó atención a las reglas y el orden, su mente solo divagaba en el momento que pasó y la razón de la venda.

_Solo quedaban dos noches más para el gran evento y se podría decir que apenas y sabían como liberar ese poder pero usarlo era algo completamente diferente._

_Ambos cayeron rendidos al piso agotados y sudando después de otro fallido intento por controlar su poder._

—_Maldito viejo pervertido —Masculló molesto el rubio —Siempre hace lo mismo —_

—_Y-ya no puedo más —Jadeaba la Hyuga tratando de recobrar el aire._

_Naruto la observó unos momentos, impresionado, puesto que le haya seguido el ritmo tanto tiempo era algo digno de admirar, después de todo hay una gran diferencia de niveles y aunque el aun podía moverse se notaba que Hinata no sería capas de levantarse._

_La chica notó la penetrante mirada de su esposo sonrojándose por completo sin saber que decir._

—_Mejor volvamos —Aconsejó el rubio saliendo de su ensoñación._

—_S-si —Respondió nerviosamente su esposa notando cierto detalle al intentar levantarse —N-no puedo moverme —Susurró sin darse cuenta que fue escuchada._

_Naruto se acercó a ella tomándola en brazos sonrojándola al extremo._

—_No puedes moverte ¿Cierto? —Exclamó para justificarse._

—_N-no, y-yo —Definitivamente mal momento para regresar al punto de partida, era cierto que ya no tartamudeaba tanto con él pero en situaciones como esa no podía evitarlo —P-puedo ca-caminar —_

—_Mentira —Dijo secamente —Hinata gastaste todo tu chacra si queremos que compitas en el torneo lo mejor será que descanses lo que resta del mes —Aconsejó caminando de regreso a la cabaña._

_Hinata desvió la mirada triste._

—_L-lo siento —Murmuró secamente._

—_No te pongas triste, yo también descansaré —Exclamó Naruto sonriéndole._

—_Pero —_

— _¿Qué? —_

—_N-no quiero ser una carga, tú puedes seguir si quieres yo —_

—_Hinata —Interrumpió el chico —No eres una carga y de hecho yo también gaste mucho chacra y lo mejor será descansar para reponer fuerzas o de nada habrá servido el entrenamiento —Explicó sonriéndole a la chica._

—_G-gracias —Susurró tranquilamente ocultando su rostro._

_Naruto sonrió y antes de darse cuenta ya estaban frente a la cabaña._

—_Parece que ese pervertido tampoco ha regresado —Comentó al ver todo a oscuras._

_Y la verdad era una suerte ya que lo único que quería en esos momentos era meterse a la cama y dormir pero con Hinata en ese estado sabía que lo primero era llevarla a ella a su habitación._

—_Gracias —Murmuró después de que Naruto la depositara con cuidado en su cama._

—_No es nada —Exclamó en el mismo tono que la chica con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas ¿Por qué tenía tanto calor?_

— _¿Pasa algo Naruto-kun? —Preguntó extrañada por su comportamiento._

—_N-no, no es nada, no te preocupes —Respondió nerviosamente —Bu-buenas noches —Expresó antes de depositar un inocente beso en la frente de la chica como en los últimos días._

_Fue algo repentino la primera vez que la besó pidiendo disculpas rápidamente al hacerlo pero ella solo le dijo que estaba bien y la noche siguiente también lo hizo y la siguiente desde ese entonces pero por alguna razón ahora parecía no conformarse con solo eso así que descendió hasta llegar a la mejilla la cual besó ante la atónita mirada de su esposa._

— _¿N-Na-Naruto… kun? —Cabe destacar que sus mejillas estaban en un rojo intenso._

—_Hi-Hinata yo —Besó la otra mejilla pero esta vez cerca de su labios —L-lo siento —Susurró._

_¿Sentirlo?_

— _¿Por? —No pudo terminar la pregunta al sentir los labios de Naruto en los propios, uno de sus grandes anhelos cumplidos pero ¿Por qué fue tan repentino? Y lo más extraño ¿Cómo seguía consiente?_

_Sin saber como o porque, comenzó a corresponder torpemente el beso deseando que sus brazos pudieran moverse por fortuna para ella o tal vez no, Naruto fue quien tomó su rostro para poder disfrutar más el contacto._

—_Na-Naruto —Suspiró su nombre apenas y se separaron omitiendo el honorífico no por voluntad propia si no por la falta de aire._

—_Hinata, no se que me pasa —Susurró apenas volviendo a besarla posando sus manos en la cintura de la chica subiendo lentamente llevando con las ropas de ella._

_La Hyuga se sonrojó aun más pero extrañamente no podía y no quería parar, sintió las manos de Naruto sobre su piel en la parte del abdomen ardiendo, suspiró y trató de recobrar el aliento en cuanto su esposo dejó sus labios para centrarse en el cuello donde mordió, besó y chupo con hambre._

—_Naruto-kun —Exclamó perdida en esas extrañas sensaciones._

_De pronto solo se escuchó el golpe de un metal y segundos después el pesó de Naruto sobre ella desmayado._

—_Te dije que no permitiría que le hicieras nada pervertido a Hinata-sama —Exclamó Nory con un sartén en su mano —Y usted —Señaló mirando a Hinata._

_Era la primera vez que una mirada penetrante que no viniera de su familia la intimidaba tanto._

—_Debería controlarse Hinata-sama —Ella la miró con una expresión confusa —Deje de liberar tantas feromonas, parece hembra en celo —Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente._

—_P-pero yo —_

—_Es una suerte que solo sean él y el otro viejo mañoso que por cierto ya me encargue de él —_

_En la parte baja Jiraya estaba inconciente y atado por todos lados._

—_Sigo sin entender el razonamiento humano —Comentó Kyuubei con calma._

—_Hinata-sama ya le explicamos lo relacionado con sus instintos, pero se lo recordare, si deja que se salgan de control y más en un lugar infestado de personas tendrá a todos los hombres siguiéndola como bestias en época de apareamiento —_

—_Pe-pero —_

—_No debe gastar tanto su chacra o comenzará a usar el de reserva y por lo tanto liberando sus instintos ¿Entendió? —Señaló seriamente antes de tomar al rubio y dirigirse a la salida._

Suspiró, al día siguiente misteriosamente ya se había recuperado bastante pero también notó una marca en su cuello y supo que fue por culpa de Naruto así que decidió llevar una venda para que nadie lo viera, solo Naruto lo hizo por accidente ese mismo día y desde entonces no han dicho nada ni ha habido cambios.

Esa misma mañana Nory le especificó algo más sobre la noche anterior.

—_La sexualidad en los humanos empieza a despertar desde los trece años y en el resto de los animales cuando su sexualidad despierta comienza el apareamiento, para una mujer común lo normal sería esperar varios años más antes de pensar en embarazarse, pero usted es un caso especial y lo que pasó ayer liberando tanta feromona bien pudo resultar en un embarazo —_

— _¡¿Que?! —Gritó totalmente roja._

—_Tranquilícese —Pidió con calma —Como sabe en épocas de apareamiento las hembras sueltan feromonas para poder quedar premiadas por los machos atraídos, ahora usted es un caso especial al ser humana y controlar dichas feromonas pero si las libera sabe lo que pasará —Hinata bajó su mirada sonrojada —Claro que esto es aun más peligroso de lo que creé —_

— _¿Qu-qué quieres decir? —Cuestionó preocupada._

—_Si libera feromonas en el lugar equivocado y con la persona equivocada podría terminar bueno, usted sabe, embarazada de otro hombre que no es su esposo o peor terminando siendo violada por lo mismo y bueno, terminando en las mismas circunstancias —Hinata palideció, ¿Estar con otro? O ¿Qué la violen?, ¿Por qué ella tenía que sufrir eso? —Descuide mientras se controle y no abuse de su poder todo en orden, pero recuerde un descuido y no habrá marcha atrás —Advirtió seriamente._

_Meditó por un tiempo, si se descuidaba podría terminar embarazada y con todo eso muchos problemas no solo para ella si no para el clan y si por alguna razón terminaban como las peores sospechas de Nory no solo enfrentaría al clan si no a Naruto y eso no lo soportaría, además de ser madre tan joven._

—_Lo haré, aun soy muy joven para ser madre —Comentó decidida a no ceder ante nada._

—_Yo no dije eso —Su ama la vio confundida —Técnicamente gracias a su modificación genética esta perfectamente capacitada para ser madre sin problemas a su edad, pero supongo que lo que le preocupa es la opinión pública así que mejor dejémoslo aquí —Sin decir más se fue dejando a la pobre chica en un shock mental._

—Tengo que ser más cuidadosa —Suspiró tristemente notando como los concursantes comenzaban a alejarse menos su primo.

—Suerte Hinata —Murmuró Naruto pasando por su lado.

¿Cuándo habían terminado de dar las explicaciones?, ¿Suerte?, ¿Significa qué ya era hora de que peleara?, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en ese estado?

— ¿Listos? —Inquirió el encargado mientras ella volteaba a todas partes tratando de orientarse y regresar por completo al ahora.

Neji se colocó en su pose de pelea esperando que su prima lo hiciera.

—L-lista —Susurró colocándose torpemente en su pose de pelea antes de suspirar para calmarse.

Su primo arqueó una ceja tratando de descifrar el porque tanto nerviosismo.

—Bien, comiencen —Ordenó el sensor logrando el silencio total en el estadio.

—Pon mucha atención Hanabi, ese chico es más fuerte que tú hermana —Exclamó el líder Hyuga.

— ¿Mas fuerte que mi hermana? —Repitió sorprendida.

—Incluso, más fuerte que tú —Aseguró sin despegar su vista de la arena.

Hanabi lo imitó bastante sorprendida por sus palabras.

—No se que fue lo que le pasó pero más le vale concentrarse en la pelea, porque no pienso contenerme Hinata-sama —Advirtió duramente el genio del clan.

—Lo siento, Neji-nii-san, prometo que no pasara otra vez —Respondió tranquilamente.

Ambos permanecieron inmóviles esperando algún movimiento por parte de su oponente, en vista de que su oponente no atacaría y conciente de que lo más probable era que nunca lo haría Hinata se lanzó con el primer ataque siendo esquivado fácilmente por Neji que contraatacó de la misma manera con su estilo pasando a pocos centímetros del rostro de su prima, con esto iniciaban el intercambio de golpes.

Ninguno parecía ceder un centímetro en el reparto de golpes y patadas hasta que ambos decidieron separarse tomando sus distancias.

—Veo que realmente mejoró —Comentó confiado el Hyuga —Pero no es suficiente —

—Admito que de seguir así voy a perder, eres un genio después de todo nii-san —Exclamó con calma la primogénita.

Neji le vio confuso, algo no estaba bien Hinata no solía hablar de esa manera y menos con esa calma, ¿De verdad era la misma Hinata? De no ser por su byakugan que confirmaba que era ella se atrevería a asegurar que era una impostora.

La Hyuga inhaló y exhaló aire mientras juntaba sus talones en un ángulo de 45 grados, cerrando sus ojos y colocando sus brazos a sus costados.

—Estoy lista, nii-san —Habló tranquilamente sin cambiar de postura.

Todos se preguntaban ¿Qué hacía?, ¿Acaso se estaba rindiendo tan fácil?

—Si tú no atacas, yo lo haré —Exclamó abriendo sus ojos saliendo al ataque con los brazos aun a los costados.

Neji se preparó para el ataque con su defensa en alto, Hinata levantó una de sus manos en dirección al rostro de Neji a la distancia suficiente para que este lo esquivara cuando creyó encontrar un punto ciego en el costado de ella preparó su puño antes de ser repelido por un golpe en la mejilla.

Todo el estadio nuevamente quedó en silencio ante tal acontecimiento incluyendo a los participantes, con una excepción.

— ¡Bien hecho Hinata, muéstrale a ese presumido de que estás hecha! —Animó Naruto gritando desde su sitio junto al resto de los competidores.

—Es imposible, yo vi como Neji lo esquivó, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Inquirió sorprendida la compañera de equipo del castaño.

Una pregunta muy similar pasaba por la mente del líder del clan en esos momentos.

—Parece ser que Hinata-sama entendió bien lo básico —Comentó Nory junto a Kyuubei desde el tejado del estadio.

—El sannin pensó en su fuente _externa_ de chacra por lo que lo asemejó con su técnica de ermitaño y la absorción de chacra natural pero con unas ligeras variaciones para ellos —Explicó con su tranquilidad común el raro zorro.

—Y como Hinata-sama es mucho mejor que ese rubio idiota notó que podía aprovechar eso para amplificar el rango de su juuken al no solo expulsarlo en el ataque si no expandirlo una vez liberado como un segundo impacto, cuando ese creído se confió solo al alejarse un poco de su ataque cometió un gran error —Continuó con una sonrisa de satisfacción la niña shinigami.

—La batalla apenas comienza —Exclamó el animal blanco subiendo al hombro de la chica.

—Y Hinata-sama también —Nory sonrió ampliamente, ese presumido Hyuga no tenía posibilidad de ganar.

Después de reponerse del impacto se colocó nuevamente en pose de pelea esperando algún movimiento de Hinata que nuevamente estaba en la misma pose de antes.

—El único punto ciego es —Inició nuevamente Kyuubei observando a la chica de cabellera azabache.

—Que al igual que ese viejo pervertido y su técnica Hinata-sama debe permanecer inmóvil para preparar su ataque —Completó un poco preocupada por ese punto débil.

—No estoy seguro de qué sucedió hace poco pero no te dejaré hacerlo de nuevo —Exclamó Neji lanzándose al ataque.

Hinata abrió sus ojos con su línea sucesora activada justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque de su primo, nuevamente preparó su ataque esta vez directo al estomago pero Neji saltó retrocediendo para evadir el golpe, afinando su byakugan pudo ver la nueva explosión de chacra a tiempo para evadirla por poco.

—Ya veo, así que era eso —Comentó manteniendo su distancia —Debo admitir que es impresionante —Halagó el castaño.

—Estoy de acuerdo, nunca pensé que Hinata sería capaz de hacer algo así —

— ¿A qué te refieres padre? —Cuestionó Hanabi perdida en la batalla y confusa por el comentario de su padre.

—Parece ser que tu hermana logró llevar de alguna forma el Juuken a un nuevo nivel —Calló unos segundos —No, creo que más bien, encontró su propio estilo —Habló sonriendo levemente sorprendiendo a la menor.

—Pero tarda demasiado en prepararlo —Como era de esperarse del genio del clan, no tardó en deducirlo y encontrar el punto débil.

—No esperaba menos de ti, Neji-nii-san —Halagó la azabache sonriendo calidamente — ¿Continuamos? —Inquirió retomando una pose similar a la inicial pero con algunas modificaciones.

El castaño también retomó su postura, listo para cualquier ataque.

Nuevamente el intercambio de técnicas se dio, esta vez el nivel de dificultad se incrementó para el joven Hyuga al intentar mantenerse a un margen alejado del ataque de Hinata que si bien no lograba el mismo efecto que los anteriores aun seguía siendo un tanto peligroso descuidarse frente a ella.

Hinata seguía tratando de mantener el ritmo de su primo pero no tenía aun la resistencia o la habilidad suficiente para dominar por completo ese modo de batalla y su chacra comenzaba a agotarse.

—Esto es malo —Murmuró Nory consiente de la situación.

—No tiene otra opción más que usarlo —Comentó el zorro con su calma habitual.

En un pequeño descuido Neji penetró en el rango de defensa de su prima golpeándole en el hombro derecho.

—Ha mejorado mucho Hinata-sama —Exclamó secamente —Pero no podrá vencerme con eso, debería rendirse —

Hinata respiraba agitadamente después de todo su esfuerzo.

—Si me rindo ahora —Habló con calma —Si me rindo ahora no podré verlo a la cara —En la mente de la Hyuga se formó la imagen de Naruto al igual que todos los momentos en sus entrenamientos.

Neji abandonó su pose de pelea un poco contrariado ¿Tanto lo admiraba?

—No se porque hace todo esto por alguien como él, no vale la pena —Comentó ligeramente molesto.

—No, no es solo por él —Dijo para sorpresa de su primo —También lo hago por ti —Completó sonriéndole calidamente.

— ¿Por mí? —Repitió molesto, ¿Por qué sonreía en ese estado?

—Quiero liberarte de tu carga, quiero ayudarte y para eso necesito ser fuerte, tengo que ser más fuerte —Expresó retomando su pose de pelea.

Neji frunció el seño.

—Si eso es lo que quiere —Masculló colocándose también en pose de pelea.

Hinata retomó la pelea lanzándose al ataque, tomó algunas shuriken de su porta kunai arrojándolas contra su primo que las desvió con un kunai propio.

—Kage bushin no jutsu —Exclamó para sorpresa del castaño y los presentes creando cuatro copias para rodear al genio en el ataque.

Neji logró reaccionar a tiempo girando sobre si mismo creando una especie de cúpula de chacra repeliendo a Hinata y sus clones despareciendo estos al instante, las sorpresas no paraban en esa batalla, eso estaba claro.

—No pensé que pudiera usar clones, pero debí esperarlo —Comentó confiado el Hyuga.

Hinata sonrió aun en el piso.

—Debiste —Murmuró secamente antes de que su primo notara cuatro kunai clavados a su alrededor con sellos explosivos.

Maldijo internamente al descuidarse nuevamente.

— ¡Kaiten! —Gritó girando nuevamente antes que los explosivos estallaran.

Hinata se reincorporó rápidamente juntando sus manos, era ahora o nunca.

—Maldición —Exclamó Neji una vez libre de la explosión antes de voltear a ver a su prima concentrada.

Su primer pensamiento fue atacarla pero de inmediato reparó en algo que sus ojos vieron, una enorme masa de chacra salía del interior de Hinata.

— ¿Qué es eso?, ¿De dónde sale todo ese chacra? —Cuestionó impresionado.

Hiashi también lo estaba pero manteniendo su seriedad habitual con su byakugan activado.

—Interesante —Murmuró el kazekage al observar la batalla.

El hokage no dijo nada pero sus pensamientos lo llevaban a los sucesos del pasado y la petición del rubio.

No podía permanecer en ese estado por mucho tiempo o perdería el control así que mejor terminar todo lo más rápido posible.

Abrió sus ojos mostrando un tono verdoso combinada con una pupila rasgada verde amárela.

—El cambio no es mucho pero al menos muestra que está conciente —Habló Kyuubei calmadamente observando a la Hyuga.

— ¿Qué demo? —Murmuró Neji antes de ser golpeado por su prima justo en el abdomen arrojándolo varios metros por el aire.

—Pero aun no lo controla del todo —Exclamó la shinigami con preocupación.

El castaño logró recuperarse justo a tiempo antes de que un segundo golpe del juuken lo impactara clavándolo al piso.

— ¡Kaiten! —Vociferó nuevamente al ser conciente que no escaparía del nuevo ataque de la azabache golpeándola a ella.

Hinata sacudió la cabeza ligeramente turbada por el golpe antes de enfocar su mirada en su primo que preparaba su nuevo ataque ante la mirada estupefacta de ella y su padre.

—Jukenho: Hakke Rokujoyon Sho —Exclamó golpeando cada uno de los 64 puntos de chacra de Hinata —Se acabó —Dijo victorioso.

Todos observaban como lentamente caía la Hyuga derrotada frente a su primo.

—Eso fue todo —Comentó Shikamaru con calma y fastidio.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Mira bien —Habló Naruto con calma sin despegar su vista de los Hyuga.

Todos obedecieron al chico curiosos de saber a que se refería cuando vieron a Hinata colocar una palma en el piso y patear el estomago de su primo justo antes de una pirueta para terminar en cuatro en una pose similar a la de Kiba, saltó antes de que el castaño tocara el piso golpeándolo con su juuken repetidas veces terminando de pie al lado del derrotado castaño.

— ¡Bien hecho Hinata! —Gritó emocionado el rubio.

—No puedo creerlo —Murmuró Shikamaru sorprendido al igual que el resto.

—N-no me puedo mover ¿Qué? —Exclamó débilmente el genio Hyuga.

—Es algo similar a tu técnica —Inició Hinata dándole la espalda —Solo que yo uso el flujo de chacra para bloquear las ordenes de tu cerebro a tu cuerpo paralizándolo por completo, es como la versión del sello de Naruto-kun a mi manera —Volteó con una sonrisa tranquila antes de tambalearse y caer al piso.

— ¡Hinata-sama! —Vociferó preocupado deseando poder moverse.

Al igual que Naruto se moría por ir a ella.

—E-estoy bien —Exclamó incorporándose quedando sentada en el piso —Aun no estoy acostumbrada a usar ese poder y por eso me mareé un poco pero no pasa nada, solo necesito descansar —Explicó sonriéndole calidamente a su primo.

El castaño suspiró aliviado.

—Aprendió mucho de él —Comenzó secamente —Felicidades Hinata-sama, ganó el primer encuentro —Felicitó cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo tranquilamente.

—Gracias Neji-nii-san —Agradeció ampliando su sonrisa.

Justo después de eso el encargado anunció la victoria de Hinata y su pase a la siguiente ronda.

Naruto sonrió, feliz por que Hinata resultara vencedora pero triste porque lo más seguro era que no fuera elegida chunin.

* * *

><p><strong>uy y lo que falta... soy malo con Hinata XD Nory no tendra piedad con lo que viene... pero para eso faltan capis que ni eh escrito... <strong>

**sayo!**


	18. ¡¿Batalla entre Jinchuurikis?

**Capitulo 18: ¿Batalla entre Jinchurikis?**

Los médicos encargados tomaron a Neji en una camilla llevándolo a la enfermería para atenderlo lo más pronto posible, por su parte Hinata se negó alegando que solo necesitaba descansar un poco por la pérdida de chacra.

Viro su mirada a la parte superior de la arena, más especifico donde estaba su padre solo encontrando a su hermana, lo más seguro era que fuera a ver a su primo, bajó su mirada triste al sentirse nuevamente rechazada.

— ¡Felicidades Hinata! —Gritó Naruto a todo pulmón llamando su atención.

Sonreía y agitaba su mano alegremente felicitándola y animándola en el proceso.

—Que escandaloso eres —Comentó Shikamaru con su mueca aburrida —Pero debo admitir que Hinata se ha vuelto muy fuerte —

—Si, a mi también me ha sorprendido —Exclamó Tenten antes de enviar una sospechosa mirada al rubio, que debido a su naturaleza, no notó.

— ¡Eres impresionante! —Volvió a gritar para animarla.

—Ahora siento aun más lastima por ti Naruto —Habló nuevamente el Nara.

El Uzumaki lo vio confundido.

—Primero pensé que tenías mala suerte al tener la posibilidad de enfrentarte a Neji en la segunda ronda pero al ver lo fuerte que se ha vuelto Hinata —Hizo una pausa donde el rubio también reflexionó.

Era cierto, no había pensado en eso, durante la segunda vuelta le tocaría luchar contra ella, por lo que solo uno pasaría a la final.

—Bueno, eso si logras vencer en tu pelea —Terminó volteando a ver al ninja de la arena que no le quitaba la vista de encima a Hinata.

Al sentir una penetrante mirada sobre él volteó cruzando su mirada aguamarina con la azul, aun no olvidaba ese encuentro antes de la segunda parte y ahora les tocaba pelear.

El encargado anunció el segundo encuentro llamando a los participantes a la arena.

—Naruto, es tu turno —Intervino la castaña para que no iniciaran la pelea en ese mismo lugar.

El rubio se adelantó mientras Gaara volteaba a ver a su hermana comunicándose a través de las miradas antes de emprender el camino a la arena.

Hinata igualmente había abandonado la arena y subía las escaleras al mismo tiempo que el rubio las bajaba.

—Lo hiciste muy bien Hinata —Felicitó una vez más a su esposa.

—G-gracias Naruto-kun —Respondió sonrojada mirando al piso.

—Pero debes esforzarte más —Recomendó confundiendo a la Hyuga —Veras, luchaste con gran fuerza y mostraste un alto nivel en ninjutsu pero. Solo usaste poder y no aprovechaste la estrategia eso es un punto clave en una batalla real, tampoco Neji hizo mucho en ese sentido por lo que ninguno pasará el examen —Explicó deprimiendo a la chica.

—Entiendo —Exclamó con voz triste.

— ¡P-pero, no tienes que angustiarte, aun tienes más oportunidades por eso! —Trató de animarla rápidamente.

—No te preocupes, seguiré esforzándome —Habló subiendo su animo.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio hasta notar una tercera presencia.

Al ver a esa persona Hinata se ocultó detrás de Naruto como si este la fuera a atacar en cualquier segundo.

Gaara simplemente pasó a un lado de ellos sin dejar de verlos a ambos, especialmente las a la Hyuga y cruzando miradas desafiantes con el rubio.

—Naruto-kun ten cuidado, no me agrada mucho ese chico —Advirtió temerosa.

—Estaré bien —Confortó con una sonrisa —Pero quien debe ocultarse mientras es su turno eres tú Hinata —Exclamó seriamente.

—Estaré bien Naruto-kun —Aseguró ella —Además puedes vencerlo ¿Cierto? —

—No es él quien realmente me preocupa —Comentó confundiendo a su esposa.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —

—Como sea, solo busca un lugar seguro, ve con tu padre o con alguno de los sensei —Aconsejó seriamente.

—Iré a ver a mi primo y después buscaré a Kurenai-sensei —Dijo después de unos momentos, pensó en buscar a su padre pero después de que desapareciera de ese modo lo mejor era dejarlo solo e ir con el único adulto que la entendía mejor que nadie.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos más tarde —Exclamó antes de besar su frente y salir corriendo.

Instintivamente llevó su mano al lugar donde la besó completamente roja, sintiéndose un tanto torpe unos momentos después ya que después de lo que pasaron sonrojarse así por un beso en la frente lo ameritaba.

—Neji-nii-san voy a entrar —Avisó antes de abrir la puerta, los médicos le habían dicho hace unos momentos que no tenía nada grave solo esperar a que pasara el efecto del jutsu y recuperara su chacra pero la imagen frente a ella fue un poco impactante.

Su padre en el piso en una postura suplicante frente a su primo sentado en la cama con un pergamino en sus manos.

—L-lo siento, n-no quise —Calló uno segundos —Lo lamento —Iba a cerrar de inmediato.

—Hinata —Llamó su padre irguiéndose.

— ¿S-si? Padre —

—Entra, también tengo que hablar contigo —Habló con su tono neutro.

La Hyuga asintió cerrando la puerta tras ella esperando que Hiashi iniciara.

—Siempre me pregunte cada día si hice lo correcto al tomar la decisión de casarte en ese ritual tan extraño —Se detuvo unos momentos como analizando las reacciones de su hija, esperando a que ella hablara para decir algo o tal vez buscar la forma de decir lo siguiente —Ahora se que fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar —

—Padre —

—Te has vuelto fuerte, Hinata, muy fuerte —Neji al igual que Hinata permanecieron sorprendidos siendo el genio el primero en espabilar y sonreír levemente, su tío no hablaba de fuerza física, si no de su crecimiento como kunoichi y madures.

—Gracias padre —Agradeció tímidamente.

—Me gustaría hablar más tranquilamente pero lo mejor será irnos y dejarlos en un lugar seguro —Comentó el líder del clan seriamente.

— ¿De qué está hablando Hiashi-sama? —Cuestionó Neji acoplándose al cambio tan repentino.

—Es cierto, Naruto-kun me dijo algo similar —Exclamó la primogénita recordando su conversación — ¿A qué se refería?, ¿Lo sabes padre? —Interrogó preocupada.

—No estoy muy seguro pero parece que algo está por suceder —Fue su deducción después de percatarse del gran numero de ambu en el estadio.

Hinata y Neji se vieron interrogantes preguntándose porque tanto misterio y que era lo que realmente estaba pasando.

La tensión entre ambos era palpable incluso antes de haber iniciado la pelea, las miradas desafiantes no se despegaban del otro, no hacían falta palabras para decir lo que ambos habían captado desde el primer cruce de sus ojos.

—Comiencen —Ordenó el sensor.

Inmediatamente después Naruto ladeó levemente su cabeza momentos antes de que una pequeña herida comenzara a emanar sangre de su mejilla.

Gaara sonrió victorioso de una forma desquiciada.

—Tu sangre servirá —Habló de forma tétrica —Me sentiré vivo, tú eres mi presa y ella será mi premio —

Naruto frunció el entrecejo.

—No te permitiré ponerle una mano encima —Masculló molesto —Por eso sin importar como. ¡Voy a vencerte! —Vociferó lanzando varios kunai que fueron bloqueados fácilmente por la arena.

— ¿Eso es todo? —Provocó secamente — ¡Aun no hay suficiente sangre! —Exclamó lanzando su arena contra el rubio.

Naruto apenas logró evitar el ataque. Sin perder el tiempo saltó para esquivar un segundo látigo de arena. Desafortunadamente el tercero fue imposible de evadir siendo atrapado.

—Ahora ¡Muere! —Declaró cerrando la palma de su mano cubriendo al Uzumaki con arena antes de que esta estallara.

Los compañeros del hiperactivo ninja veían la escena sin creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Naruto —Susurró su compañera de equipo.

—No puede ser, es mentira —Murmuraba Ino a su lado sin creerse tampoco lo que acababa de ver.

—No es posible —Habló Shikamaru incrédulo.

Sasuke solamente se limitó a empuñar sus manos mascullando un insulto al rubio.

Sin embargo Gaara no parecía tranquilo o conforme volteando en varias direcciones al igual que el sensor y otros ninjas de alto nivel.

—Ese idiota, si que le gusta tener en suspenso a la gente —Expresó Nory desde la cima con kyuubei.

Un débil ruido se escucho desde la parte baja del ninja de la arena, la tierra crujió y varias rocas salieron volando al mismo tiempo que Naruto emergió con un golpe directo a la mandíbula.

El fuerte golpe fue escuchado por los espectadores.

—Demonios —Masculló mientras un poco de sangre manchaba el piso —Creí que funcionaría si no eras capas de verme —Concluyó el rubio adolorido después de que su golpe fuera bloqueado por la arena de Gaara.

Este solo sonrió sádicamente antes de iniciar un nuevo ataque con la arena siendo esquivado por el ninja de la hoja.

— ¡Uf! Ese cabeza hueca si que me dio un buen susto —Exclamó Ino más relajada.

—Pero la pelea aun no termina —Comentó Sakura preocupada.

—Tienes razón —Concordó regresando su atención a la arena —Pero pensar que ni con ese ataque sorpresa pudo golpearlo, ¿Qué clase de jutsu es ese? —Inquirió entre molesta y confusa.

—No lo se, solo espero que Naruto pueda salir de esta —Contestó Sakura bastante preocupada.

No había hablado con Naruto, al menos no de forma natural como antes, desde hace unos meses, un poco antes de que iniciaran los exámenes y últimamente se preguntaba si dijo o hizo algo para que su compañero se comportara de esa forma tan extraña con ella, pero más que nada admitía que en cierta forma extrañaba el tenerlo todo el tiempo hablando y gritando pero de eso, ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Sakura —Llamó la rubia captando su atención —No tienes de que preocuparte, Naruto sabe como escapar de los líos en los que se mete, es su especialidad —Comentó la Yamanaka en un vago intento de animar a su amiga.

—Tienes razón, ya sabrá como arreglárselas para salir vivo de este encuentro —Exclamó tranquila regresando su atención al encuentro.

—Técnicas simples no funcionaran con este tipo —Comentó Naruto descubriendo parte de sus brazos donde se podían observar un par de muñequeras.

— ¿Qué está pensando? —Cuestionó Ino.

—No lo se —Respondió su amiga igual de confusa.

—Parece que Naruto-kun peleará enserio —Comentó Hinata desde la parte alta del estadio junto a su padre.

—Si se ve obligado a pelear con todas sus fuerzas quiere decir que estaba en lo correcto, Hinata, prepárate para huir cuando sea necesario —Ordenó Hiashi seriamente.

—Pero padre —

—Hinata, es una orden, tú y tu hermana deberán regresar a la mansión y permanecer ocultas, esto no será ningún juego o algo que puedan manejar, aun son muy jóvenes ¿Quedó claro? —Exclamó seriamente intimidando a su hija.

—Si, padre —Contestó sin remedio

Gaara permanecía observando pacientemente mientras Naruto se quitaba un par de tobilleras, a simple vista ambos pares no parecían diferentes a cualquiera, bueno tal vez a excepción de los gravados en ellos.

—Ahora si me siento mucho mejor —Exclamó lanzando sus prendas al aire.

— ¿Qué crees qué está haciendo? —Comentó Shikamaru con desgana.

— ¿Acaso cree qué cambiará las cosas solo porque se quitó un par de prendas? —

Los accesorios del rubio cayeron pesadamente dejando un pequeño cráter en el piso dejando a más de uno sin habla.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —Preguntó Ino sin salir de su asombro.

— ¿Desde cuándo llevaba eso? —Cuestionó Sakura en el mismo estado.

— ¿En qué estaba pensando al llevar eso puesto? —Inquirió Shikamaru asimilando lo ocurrido.

—Eso es Naruto-kun, ¡Has arder tu llama de la juventud! —Animó un emocionado Lee.

—Esas cosas limitaban mucho mi chacra y además eran muy pesadas —Comentó Naruto tranquilamente —Juro que no vuelvo a hacerle caso a esa mocosa —

—Lo voy a —

—Tranquilízate Nory, está en medio de una pelea —Detuvo el zorro.

—Cuando todo termine le romperé todos los huesos uno por uno —Amenazó limpiando su guadaña.

— ¿Y para que necesitas la guadaña? —Cuestionó su compañero.

—Por si —Contestó desviando la mirada.

—Ahora si, estoy listo —Exclamó animado el ninja de la hoja.

La mirada de Gaara se tornó molesta.

Naruto esquivó nuevamente la arena con una mayor velocidad.

—Me siento muy ligero —Expresó colocándose a un lado de su oponente lanzando shuriken.

—No funcionará —Habló secamente el Sabaku no antes de protegerse con la arena.

Naruto sonrió.

Los shuriken impactaron la arena penetrando la barrera hasta pasarla viajando por cerca de Gaara antes de estrellarse contra la pared creando finos y largos cortes.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? No lo entiendo —Comentó la rubia desde las gradas.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo Ino —Exclamó en el mismo estado —Pero logró pasar su defensa —Expresó alegre.

—Es cierto ahora Naruto tiene posibilidades de ganar —

La mirada del chico de cabellera roja se tornó aun más fría y sádica, por su mejilla corría un pequeño rastro de sangre

—Te mataré —Susurró — ¡Voy a matarte! —Amenazó fuera de control lanzando su arena en todas direcciones contra el rubio que lograba esquivarlas por unos pocos centímetros.

—Creo que no debí provocarlo de esta manera —Analizó después de que se viera envuelto en una lluvia de arena.

— ¡Te tengo! —Exclamó el ninja de cabello rojo cuando toda su arena rodeó al rubio cubriéndolo por completo —Está vez no te dejaré escapar —

Cuando la arena lo había cubierto totalmente Gaara se disponía a realizar su movimiento final.

— ¡Rasengan! —Gritó desde el interior dispersando una gran cantidad de arena creando una apertura que aprovechó para su ataque golpeando a su oponente en el rostro.

— ¡Lo hizo! —Celebró Ino levantándose de su asiento.

Gaara sonrió.

Lentamente su cuerpo se convirtió en arena cubriendo el brazo del rubio que golpeó justamente en esa parte para liberarse y colocarse a una distancia prudente.

—No hay duda —Habló el chico desde la arena —Tú eres mi presa. Quien me hará sentir ¡Realmente vivo! —Vociferó apareciendo con una metamorfosis de la mitad superior de cuerpo cubierto por arena y una cola asemejando la apariencia de un mapache.

—Ese idiota ¿En qué está pensando? —Masculló su sensei desde la parte alta del estadio.

—Esto no es parte del plan —Susurró Kankuro preocupado buscando a su instructor con la mirada al igual que su hermana.

—Así que eso era —Comentó Naruto sin inmutarse.

—No pareces sorprendido de verme en mi verdadera forma —Exclamó Gaara mostrándose en una pose para que lo observara mejor.

—Tal vez en algunos años atrás lo habría hecho, pero ya no —Respondió el rubio tranquilamente mientras sacaba un par de pergaminos — ¿Quieres continuar con la pelea o tienes otros planes? —Interrogó claramente con un doble sentido.

—No me importa el resto, ¡Solo quiero matarte! —Vociferó lanzándose al ataque.

Eso era lo que esperaba y lo que quería que hiciera, si lograba contenerlo a él, seguramente tendría más posibilidades de detener cualquier plan de Orochimaru.


End file.
